Christian's and Ana's Continued Relationship
by Mnalodacoladaaol.com
Summary: Christian Grey ask's Anastasia to move permanently. Now they will be moving into the next step of there relationship and getting much stronger as a couple.


CHRISTIAN'S AND ANASTASIA'S ROMANCE CONTINUE'S:BOOK 2

Hi, This is Book 2 of my continued story of Christian & Ana. Please review, but no negativity. If you don't like, don't review or comment. If you do like, leave review, comment's or suggestion's. Thank's Mandy.

CONTINUED CHAPTER 28: GOING BACK TO KATE'S AND MY APARTMENT:

We're headed back to our apartment. Christian & Elliott are going to be staying the night with us. We've just left the club. Sawyer had to leave to go check something at Christian's place so we'll are in one SUV. Elliott is sitting up front with Reynold's driving. Christian is sitting in back in between Kate and myself. Kate look's over at me "Ana, you're awfully quiet. Is something bothering you? Kate ask's making Christian turn his head and look at me skeptically and with raised eyebrow's. "No, nothing important. I was just thinking in my head, I answer both of them. Christian is still looking at me wanting more and Kate just shrug's her shoulder's and sit's back in the her seat relaxing. "What? I ask Christian. "I just think you're not telling everything, Christian ask's as it makes Kate look at me and I just give her a wink that tell's her that I'll tell her later. Kate understand's our code word and she just leaves it as that until we're alone. Christian see's that and goes uhum. "It's a girl thing alright, I tell him and then he sit's back after he know's it's something that he can't solve. "Bro,just let the two woman deal with there little problem and then all with be good,Elliott say's looking over at us from the front seat. "Yeah, Christian say's. I can tell he's a little sad cause it's something that he can't fix and it's a woman thing.(Really it's not a woman thing,but I just didn't want Christian or Elliott to know. I just need to ask Kate when she and I are alone and I can ask her to help me with my problem. I want to give Christian oral pleasure,but I don't know how. Tucker wasn't into it and I want to please a man, my man since he pleases me. I want to know exactly how to give oral on him and since kate know's how,she can show me on one of her dildo's..I just hope that I do it right and not physically harm him)

I can see Reynold's pulling upto Kate's and my apartment and parking in front of the door,next to the curb. We'll get out and kate unlock's the front door. Reynold's goes in first and we'll wait outside while he does a check to see if anything look's out of the ordinary or if someone is hiding in our apartment. Reynold's comes out about 14 minute's later. "All good, he say's. "Thank you Reynold's, Christian say's. Reynold's nod's and goes back to the car to stand watch. Kate,Elliott,Christian and I all walk into our apartment and we'll grab some bottled water's,take off our shoes and jacket's and just relax on the couch. It's about 3:54 a.m. and I get up from the couch. Kate does the same. "I think I'm going to take a shower before bed, I say to Christian. "Yeah,me too, Kate say's. Both Christian & Elliott stand up. "Want some company? Christian & Elliott both ask making Kate & I both giggle and then I turn red. "Yes,Kate & I both say while giggling.

Ana & Kate both leave Elliott & I standing as they both are walking toward's there bedroom's to go start the shower's. Elliott & I turn out the light's and make sure the door is locked before we both go join our girl's in the shower's. "Nite bro, Elliott say's before he goes into kate's room and shut's her door. "Good night Ell, I say and then we close the bedroom door's to go join our girlfriends in the shower. I quickly shed my clothes off and go into the bathroom. Ana's bathroom is already steamed up as she's already waiting for me. I open the shower door and I see her standing there underneath the sprayer and she is gloriously wet,hot and her sking is pink from the heated water. She's already washed her hair,but hasn't washed her body yet. "About time, Ana say's as she moves so I can stand underneath the shower head and get wet. I grab my shampoo to start to wash my hair. "I'm sorry baby, Elliott & I had to turn out the light's and lock the door, I say as I'm scrubbing my head. "I thought you were right behind me when I came in here, Ana say's. "I was going to,but then Elliott said we should turn out the light's before we go in the bedroom's, I say explaining. Ana grab's my bodywash and start's to lather up my body and washes me. She crouches down and washes my leg's,feet,ass and my genital area. After she washes my lower body,then she lather's my upper body and then my back. Once I'm all good and clean, I wash and lather up her body with her bodywash. As I'm lathering her up, I look at her and her eye's are dilated and she's turned on. The shower isn't the only thing that is making us heated. I drop the loofah and wrap my arm around her tiny waist and I pull her toward's me to make our bodies mesh as one. I then back us upto the shower wall making her back touch the shower wall and her lower body is leaning forward. I grab her hip's and lift her up a bit. Ana wrap's her leg's around me along with her arm's. Once I see she's good and balanced,then I grab a hold of myself and lower her body down on top of me. I fully go inside of her. "OH YESss, We both say as I can feel her tailbone and she can feel all of me inside of her.

(OH GOD, He feel's soooo good. He's not moved as he know's it takes me a minute for me to get used to his size) "BABY Move, I say after a bit. He's holding me just under my butte-cheek's as we're starting to have sex in the shower. He start's to move out and back in slowly. He does this a few times until we both hear our breathing hitch up. My hand's are wrapped around his neck and my leg's are at his hip's as he moves in and out of me. He jerk's his hip's every so often hitting my G-spot and sending waves of pleasure through me. "You like that baby? Christian ask's me. "YESss, I say "You want more? Christian ask's. "YESss MORE, I say and he pick's up speed,plus he goes a little harder,which I love. (I didn't even have to ask him..He already know's my body better then I do) Our mouthe's,lip's,tongues,teeth,saliva,and our arm's,hand's are all going like mad hungry for eachother. "H-A-R-D-E-R B-A-B-Y? I ask between breath's,moan's and pauses. "D-A-M-N B-A-B-Y, Christian say's as he start's slamming into me harder but not making me hit my head or my back on the shower wall. His one hand is bracing behind me so I don't hit my back or my head as he jerk's our bodies back and forth. I start to trail my mouth down to his neck and I suckle on it making a love bite. "OH BABY, I DO LOVE IT WHEN YOU BITE ME,Christian say's seductively husky. I keep doing it and he keep's slamming into me. I'm moaning as I can feel my orgasm coming. I've had 1 and this makes 2. "CHRISTIAN, I call out his name as I've stopped suckling him and calling out his name. He watches me as my orgasm rip's through me. He also hold's me tight as the after shock's are making me tremble. Right before I completely come down from my orgasmic high, he thrust's 3 times in me for his release. He call's out my name and I do the same by holding tightly on his bicep's as his orgasm rip's through him. "ANA, Christian call's out my name. We touch forehead's as our breathing slow's down. Once our breathing is back to normal, he lower's my body so I can stand in the shower,but he doesn't let go until I'm stable and not shaky.

I'm holding Ana by her waist until I know she's not shaky anymore and can keep balance until we get out of the shower. Once I see her not shaky anymore, we wash our lower bodies again before getting out and drying off. After Ana & I get out of the shower,we both dry off and towel dry our hair. Ana & I get out night clothes on which is a camisole top for her along with thong panties and me boxer's. We both get into bed and start to get comfortable,but then Ana hear's Kate & Elliott in the livingroom. Ana put's on elastic short's and I grab a t-shirt and we both walk out of her bedroom. (What are Kate & Elliott upto) Ana & I both look at eachother with that same question in her mind.

"Elliott,Kate, What're you two upto? It's after 5:30 a.m. I ask them. "Elliott and I weren't tired so we decided to play a game. Would you two like to play or are you two tired after your hot sex shower? Elliott & Kate both ask us. I look at Christian and blush. "They heard us, I mouth to him. Christian bend's his head toward's me. "It's o.k. baby. We're adult's and who cares if they heard us. We hear them all the time, Christian say's making me giggle and kate now look's shocked and embarrassed. "Sure, we'll play, Christian & I both answer. We both sit down on the love seat couch as Elliott & Kate have took over the other couch.

CHAPTER 29:TRUTH OR DARE GAME,KINKY STYLE:

"What are we playing? I ask Kate. "We're playing Truth or Dare adult kinky version, kinda like the junior high game, but much more kinkier with kinky dares and maybe kinky question's if you choose Truth, Kate say's. "O.K. I'm game, I say as I look over at Elliott, then Kate, then at Ana. Ana nod's her head yes. "O.K then, I'll start, Kate say's. It's 5:44 as Elliott get's up and walk's to the fridge to get all of us something to drink as Kate's deciding who she'll ask the Truth or Dare to. Elliott hand's me a bottled water, then Ana before he sit's down next to kate on the couch and hand's her a water. Kate look's at me. "Christian, Kate say's and I turn to focus on her. "Truth or Dare? Kate ask's me. "Dare, I say and Ana turn's red blushing. I smile at her. "WHOA BRO, Right out of the gate, Elliott say's making me give the evil eye. "I dare you to face Ana and get close to her,but don't touch her, just let your eyes and breathing do the touching for 2 minute's. Elliott will time you, Kate say's. (Sh- this is going to be hard..but I need to do this or else I have to answer a damn question. I already feel the pull in the air as it's pulling me toward's her. We've already had sex twice and I'm already in need of her again..CONTROL GREY..JUST GET THIS DARE OVER AND DONE)

(I can feel the pull and I know he can too. I'm dying to kiss him and just ravish him again..WHOA what has gotten into me. I know we've just has shower sex followed by bar sex,but I want him again..CONTROL ANA, JUST GET THIS DARE DONE WITH AND GO ONTO THE NEXT ONE) Christian & I turn and face eachother. We both just look into eachother's eyes. My blue eyes to his grey and we get lost into eachother. Elliott's timing us and before you know it, he call's time. (Phew, we did it..no touching and he completed the dare..now it's his turn to ask someone a Truth or Dare, but first I'm dying to just kiss him and I do) I lean over before he turn's his body on the love seat and I crash my mouth onto his. "Whoa what was that for? Christian ask's after I break the kiss. "I just felt like kissing you, I say with a wink. He wink's back. "O.K. I choose. I choose Ana, Christian say's surprising me. "Truth or Dare? Christian ask's me. "Dare, I answer surprising everyone. "I dare you to french kiss Kate for about 3 minute's. Elliott will time you, Christian say's. I get up and walk over to the couch and sit next to kate. Elliott moves over to the love seat next to Christian and they both watch Kate & I, as we do the dare. We both turn and face eachother. We get really close on the couch so we can start making out. We start getting warmed up with a closed mouthed kiss,then kate slide's her tongue along my bottom lip and I open my mouth for her. She slips her tongue in as I do my tongue into her mouth. Kate & I are watching our guy's out of the corner's of our eye's and by the look's on their face's, they're really enjoying watching Kate & I making out. "Time, Elliott say's. Before I start to get up from the couch and go sit back down next to Christian, they both look like they're wanting to ask Kate & I some question's. Kate & I get comfortable as we wait for the guy's to ask there question's. Kate look's at me. "I think this might take awhile, Kate say's as we see Elliott and Christian deciding which question to ask first. I giggle,making kate giggle too.

"We both were watching how you and Kate were really getting into the kissing and making out, Elliott and I both say. "Yeah, we were watching you two too and you two were really enjoying watching us making out, Ana & Kate both say. "Yeah, it seem's to us that you two have been doing that before? Christian ask's and Elliott agree's. "Well, You're right, Ana and I have done this before. It was just for experience at first,but then the next two times were for fun cause we were lonely,drunk and horny, Kate say's. "You've done this three times? Elliott ask's just to confirm what Kate said. "Yes, The first time Kate and I we were both single and I was curious. Kate's been with a female before, but I've never done it and was curious. We wanted to stay in and didn't feel like going out. We ordered food to be delivered and we ate,drank beer and listened and danced to music. We got to dancing and acting crazy just having fun. We got into dirty dancing and then she kissed me and I liked it. I trusted her and she was and is my best friend so I kissed her back and next we knew we were making out on the couch, Ana say's. "Yeah we just kissed nothing more until the second time, then we went a little further, Kate say's making Elliott and I curious to how far they went. "How far did you go the next time? I ask them. "The next time is was more kissing,but then we got naked and started exploring eachother's bodies with touching and kissing, Kate answer's making Ana blush. Elliott and I both get up and go sit down on the floor in front of them. "Did you go further on the third time? Elliott ask's them. "Yeah, Kate & I went to a toy store and she bought me a vibrator and we both used mine and her's on eachother while kissing and fondling ourselves, Ana say's. I have to wiggle to calm down my erection that is now hurting through my boxer's. I see Elliott do the same. I look at Ana and I see her wiggling.(OH BABY, DOES TALKING ABOUT KATE TURNING YOU ON..OR IS SEEING ME ERECT OR BOTH) I see where her eyes are focused and she's looking right at my dick. (YOU'RE LOOKING AT ME..NOT HER..MY SEXY VIXEN)

"The third time was three week's before we met you and Elliott. Ana was completely healed physically,mentally and emotionally,but she thought that Tucker has ruined her and she didn't want to feel like she was damage good's from him hurting her, Kate say's. "I didn't feel sexual, so I asked kate to make me feel better and she did. She proved me wrong and I felt myself getting back to me being me and sexual again, I say. Kate's looking at me and then back at the guy's. "So, are you two bi-sexual's? Elliott ask's making me almost choke on my water. "I'm not. I just did it for those reason's, but Kate here is and she's been with one other woman, I say. "I didn't know you're curious about having sex with females. If I'd known that we could've tried with a threesome or even go to a swinger's club, Christian say's making me blush and Kate look in shock. "Hey, we could've even done a foursome, Elliott say's. "I'm not sharing my girl with my brother, no offense elliott, Christian say's. "None taken. I just thought since Kate & Ana were together and we all trust eachother,Elliott say's. I hear Christian mumble under his breath. "Ana, can I talk with you in private? Christian ask's me. I look over at Kate & Elliott. "Excuse us, I say as Christian get's up from the floor and I get up from the couch. We both walk over to my bedroom door frame and talk.

"Ana, Are you really considering having a foursome with Kate & my brother. We're not wearing protection and I don't know what Elliott & kate are whether they use anything, but I don't want to get Kate pregnant and I sure hell don't want you getting something from my brother,even though he's only been with Kate and she with him, but before he was with kate,he was a horndog, Christian say's. "I know, but we can talk through what we all want and when I'm with Elliott and you're with Kate, we'll both be using protection, that's if we decide to do this, I say as we both walk back to the couches and sit next to Elliott & Kate. "First of all we need to talk this through, then there need's to be some rules, guide-lines also we need to have some boundaries of where to kiss and touch and not touch, Christian say's. "I agree, Kate & Elliott both say. "Since it's late and we haven't got to bed yet and we'll have to go to Sunday dinner at our parent's house, plus I want to do something special with you today. We need to have some sleep. How about we do this next week-end at a hotel room, we can go out to dinner,dancing maybe and then go to the hotel, or else do it here? Christian ask's. "I would prefer it be here, Kate and I both answer. "O.K. so no objection to going out to dinner? Christian ask's. "No, dinner sound's good, Elliott,Kate and I all answer. "Good, then this next week-end we'll do this, Christian say's motioning to all of us. "O.k. let's go to bed now since it's 8:45 a.m. "Yeah, I at least need 6 hr's and 30 minute's,Kate say's. "I need about 8 or close to it, I answer. We'll say goodnight to eachother and we go into our bedroom's and shut the door's. Christian & I get into bed and snuggle close and overlap our leg's,kiss goodnight and then go to sleep.

Ana and I hear the t.v. on and wake up. I look at her clock and see it's 4:20 p.m. We've slept 7 hr's. Ana is a little groggy and grouchy as she didn't get her 8 hr's, but the shower and some food will help wake her up. Ana & I get up and we just throw some clothes on and go out into the livingroom to see what Elliott & Kate are doing. Elliott is fixing sub sandwiches. "Hey you two, here's something to eat to tide you over until we go to our parent's house for Sunday dinner,Elliott say's as he hand's Ana,Kate and myself a sandwich. We'll sit down on the couch and watch t.v. while we eat. It's 4:40 p.m. as we're eating.

When we finish eating,we all clean up the mess and then we go back into the girl's room's to start to clean up and get ready to go to our parent's house for dinner. Elliott making sub's for us. "Here,you two need something to eat until we go to our parent's house for Sunday dinner, Elliott say's as he hand's Ana,Kate and me a sub sandwich. I thank him and so does kate and Ana. We'll sit down on the couches and watch t.v. while we're eating. It's 4:40 as we're eating. When we all get finished eating and clean up the kitchen we then go back into the girl's room's to start to get cleaned up and ready to go to our parent's house for dinner. Ana start's running the shower water again to take a shower. We both strip out of our clothes and get into the shower. My eye's roam down Ana's naked wet body and she tries to cover herself with her arm's. (BABY There's no need to be shy now..your body is so hot) I lower her arm's and turn her around to face me. We both grab the body wash and loofah's to wash eachother, we then wash our own hair and rinse off before getting out. (I really want to be inside of her again,but if we do that then we'll never get gone to my parent's house and I'm anxious and nervous for them to meet her)

CHAPTER 30: QUICKIE SEX, THEN SUNDAY DINNER AT THE GREY'S:

Christian and I get out of the shower and we dry off. (Damn, now I wish we'd have had sex in the shower cause he's fully aroused and we can't do anything now. It's just after 5:40 p.m. and we have to finish getting ready and be at his parent's house at 6:30 for dinner..I wonder if we could do a quickie or maybe me pleasure him just so he won't be sexually frustrated and hurting down there during dinner) After I towel dry my hair and comb it out, I lower my body down and I surprise him in what I'm about to do. I take him by surprise as he's getting ready and is styling his hair. "WHOA BABY, Wh-,Christian start's to say and then he bend's his head back and groan's. "OH YES BABY, Your mouth..DAMN, Christian say's in a husky sexy voice longing the word damn. I don't tease him long as we don't have much time and I start to pleasure him and suckle on him. He groan's more and more until I feel him jerk, then he comes. "ANA, he call's out my name. I clean him up and stand up to finish getting ready. After his breathing has come back down to normal, he still is in shock as what I just did. Not the act,but just taking him like that. "Baby, you're amazing and that was incredible, Christian say's loudly over the hairdryer. I blush and give him a wink. I then lean over and kiss him on the lip's. Christian walk's out of the bathroom and start's to get dressed. I finish drying my hair before I pin it up into a french braid and also putting on make-up. After I've finished putting on make-up, I then go get dressed also. I see Christian wearing his black slack's and a white button down shirt with black shoes, no tie or jacket. I put on my black sleeveless jumper with red flat's and red belt. We both grab our cell phones and my purse before we walk out of my bedroom to meet Kate & Elliott in the livingroom. It's just 6:23 p.m. and Christian see's my worry and he pull's out his phone to call his mom.

"Mom, We're just now leaving Kate's & Ana's apartment, we'll be there shortly, I say. "No rush dear, take your time. I don't want you in an accident, Mom say's. "O.K. We'll see you soon, I say and I hang up the phone and put it back into my pocket. Elliott,Kate,Ana and I all walk out of there apartment and she lock's up. Reynold's is still here and we'll get into the car. Kate is sitting up front this time and Ana is sitting in the middle of me and Elliott in the back seat. When Reynold's pull's into our parent's drive-way it's 6:48 p.m. We'll get out and go upto the entrance of my parent's house. Gretchen our parent's house maid answer's the door and takes the girl's purses and jacket's. Kate's the only one who brought a jacket. We'll walk into the house as we hear our parent's and Mia talking in the livingroom. Mom & Dad are in a conversation when Mia stand's up as she notices us walking in. "Welcome to our home. Carrick, this is the young lady that I told you about. Christian brought her in cause she was attacked,but she faught her attacker,but still needed to be checked over with. Her name is Anastasia Steele, but she likes to be called Ana and she's Christian's girlfriend, also she's the new intern at Christian's work. This young lady here, her name is Kathryn Kavenhaugh and she also did a Interview on Christian for the college paper and she's Elliott's girlfriend, Mom say's to dad. "Well, lovely to meet you both and welcome to our home, Dad say's as Gretchen walk's in and ask's us what we would like to drink. "I'll take a sprite, Ana say's. "I'll have one too, Kate say's. "I'll have a coke, I say. "I'll have a beer since I'm not driving, Elliott say's. Gretchen nod's and then goes to get our drink's. Mom's drinking tea,dad's drinking his scotch on the rock's and Mia is drinking a root beer. Ana & I take a seat on the long couch with Mia sitting next to Ana. Elliott & Kate are sitting on the love seat couch. Mom & Dad have taken the two chair's facing eachother with a coffee table sitting in the middle of us all. Gretchen walk's back in and hand's us our drink's. Reynold's is in the kitchen where Gretchen is staying while she's fixing dinner.

After Gretchen leaves to go back into the kitchen,Carrick & Grace then start asking Kate and myself question's to get to know us. (Grace look's nice tonight,without her doctor's coat on. She's wearing a cream blouse with beige pant's and pump's. Mia is wearing a knee length spaghetti strap pink dress with a black belt and pump's. Carrick is wearing grey pant's with a black button down with sleeves rolled up) "You ladies look lovely tonight, Grace say's. "Thank you Grace,Kate & I both say. Carrick clear's his throat like he's wanting to say something. "Kate,Ana, Are you two getting ready to graduate soon? Carrick ask's. Kate & I sit our drink's down and turn to face him. "I bet you two are pretty excited knowing that you two will have job's and your future's already planned out. Also you two won't have that pressure of dealing where you two are going to be working at and that it's already taken care of and you two can just enjoy graduating and having fun before life begin's, Carrick say's. Kate & I both give eachother a look before we answer him. "Yes, Kate & I are both excited to be graduating next week friday on June 10th. Kate will be doing her Journalism job,while I'll be starting my Internship training at G.E.H and then after that I'll be joining Roz and Christian doing M&A's, I say to Carrick. Carrick look's at Kate. "Kate,I've worked with your father a few times on thing's and court cases as Christian has to too. We both know the Kavenhaugh family pretty well, Carrick say's.(So you like her more then me, is that it. I just don't have that much money like Kate's family or your's do..I hope you do like me,cause I'm in love with your Christian) "Yeah, my dad has told me that he'd been in a few business deal's and court cases with you and Christian, Kate say's. Carrick look's at me now. "Ana, Carrick say's as I look at him again. "What does your parent's do? Carrick ask's me. I spat my drink out and have made a mess. Christian and Grace help clean me and the mess up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject, dad say's. I grab more napkins and wipe my top of my jumper off.

After Ana wipes her top off,she look's down and is fumbling with her finger's.(Ana always does this when she's nervous or upset. I get her nervousness) "Please,it's alright and we can talk about something else less uncomfortable, my dad say's to Ana. I see Ana straighten up her body and turn's her attention to my dad.(That's my girl, don't show weakness. I'm right here with you) "My birth father died when i was either hr's or day's old when he had to be deployed to go to the Marines. My mom Carla Adam's had to raise me on her own until a friend and fellow Marine buddy of my dad's came back home and looked us up. He helped raise me and married my mom. He gave me his last name, hence the name Steele. My mom ended up doing odd's and end's job's just to make some money. My step-dad Ray,he made furniture in his work shed until he got enough money saved up to buy his own furniture store to sell his furniture. Ray also loved to read,fish,hunt and even watch old classic movie's. Ray worked and fished until he got sick with cancer and died two month's after I'd started my Senior yr in college. My mom was on her fourth husband when she got sick and died on my Junior yr in college. Bob her fourth husband and her lived in Georgia where she died. She too had cancer, Ana say's. I look at my parent's as they're both stunned speechless. Gretchen walk's in."Dinner's served, Gretchen say's. My mom get's up and walk's over to Ana and sit's down between her and Mia and hug's her. Ana start's tearing up and my mom rubs her back while she cries. "Just let it out dear, Mom say's as I hand mom a hanky to give to Ana. After Ana has stopped crying, mom wipes Ana's tear's and calm's her down by soothing her head with her hand's. "I'm so sorry dear, it must've been hard finishing school with no one here, Mom say's. "I had Kate's parent's, along with Kate and her brother, also I had my friend Jose, Ray and his father were fishing buddies and I grew up with Jose, Ana say's. "That's good that you had someone to look out for you, Mia say's. "Yeah, Ana say's. Mom get's up and look's down at all of us. "My two boy's. I'm so blessed to have three amazing children and two of them have the most beautiful and smart woman in there lives, Mom say's. "Yeah, our son's are finally real men, Dad say's. "Dad, we've been men for awhile now. We own our own companies and don't live at home anymore, Elliott say's. "True,but now you both have someone special in your lives to share it with, Dad say's. Gretchen is still waiting to see if we're going to go to the dining room to eat. "Let's go eat, Elliott say's. Everyone stand's up and we'll walk into the dining room. Dad,Elliott and I pull out the chair's for Kate,Mia,Ana and mom. They'll sit down and we scoot them upto the table. After we've scooted them upto the table, we take our own seat's. It's after 7:18 p.m. as we start to say grace,then we fill our plates. All the dishes of food are placed in the middle of the table.

After Grace & Carrick said grace,we then filled our plates with the delicious food. (I'm so glad that I didn't break down during the whole telling of my parent's and that I held it in until Grace walked over and sat down between Mia and myself. She hugged me and I just broke down. She comforted me and soothed me until I stopped crying. Christian is so lucky to have this wonderful family) After we've filled our plates and start eating,Grace look's at me & kate. "You said your graduation is on the 10th, right? Grace ask's. "Yes, Kate answer's for us as I have food in my mouth. "Would it be alright if we could come and watch you girl's walk across the stage and get your degree's/diploma's? Grace ask's. "Sure, we would love for you two attend. Christian is giving a speech and will be shaking hand's with the graduate's,plus posing for picture's, I say. "I didn't know it was WSU that you're going to be speaking at, Carrick say's to Christian. "Yeah, I'd donated money for some classes to be built and the dean wanted a favor in return and it was to speak to the graduate's on there graduation day, Christian say's. "Your parent's and Ray will be watching over you on your day, Grace say's and she squeezes my hand. "Not only will we be attending your graduation, but on the 9th the night before, we're hosting a charity fundraiser and this yr is going to be a Masquerade Ball and we would love it if you girl's would come with our boy's and participate in it. "I've never been to a Masquerade Ball or even a fundraiser or gala, I say. "You haven't? Christian, Grace and even Elliott ask all stunned. "No, I didn't, but I would love to go, I say. "We can make a day of it and go get our hair done and go dress shopping before the night start's, Grace say's. "I would like that, I and Kate both say. "Good, then that's settled, Grace say's as we continue with our dinner. "What is the charity and what does this Ball all in-tell? I ask curious.

(WOW, dad & Mia are really liking Ana & Kate. Our mom already is falling in love with them. Ana is so down to earth and sweet. Kate is too,but kate and her family has money and I hope that that isn't a downfall with my dad. Ana has just asked my parent's what the charity for the Masquerade Ball is and what all goes on at these fundraiser's. Mom is explaining it all to her as I'm watching them talk back and forth to eachother. Gretchen walk's in to collect the dinner dishes and put the leftover food away. Elliott & I were so nervous as to how our dad and sister were going to like our girl's or if it'll take them awhile for our dad to come around to liking them, but after a few grueling question's more for Ana then kate, he and mia started to really like them) "Gretchen, I think dessert is ready, mom say's as she stop's explaining the fundraiser to Ana and look's at Gretchen. "I'll go help her mom, Mia and Elliott both offer and get up to go dish up the dessert,coffee,or tea. Mom then continue's to explain all that goes on at the fundraiser's. Elliott,Mia and Gretchen walk back in with bowl's of apple pie with vanilla ice-cream, coffee and tea. They place everything down in front of all the seat's and then Mia and Elliott sit back down. Gretchen walk's back into the kitchen. It's going on 9:20 p.m. as we begin eating dessert. Mom is still telling Ana about the fundraiser.

(So Ana we do this annually and we host a different charity every yr. This year this is for Christian and how he was raised. We want to bring awareness to those whose parent's were like Christian's birth mother and father and try and help them to get sober or to get in a better,cleaner living situation to where the crime isn't going on and they don't slip into trouble. Also if there's cases to where the child is left,he or she will get the help they need and to get placed with living relatives if there is any. That's what Grace has already explained to me. I'm so greatful for them for adopting Christian. No telling where he would be right now or even if he would still be here. I shake just thinking that he might not even be here now if it weren't for them. I want to help out in anyway I can,but I don't know how since I don't have that much money. Grace is now explaining what all that goes on at these fundraiser charity Ball's) "The fundraiser includes, a four course dinner with your choice of dessert. We also have raffle's,auction's and prizes to the winner's. There's also dancing, Grace say's. "We'll have to go dress shopping and maybe even ball gown shopping along with getting beautified, Mia say's as she's jumping up and down excited. "Also at mid-night there's a firework's display and the MC announces the total of money we've raised, Grace mention's. "It's the 9th on a Thursday? I confirm. "Yes, Grace say's to me and to Kate. "We can make it a whole girl's day and go to lunch, unless you two can't get off of work since you've just started your training then? Grace ask's us. I look at Christian. "I can ask my boss at the paper,but I'm sure he'll let me off, Kate say's. I give Christian my puppy dog eyes and pout look.(I know this will get him to cave and let me off work that day) "O.K. You can have that day off too, so Thursday you'll be off enjoying yourself and I'll be stuck at work with meetings, Christian say's in a pouty voice. I kiss him on the lip's. "I'll make up the hrs and will get my training done, I say. "O.K. but no more special day's off until your training is done, Christian say's. "O.K. deal, I say.

"I'll miss you on Thursday. I won't get to see you until after 4 p.m. and then we won't get much alone time,cause we'll have to get ready to go to our parent's house for the fundraiser, I say in a pouty voice. "Bro, you can take the day off and make it a 4 day week-end off with her. You're the boss and you can do whatever you want to, Elliott say's. "Son, that's the perk's of being a boss, Dad say's. "You're right. I'll call Roz and ask her to fill in for me for Thursday also. She's going to be filling in for me on Friday graduation day,so I will just take that day off also, I say. "You will? Ana ask's me. "Sure, I want to spend as much time with you before we have to go mingle with my parent's guest's, I say. "Plus son you need a break. You've worked so hard making your company and getting it up and running that you haven't really relaxed and now that you have Ana in your life, it's time to just relax and let your C.O.O run thing's, Dad say's. "I do need some relaxation and I need to do it before I have to leave to go for these 6 week's meeting's. I'll get thing's in order and ask Andrea to help Roz if she need's it, I say. Ana is all giddy and excited at the idea of having a long week-end with me. We finish our dessert and we help clean up since Gretchen has went to her quarter's for the evening. Mia,Mom and dad all walk us to the entrance of the house after we've finished cleaning up. Kate & Ana get there thing's out of the closet and we kiss and say goodnight to everyone.

Reynold's is waiting for us in the car with all the door's open waiting for us to get in. We give one last hug and kiss to Christian's & Elliott's parent's. We then get into the car. We all wave as Reynold's is driving out of the circular drive-way. Reynold's drives us back to our apartment. Kate is sitting up front with Reynold's and I'm sitting in the back seat with Elliott & Christian. Christian is sitting in the middle. It's just 8 minute's after 11 p.m. as Reynold's is driving. Kate turn's on the radio on low volume as we relax going home. "So, ladies, How was it? Elliott ask's us. "It was nice. Mia is fun and she's very talkative. I like her, Kate & I both say. "She's our little sister who is always talking,talking,talking, Elliott say's. "Well, can you blame her. She's the only girl with two older brother's. Sure she get's the run of the house,but with your mother working and not paying her much attention, she has to do something when she does have her attention, Kate say's.

"I guess we've all been pretty busy lately, Elliott & I both say. "Yeah, she doesn't have anyone to talk to and when you do have time,it's not giving her the time she want's to talk with you. I know what it's like to split your parent's time or a sibling's time, Kate say's. "I guess we need to start changing our schedules and make more time with Mia besides a lunch once a week, Elliott say's. "Yeah, I'll have a talk with Mia and see what we can do and have Andrea mark it in my schedule, I say. "Sound's like a plan, Kate & I both say to them. Reynold's park's the car in front of our apartment and we'll get out. Reynold's goes in after kate unlock's the door. He does a check to see if all is safe. Reynold's walk's back out and nod's letting us know it's o.k. and we all go in. Reynold's get's back into the car and stay's guard. It's 11:45 p.m.

Kate,Elliott, Ana and I all grab a bottled water before we turn out the light's go we'll go get ready for bed. Kate & Elliott shut her bedroom door. I shut Ana's bedroom door.(As much as I want to be inside Ana again, I know she's tired from the evening and also from not getting her 8 hrs from earlier out. She need's her sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a big day for her) Ana & I do our nightly routine in her bathroom and we also change for bed. Ana put's on a camisole top with panties and I just have boxer's on. We then get into bed and she put's lotion on and I set her alarm clock to get up at 7:20 a.m. We both lay down and cuddle close together with our arm's and leg's wrapped around eachother. She lay's her head between my arm and chest as she lays her head on my chest. I lightly rub her back with the pad's of my finger's. I know she likes this as it relaxes her and it calm's her into a sleep. It calm's me knowing it calm's her. I lean up and kiss her head and then I lay back down and we both close our eyes to sleep. I wake a watch her for a minute,check the time,it's 1:15 a.m. then fall into a deep sleep dreaming of us.

CHAPTER 31:ANA'S FIRST DAY AT G.E.H-GETTING HER STARTED:

Ana's alarm clock goes off. It's Monday June 6th,2011. I turn over to shut off the alarm before Ana wakes up. Ana groan's and I feel her stirring. Ana start's to stretch to wake herself up. I do the same. After she stretches,she fall's back to sleep. I let her sleep ten minute's more and then I'll have to wake her up. It's now 7:32 a.m. and I've watched her sleep another ten minute's. I get close to her and nuzzle into her neck to wake her up. She groan's again. I snicker.(My angel doesn't like early morning's) "Baby, it's time to wake up. I've let you sleep another ten minute's and now it's 7:35 a.m. and we need to get up,shower,dress and eat before leaving for work. You have a busy day today and so do I with meeting's and also showing you your new office, I say in a soothing voice not to startle her. Ana's eye's flicker open and I see her ocean blue eyes starring at me. "Morning Baby, I say as I see her yawning. Ana cover's her mouth as she yawn's again. I chuckle and reach for her hand and kiss her on the mouth. Ana scruches her faceas she got bad breath. "That doesn't bother me baby, I say to her. "Morning baby,Ana say's. "How did you sleep? I ask her. "Good, How did you sleep? Ana ask's me. "Good, I had another good night's sleep, I tell her as she start's to sit up to get out of bed. I follow her as we both walk into her bathroom and we do our morning routine. We both take a quick shower together and wash our own bodies and hair so we don't get distracted and make us late for work. After we're washed,we both get out and dry off. Ana dry's her hair first,then she hands me the hair dryer and she braids her hair up into a french braid and then pin's it up. Ana then add's a little make-up on. We both walk out of her bathroom and we pick out what we're going to wear. Ana pick's out a light grey above the knee pencil skirt with a black sleeveless silk blouse and a waist length grey vest that matches with black sheer thigh high's and black pump's. I put on the same color as I'm wearing my signature grey suit with a silver/grey tie. Black belt,shoes and a white shirt. I hand Ana a box and she open's it. "Thank you, Ana say's after she takes out her gift. (I got her a tan color briefcase, it's the same leather and brand as mine. I thought she would need one) Ana goes into her closet and get's a few photo's to put into her briefcase to go in her new office. We both grab our phone's and her purse before we walk out of her bedroom. We go see what we can fix for breakfast. It's going on 8:18 a.m.

Christian & I are now in the kitchen and I'm looking in the fridge to see what I can make for us for breakfast. I take out egg's,bacon,cheese and fresh spinach to make us a omelet. I also fix Christian his coffee along with some orange juice and tea for me. I also make us some toast to go with our omelet's. Christian is sitting at the bar and he get's up and help's prepare thing's. I finish fixing the omelet's and I plate them along with the toast. I cut up some fruit and add it to the plate's. I then walk around the bar and sit down next to him on the other bar stool. We eat our breakfast. Kate walk's out and goes to the fridge to get waffles. She put's them in the toaster. "Morning, Kate say's to us. "Morning, Christian & I both say while eating. "Elliott's already gone, he left about 4:30 he was a little late, Kate says as she's fixing her waffles and coffee. Christian & I take our dishes to the sink and wash them along with the omelet pan. Kate sit's down on the couch and eat's her waffles. Christian & I walk out of the apartment and Taylor's now waiting for us with Benson in the passenger seat. Christian open's the car door for me and I slide in, then Christian get's in and we both buckle up before Taylor drives off. Taylor then drives us to G.E.H. It's 8:50 a.m. (I'm so nervous and anxious today. It's my first official work day,but Christian say's it might not be no working, it'll just be an introduction and getting my ID Badge with number along with my picture taken. Also Barney the tech guy will show me how to set up my computer and work laptop. Also he'll put in the app's that I need. Also if Roz has me start work,she'll tell me to work at my own pace. Also Roz & Christian will be showing me my new office that he had maintenance put in along with a privacy fog glass office door. Also he had it soundproofed like his office..I wonder why)

Taylor pull's into G.E.H parking garage and park's the car in Christian's parking space. We all get out and go up in the elevator to the top floor. We get to Christian's floor and Roz,along with Andrea are both waiting for us at Andrea's desk. It's 8:56 a.m. and we're early,well early for me. Christian told me before we met he would get in at 8:20 at the latest. Taylor & Benson have already gone into there security office to start work. Christian and I are now standing in front of Andrea and beside Roz. "Morning , Miss Steele, Andrea say's. "Morning, Christian & I both say. "Morning Roz, Christian and I both say to her as we turn to look at her. "Morning Christian,Ana, Roz say's. Andrea hand's Christian his mail,messages and a cup of coffee. He look's through his mail and messages before he leaves to go into his office. Christian throw's the trash mail away and we give eachother our code wink for see ya later and then he walk's toward's his office. Andrea follow's him with her scheduling book to tell him what his day is. Roz look's at me. "Ready to get your picture taken and get your ID number? Roz ask's me. "Sure, I say. "It'll just be a temporary tag until your permanent tag comes in, Roz say's as we're getting into the elevator to go down three floor's. It's 9:35 a.m. as we're in the elevator.

(I'm sitting here in my desk chair while Andrea's telling me my busy schedule. I wish I could've went with Ana and Roz to get her ID number and picture done. Hopefully I will be done with this meeting so I can show Ana her new office and everything that I'd put into it. I'm excited to see her reaction) Andrea get's finished telling me my day and leaves me with the schedule so I can check stuff off. I sit back and drink my coffee as I review the file in front of me for my meeting with and from Thailand at 10:20 a.m. It's now 10:05 a.m. and then I hear the window ping on my computer to open the via satallite window. I do and there they're and waiting for me. (There early and prompt. I like that) We discuss the new business deal's and project's. Also we discuss the money part of the contracts and what they're wanting on my end. After we've discussed everything, Roz and Ana walk into my office as I'm ending the via-satallite call. "Ready to show Ana her office, Roz say's. "Good, so you've got the form's signed,picture taken and ID number? I ask. "Yes, it's all done, Roz say's. I put my arm around Ana's waist and I lead her and Roz out of my office. We go around the corner and Ana's new office is between mine and Roz's office. I point out to Ana her name that is etched on the glass along with a taped piece of paper with her temporary title. "You'll soon have a permanent title and I didn't want maintenance to do it twice,so I put intern on as a temporary position, I say. Ana smile's. I then open the double office door's and we'll walk in. I see Ana look at the floor to ceiling window's like I have. She then walk's toward's her desk. Ana feel's the wood and see's the shiny glass finish desk top along with the very cushioned desk chair that roll's on the floor. "I wanted you to have a nice seat so your behind wont get sore being sitting all day, I say. Ana look's down and see's the checkered rig that I had put underneath her chair and desk. It's red,black and white square's. Ana nod's that she likes what she sees. I point out to her the button on the middle drawer in her desk that locks her office doors for when she wants privacy. Ana continues to walk around and she see's the wide,long dark red leather couch with two big leather chair's that I picked out with a glass coffee table that's in a shape of a flower. Ana sit's down on the couch and likes the feel of it. "I also had them put in a full bathroom for you so you wouldn't have to walk back and forth to the lobby to use the bathroom, I say. "Thank you, Ana say's. She also notices two silver filing cabinet's along with two shelving unit's for her book's and personal items. "I wanted to make your office warm and comfortable for you, I say. Ana smiles.

"Thank you Roz,Christian, I love my office, Ana say's. "I'm sorry,but I have a meeting in the conference room with our chicago shipyard ppl,but I'll be done shortly and then we can go for lunch unless Roz needs you for something, I say to Ana. "No, I'm sure Barney will be done when you come, Roz say's. I walk out of Ana's office and I see Barney walking in with Ana's work laptop in hand. He nod's to me as we pass eachother. I go into my office and grab the chicago files and go to the conference room. The three men are already waiting on me. It's 11:35 a. I'm 7 minute's late. "Sorry to keep you waiting gentlemen, but I had something to do before I came here, I say and they all nodded as I get my paper's ready to start the meeting. They do the same. The meeting ended and it only took 18 minute's. It's 11:53 a.m. I take my file back into the office and make sure nothing is turned on or left for someone to see and I walk into Ana's office. "Ready for lunch? I ask her. "Yep, I'm starving, Ana say's. I chuckle. "Me too, Where do you want to go? I ask her. "Mile High Club, Ana say's. Ana & I walk to the elevator where we see Benson & Taylor already waiting on us. I nod to Andrea and she nod's back as we'll get into the elevator. The elevator descends down and I turn to Ana.

"So did Roz have you get started on whatever task she wants you to do? I ask her. "Yes, but she did say that I could work at my own pace. You were right. She also said that there is 9 or 10 boxes of G.E.H employees and about 7 or 8 client boxes of files that I have to do all the transfer's from paper file to computer file, I say to him. "Well hopefully you can get it done and not push yourself. Also if you need any help or ask any question, just come to me,Roz,or even Barney, Christian say's. "I know, Roz said the same thing, I say as the elevator door's open and we walk out and get into the car to go to the Mile High Club for lunch.

CHAPTER 32:LUNCH & GETTING STARTED WITH MY FIRST TASK:

Ana & I are in the car and Taylor's driving us to the Mile High Club for lunch. Ana just told me that Roz wants her to get started with the file transfer's when we get back from lunch. (I have complete confidence in Ana and I know she'll do good and complete the first task) "So did all Roz and Barney show and tell you? I ask her. "Well after you left, Barney walked in and Roz introduced me to him. We shook hand's and he sat down at my desk and booted up my laptop and my computer. Roz had left to go get the files and she was holding one file as a test file so Barney could show me what to do. He took me step by step of what to do and told me what to type and I typed it. After he showed me everything,he then told me to push the number 7 on the phone and it'll connext to him and he'll be up to see me. I thanked him and then Roz told me all that she wanted me to do and then she left. I got started and had done 7 files when you showed up, Ana say's as Taylor's now pulling into the Mile High Club. Ana,Benson,Taylor and I all get out of the car and we go into the building and up the elevator to go to the restaurant.

After lunch while I'm doing file transfer's, I know Christian will be in more meeting's. Christian mentioned that he would be swamped,but Monday's are always busy for him. We get upto the restaurant and Christian tell's the hostess we would like the private room. She get's 4 menu's and we follow her through the restaurant and to the private room. Taylor & Benson want to eat at the bar, so the hostess leaves two menu's for them. She then proceed's to take us to the private room. Christian pull's out my chair,then scoot's me upto the table. He takes his seat next to me and sits down. The hostess hands us our menus and then leaves. Six minute's later our waiter who is Rick comes in and ask's us what we would like to drink or any starter's. "No starter's, but we would like two cokes with ice and some ice water's, Christian say's. Rick nod's and before he leaves we stop him to tell him what we would like to eat. "I would like the 6 ounce sirlion cooked medium rare with a salad with ranch dressing and a loaded baked potato, Ana say's. "I'll have the same, but make it a 8 ounce steak for me, Christian say's. Rick nod's and then walk's out with our order to tell the kitchen. He comes back with our drink's and water's and then he leaves to go fix our salad's. He returns with our salad's and then leaves us to eat them. It's 1:28 p.m. "Baby, I say to Christian and he look's at me. "Yes, Christian say's. "We've been gone an hr and I don't want to get on the bad side of Roz on my first day. Could you call her and explain that we're at the restaurant still and the service is slow but when we get finished we'll be back to work? I ask him. "Sure baby, but you have nothing to worry about. Sure Roz is in charge of you, but I'm your boss and you won't get into trouble, Christian say's. "O.K. but just to ease my worry could you call her? I ask. "Sure baby, Christian say's as he get's his phone out of his pocket and call's Roz. He tells her that we're running late,but as soon as we're finished eating,we'll be right back at work. After he get's off the phone with her,he then get's connected to Andrea to reschedule his two meeting's that he was scheduled for at 1:40 which is in 3 minute's and then another meeting at 2:20 which he won't make it to that one either. We're just now eating our salad's and haven't even gotten our main entree. It's now 1:39 p.m. as he tell's Andrea to reschedule the two meeting's for whenever they've available time. Andrea say's o.k. and he hang's up the phone and put's it away.

"Roz say's it's o.k. but not to let it become a habit, I tell her chuckling. "You're joking right? Ana ask's me. "Yes baby, I'm joking. Roz said it's o.k. and just relax and no pressure to hurry back. The files will still be here, Christian say's. "So when's your next meeting? I ask him. "I don't have one until 4, but at 3:30 I have to go see Elliott at the construction site. When my 4 p.m. meeting is done, then I can leave for the night, I say. "Wow, so at 5 p.m. you'll be done, Ana says. "Yes, but baby, I forgot to ask you I have a session with Flynn and I would like it if you would come with me. It's at 5:40 p.m.? I ask her. "Sure baby, Ana say's. We finish our salad's and Rick walk's in with our entree's and he places them down in front of us with steak sauce,bread and whatever else we might ask of him to get. He takes our salad bowl's and leaves the room to let us eat our meal. "Mmm, this steak is good, Ana say's. (DAMN, HER MAKING THAT Mmm sound is going straight to my dick and I want her badly. I know she's sexually frustrasted since we didn't get to have morning sex) "Baby, please don't Mmm I want to be inside you and we can't, I say is a begging and husky voice. "Sorry baby, I'll remember next time, Ana say's as she continues to eat her food. I continue to eat mine. Rick comes in and check's on us and ask's if we need anything. Ana point's to her drink and Rick nod's. He leaves and comes back with two drink's,one for her and one for me. I nod thanking him and he walk's back out. Ana & I finish our meal and I ask for the check. Rick comes in and I hand him my A-MEX card and he goes to settle the bill. Rick comes back and I sign it and leave a tip. Rick nod's and Ana & I get up and we walk out. We meet Taylor & Benson at the bar and we walk through the restaurant to get into the elevator. Once we're in the elevator,it goes down to the bottom and we get out and get back into the car. Taylor drives us back to work. It's 2:50 p.m. as Taylor's driving us. Taylor pull's in and Benson & Ana get out. Ana & Benson get into the elevator. Taylor drives me straight to Elliott's construction site. We're early,but Elliott won't mind. Taylor & I get out and go upto where elliott is and he show's me what he wanted me to see. He show's me the plan's and the two floor's already up. When I get back into the car,it's 3:44 p.m. and Taylor takes us back to G.E.H. Taylor park's the car in my spot and we go up the elevator. When we get to my floor,it's 4:24 p.m. Elliott's construction site isn't that far from G.E.H. Andrea hand's me my messages and I go collect my file to go to my meeting in the conference room.

(Boy, I just seen Christian rush past my office in a hurry. He look's tired,stressed and busy. I think tonight I will give him a body massage using my heated body oil to relax him. I've completed one box and am now 24 files into the second one. It's now 4:31 p.m. and I hope to finish this box when 5 p.m. hit's) I work and don't notice Christian standing at my door way watching me. "Hey baby, I see that you're hard at work and didn't even notice that it's 5 p.m. Time to go, Christian say's. "Oh, I must've lost track of time. I was so in the zone and have finished with the two boxes and now am on the third. I'm 4 files into the third, I say. "Wow, you have been working hard. Baby, remember what Roz and I told you. You can work at your own pace. I don't want you to burn yourself out,Christian say's. "I won't. I'm going at my own pace. I can type fast and get through a box in maybe 1 hr and 30 minute's or less, depending on how long the file that I'm typing is. Also I'm a fast reader, I say. "Wow, if you can read and type that fast then you'll be done in no time and then you'll be onto the next thing, Christian say's. "Goody, then that'll mean that I'll be working with you and Roz before long, I say. Christian wink's at me. "I'll take these two boxes back to Roz's office for you baby, while you clean off your desk and get your thing's to go, Christian say's. "Thank's baby, I say as he grabs the two boxes and takes them to Roz's office. I clean off my desk,boot down my computer and put my work laptop in my desk drawer, then I gather up my purse and briefcase, then walk out of my office. We both meet at the elevator. Benson & Taylor are already waiting in the car as I saw them going in the elevator going down. Christian & I wait for the elevator and once it arrives,we get in and go down. It's 5:24 p.m. when we're in the car. "It won't take long to get to Flynn's as he's close to G.E.H. I sometimes run to his office before work, if I need to see him in an emergency, Christian say' at your own pace, Christian say's. "I am, this is my pace. I'm a fast typist and I am also a fast reader, I say. "Wow, if you keep this up then before the two week's are up,you'll be onto the next task, Christian say's.

CHAPTER 33: MEETING CHRISTIAN'S THERAPIST FLYNN:

Taylor park's the SUV in the parking lot of where Flynn work's. Taylor,Benson,Ana & I all go into the building that hold's his office. I walk upto the receptionist and she know's me real well from all my session's and phone session's. "He'll be with you in a few minute's,he's running behind today, She say's. "O.K. I say. Ana,Taylor & Benson are already sitting down in chair's. I go over to sit down in a chair next to Ana and I just relax and wait until John comes out of his office and lead's me to come in. "Baby, I want to tell you something, I say and she stop's whatever she was doing and look's at me. "Yes, what is it? Ana ask's. "Well, whenever you and I met and I couldn't get you out of my head, well I talked about you to Flynn and he asked me all sort's of questions. He asked me to discribe you and your name,also he wanted to know where you're working and why interested in G.E.H. I told him that you're almost a graduate and that you work at Clayton's Hardware store and that you were interested in not only G.E.H, but also two other companies and that you were trying to decide which job to choose from and that you had to pick one before graduation as you haven't got a major yet. I also told him that you were interested in me also and couldn't get me out of your head. He also asked me if you've been in therapy before and I told him you were, but I didn't tell him who and why you went, I say. "You talk about me with him? Ana ask's me. "Yes, I've told him something's everytime I come and see him, I say. "I hope he doesn't invade my privacy and go looking for my therapist. I don't want to reveal anything to him unless I say so also I don't want to bring up old thing's and make my nightmare's come back, Ana say's. "I'm sure he won't, but if he has then we'll just tell him that you're not happy with that and do not wish to talk about anything in the past unless you say so, I say. "What else did he ask you or that you told him about me? Ana ask's as Flynn's patient has just walked out and I'm waiting for him to call me to come in. "I just told him that I haven't told you everything about my life,but that you do know about my childhood and being adopted and my touching issues along with my nightmare's. I also told him that I don't wish to discuss my teenage year's today or anytime and that we will talk about that privately when I'm ready, I say. "O.K. Ana say's. "Also he's really excited to meet you, I say making Ana smile. John call's me to come in and Ana walk's in with me.

I'm getting ready to meet John Flynn as Flynn has just motioned for Christian to come in. Christian & I leave Taylor in the waiting room and we walk into Flynn's office. Benson left to go wait in the car. "Hi Christian, this must be Anastasia Steele the young lady that you can't get out of your head, John say's. "Yes, she likes to be called Ana and she's not just the young lady that I can't get out of my head. Ana and I are dating and she's my girlfriend, I say to john. "Wow, Congrat's, John say's. "Thank's, Ana & I both say. "John, just to remind you, I haven't told Ana anything about my puberty year's and I want us to do it in private,plus when I'm ready to tell her, I say. "I remember christian, john say's.

"Ana, I hope I'm not being to forward,but when Christian told me about you and has been talking about you everytime he comes in here, he told me where you were from and I have a few friend's down there in Montasono. I also have a friend who's a female therapist also. Christian also mentioned that you were in therapy. I didn't go in great detail with my friend and neither did she as it's the rules with patient's, John say's. "Thank you john, yeah I'm glad that I found her and she did help me quite a lot and now all my problem's are gone, I say. "Well, that's great and I have a message from her since she know's that you're doing well. She told me to tell you congratulation's on all your success, John say's. "Well, tell her next time you talk to her tell her thank's and I hope everything is well with her, I say. "I will and just to tell you this Ana, since I've helped Christian a lot, I want you to know if ever you need to talk about anything I'm here, John say's. "I'll keep that in mind. I just don't want to talk about the past and bring the nightmares back, I say. "I don't want that to happen either, John say's. "So, Christian anything you would like to talk about? John ask's Christian. "I'm getting some business deal's going and helping them make there business's bigger or helping them with new ones. I'm also going to be bringing in a lot of money with these new business, Christian say's. "Wow, that's good, John say's. "Ana & Kate, Ana's best friend/room-mate and Elliott's girlfriend met our parent's at Sunday dinner, well Mom had already met Ana when I brought her in to be checked over as she was attacked by someone, Christian say's. "How did the meeting the parent's go? John ask's. "It went o.k. but they asked me alot of question's,but in the end we'd made plans for lunches,getting our hair done and going shopping, also they invited me to the fundraiser that is on the 9th the day before my graduation, I say. "That's nice, so your parent's really like her and Kate? John ask's. "Yeah, Christian say's. "Well, I see that our hr is up and it was really nice meeting you Ana, John say's. "Likewise, I say and we'll stand up and shake hand's again before he lead's us out into the waiting room to leave. It's 6:40 p.m. as we're there longer then a hr, but we'd to wait as john was running behind. "Seeya on Thursday this week Christian. Hope to see you again Ana, John say's. "O.K. John, Christian says. I just nod as we follow Taylor out of the building and get into the car. Taylor get's behind the wheel and drives back to my apartment.

"Well, I like him. He's very nice and he was very polite, Ana say's. "That's just him, he's very english, I say. Ana giggles. "I'm starving, Ana say's. "I bet. I wonder what we'll have to eat? I ask. "We can go out and eat somehwere? Ana ask's. "Sure, do you want to ask kate & Elliott to come or do you want to be alone? I ask her. "They can come, Ana says as we pull upto her apartment and we get out. Ana & I walk in and see Elliott & kate sitting on the couch watching something on t.v. "Hey, I say getting there attention. "Ana and I are starved and we would like to know if you two would like to join us? I ask them. "Sure, just let me wash up first, Kate & Elliott both say as they turn the t.v off and go wash up in Kate's bathroom. It's 7:02 p.m. as we've all went to go change to go out for dinner. Ana & I are still in our work clothes as we haven't changed from going to john's from work. After we've changed and freshened up,then we'll go into the livingroom and we decided where to go and I sit on the couch to wait for them.

CHAPTER 34: GETTING SOMETHING TO EAT:

"So, Ladies where do you want to go eat at? Christian ask's Kate & me. It's 7:23 p.m. "How about we try this little italian place that is a small little place, Kate say's. "O.K. I can eat italian, I say. "That sound's good, I say as Elliott,Ana,Kate and I all walk out of there apartment and kate lock's up. We'll get into one car and Taylor drives us to the restaurant. While we're getting dressed, Benson had a family emergency and Taylor had to drop her off at my apartment so she can get her car and go. It's just Taylor with us. When we get to this little Italian place,it's far back in a building and Taylor parks the car about two block's away from the restaurant. We'll get out of the car and go in. "Taylor,would you like to join us? Ana ask's him. "Yes please join us, I say. "Sure thank you Ana, Taylor say's. "You're Welcome, Ana say's. "Table for 5, I say to this little short hostess. She grabs 5 menu's and a wine list and we follow her to this long table. Elliott and I pull out two chair's for Ana & Kate. They sit down and we scoot them upto the table before we sit down. Taylor wait's until we sit down. The hostess hands us the menu's and wine list. The hostess then leaves and then this little girl walk's over and she couldn't be but 17 yrs old. "Evening, my name is Melissa and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I get you started with some drink's and maybe an appetizer? Melissa ask's. "Yes, We would like two iced tea's, one beer, one red wine and one coke. Also we would like some fried Mozzarella cheese stick's and fried zucchini, please, I say. "O.K. I'll have that out to you shortly,Melissa say's. Melissa leaves and a few minute's later an older girl walk's over and places Elliott's beer down along with my wine. Melissa comes over with the girl's drink's and Taylor's iced tea with our appetizer's. Melissa leaves us to eat our appetizer's while also looking over the menu.

"So Ana, How did you like your first day of work? Kate ask's Ana. "It went good. After Roz took me down to get my picture taken for my ID and to get my temporary ID number, then Christian & Roz showed me my new office and it was amazing. Andrea and Christian picked out my office furniture and he picked out some other stuff to make it more warm feeling. After I looked at everything in my office, then the tech guy named Barney came in and he had a work laptop for me and he got it all programmed and ready for me along with my desk computer. After Barney had got them set up, then Roz and Barney had me type in these App's and then she wanted me to get started working on my first task. She had me do a test file to see how to do it and then after I did, she and Barney left my office and I started working. I do file transfer's of all the G.E.H employee's and when I'm done with that then she wants me to do the file transfer's for the client's of G.E.H., I say while we're eating. "Wow, so how long did they give you to do this first task? Elliott ask's Ana. "Roz didn't really give me a certain time limit on when to complete the files. Christian told me and also Roz that I can go at my own pace. I don't want to burn myself out and make myself sick, Ana say's. "That's good, you just need to take your time even though you do type fast and you're a hard worker, Kate say's as we're finished with our appetizer's. Melissa walk's over. "Have you decided what you would like to eat for your entree? Melissa ask's. "Yes, I would like the grilled chicken alfredo with some bread stick's, Ana say's. "I'll have that too, Taylor & Kate both say. "I'll have the Lasagna classico, I say. "I'll have the spaghetti with meatball's, Elliott say's. Melissa finishes writing our order down and then walk's away to take our order to the kitchen. It's 8:43 p.m. as I check the time on my phone.

We'll just talk about our day. Kate talk's about what happened at the paper and Elliott talk's about the new building that he and his crew are building. We also talk about the Masquerade Ball and our graduation that's coming up. As we're all talking about graduation,melissa bring's our food and sit's our plates down in front of us. The older girl bring's more drink's for everyone,including ice water's. We'll nod our thank's to them before they leave. We dig into our food with very little conversation,maybe just a few words here and there while we're eating.

When we're done with our meal,melissa comes to our table. "Would anyone care for some dessert? Melissa ask's. "No thank you, I'm full I say. Melissa look's to Christian,Taylor,Kate, and Elliott and they all shake there heads saying no. She goes to get the check and Christian hand's her his card and she goes to figure the bill. She comes back and he fill's out the tip and sign's it. She nod's thanking him and hands him back his card. We'll get up and walk to the entrance of the restaurant. It's 10:15 p.m. when we'll get back into the car. Taylor drives us back to our apartment.

Taylor pull's upto the front of Ana's & Kate's apartment. We'll get out and kate unlock's the door. Taylor does his usual sweep of the apartment before we'll enter to make sure it's safe. Taylor nod's and goes back to get into the car to stand guard. Ana,Kate,Elliott and I, we all go inside and I lock the door so it'll be done when we go to bed. Kate & Ana goes to get something for us all to drink and we all go and sit down on the couches to relax. Kate turn's on the t.v. to see what there is to watch. Ana & I are cuddled on the love seat. Ana lean's over and start's to rub her hand up and down my chest and arm as she's whispering something in my ear. I can feel her warm breath on my neck. "B-A-B-Y, I'M Going to start a bubble bath, just wait about 7 minute's and then say goodnight to kate & elliott and then come join me, Ana whisper's seductively slow elonging the word baby. Ana then look's right into my eyes and I nod my answer yes. Ana then get's up to get ready to walk into her bedroom. "Good Night Kate,Elliott, Ana say's. "Good Night Ana,Elliott & kate both say as they turn to look at her. After they say goodnight to her,they both turn back to watch the show that's on t.v. I watch Ana as she's swaying her hip's as she's walking into her bedroom. Ana turn's her head over her shoulder as she reaches her door frame. I wink at her and start timing down the 7 minute's. I pretend to be interested in the stupid show that Elliott is watching as I'm waiting. After the 7 minute's are up, I stand up. "Going to bed bro? Elliott ask's as he's seen me stretching as I'm standing. "Yep, I say. "Nite, Elliott & Kate both say. "Nite, I say and then I wink at Elliott to secretly tell him what I'm really going to be doing. Elliott wink's back as he already know's. I walk into Ana's room and close and lock her bedroom door. I can hear Ana in the bathroom and I also can smell the lavender bubble bath. I walk into her bathroom after I quickly strip out of my clothes to go join her in the tub.

I see Christian walking in and he's gloriously naked.(OH MY AND HE'S ALREADY FOR ACTION TOO..so am I. I'm already hot and bothered and wanting him badly..That's why I am in here and not out there watching t.v. I want my evening to be with him inside of me before we go to sleep) I roam my eyes down his muscular chiseled chest with his 6 pack ab's and muscular arms, toned ass and OH that..my brain just went to mush. "See anything you like baby? Christian ask's me as he has seen me checking him out. I just nod cause now I can't form a single word. Christian chuckles as I see him doing the same thing that I just did. I look to where his eyes have landed and he's looking right at my perky pink breast's and nipples that have came above the water and bubbles. I blush as I lean forward in the tub for him to climb in. He does and sit's down behind me. My back is to his chest. Once he's sitting down, I turn my body around to face him. I straddle him and get my core right in the same direction as his dick. I then grab onto him and then brace myself with my other hand and lift up a bit so I can then lower myself with him fully inside of me. "AHHH, We both say as we both can feel him inside of me fully to the hilt. "I've missed you, Christian say's huskily as our faces are inches apart. "Yeah, I've missed you too baby, I say breathy.(I know what he's meaning. We've seen eachother physically,but not been intimate with eachother,so we've been missing eachother that way) Christian lower's his hand's and he hold's me on my hip's as I start to grind back and forth on him. (I don't know what time it is and I don't care, well a little I care cause we both have work tomorrow,but since we haven't had sex in awhile we both need this) We both start to kiss and it instantly goes to a fire,hungry kiss then it turn's into animalistic as we're both lustful and wanting eachother. Our lip's both glide down eachother bodies. Christian linger's down my jawline,then he grazes his teeth along the shell of my ear. After he has trailed down my ear,he suckles my earlobe before releasing it with a pop. I can feel his hot breath on my neck as he trail's down my neck. My mouth has went the same path on him and now I'm suckling on his neck leaving a love bite for everyone to see. I know he's doing the same thing.

Ana's suckling my neck as I'm suckling on her's. She's wanting to leave her mark on me,which I love. I want everyone to know that I'm taken and by this beautiful,sexy,smart and very sexual vixen that is my girlfriend. It turn's me on knowing that and my mark on her will tell the guys that she's taken by me. I grip her hip's a little tighter and I start to move us more. Ana is moving back & forth while I'm lifting my hips up and then slamming her back down on me making her take all of me everytime. "AHH,Oooh, Ana & I both say. "OH BABY, D-O-N-T ST-OP, YES, YES, OH GOD BABY, YES, Ana says as I keep doing the same movement over and over sending her into an orgasmic frenzy. I watch as she moves and she's now taking over and riding me hard and fast. "That's it baby, ride me. OH GOD, SH-YES, I say as I can feel her inner wall's start to tighten and then she call's out my name. "CHRISTIAN". I hold her tightly to my body while her orgasm rip's through her and then I see her slump forward as her orgasm still is going thru her. I then take over and I thrust into her for my own release. Ana & I are looking into eachother's eyes as she can feel my starting to quiver as my orgasm is close. "COME FOR ME BABY, Ana says to me. I clinch my teeth and then I call out her name through my teeth. "ANA". I say while my orgasm is riding out. Ana hold's me tightly as the after shock's keep going. Once I'm done,we both touch foreheads and let our breathing slow down and get back to normal. Once it's back down to normal,we both grab a loofah and our body washes and we wash eachother and get clean. After we're both clean,we then get out of the tub and dry off. Ana and I dry off and then put on sleep clothes,which is boxer's for me and panties and camisole for her. We both then get into bed and I make sure to set her alarm for 7:20 a.m. Ana is already laying down facing me. I lay down beside her and we both snuggle close and overlap our leg's. I make sure she get's her favorite spot which is her laying her body between my side and my arm with her head on my chest. My body isn't completely on my back as I know after awhile we'll both be on our sides and facing eachother when we wake up in the morning. We both kiss goodnight and then tell eachother goodnight before I check the time,it's 1:55 a.m. We both close our eyes to dream. I gently rub her back with my finger's and I can hear her breathing shallow out and I know she's off to dream land. Soon I'll be too.

CHAPTER 35: TUESDAY JUNE 7th,2011:

Today's Tuesday June 7,2011. My alarm clock is beeping. Christian roll's over to shut it off. We both groan as the sun is shining in my window making us not want to wake up, but we need to. My head feel's groggy as I haven't had much sleep. "Morning baby, Christian say's as he's watching me. I can feel his eyes on me. I squint and blink to get my eyes to focus clearly. Christian kisses me on the lip's and then look's at me. I open my eyes and see his sexy grey eyes starring at me. "Morning Baby, I say back to him. He caresses my face with his knuckles and then he kisses me again on the lip's. Christian & I then get out of bed to go into the bathroom. We do our morning routine and also take a quick shower together. We quickly wash and get out to dry off. I dry my hair first with my hairdryer before I hand it to Christian to dry his hair. While he's drying his hair, I braid mine and put it up into a french twist and pin it all up. I then add a little make-up. Christian shaves as he has important ppl coming into work today for a meeting. Christian & I both finish around the same time and then we both walk out of my bathroom to pick out what to wear. I choose red bikini lace panties with a matching lace push-up bra, a black above the knee pencil skirt with a red sleeveless silk blouse that has a little v neck and I pair it with red pumps and a black waist jacket. Christian put's on a black suit with shoes and tie with a white shirt. We both walk out of my bedroom carrying our briefcases and my purse. We both see Elliott making waffles from scratch.

Ana & I go sit down at the bar on the bar stool's and Elliott hand's us each a plate of waffles that he has made us."Morning Elliott. How come you're not at work. Usually you're gone by 4:45 to be at work at 5? Ana ask's him. "I called my foreman and he's taking over for me until I get there, Elliott say's. He stand's at the other side of the bar and eat's his waffles while talking with us. Kate's sitting on the couch eating her waffles. "Mmm, these are good, when did you learn to cook? I ask him. "Mom taught me while you were gone during that time you helped clean up mom's friends house and yard, Elliott say's. I see Ana look at me and then she continue's to eat. "My puberty yrs, I clarify her unspoken question. Ana nods with a mouthfull of waffles. "Well these are delicious, I say to Elliott. "Yeah Babe, Kate says. Ana nods in agreement. "Thank's bro,kate and Ana, Elliott say's as he's starting to clean up the kitchen. "Let me do that, you cooked so I clean, Ana says as she get's up and walk's over to Elliott to take over. "Thank's Ana. I owe you one and then he walk's over to kate and kisses her on the cheek then walk's out the door. Kate then walk's over and hands Ana her plate,then she grabs her purse and walk's out to go to work too. Ana finishes up and then she grabs her purse and I hand her her briefcase, then we check to see if nothing is plugged in or left on and then she locks up after we've walked out of the apartment. Ana & I then get into the SUV and buckle up. Taylor pull's away from the curb and drives us to G.E.H. Sawyer is following us as Benson is gone. Sawyer's filling in for her. It's 9:08 a.m. as Taylor's driving us into work.

Taylor pull's into G.E.H parking garage and it's 9:32 a.m. Ana,Taylor,Sawyer and I all get out and go upto the top floor of my building. Andrea is already waiting on us as we walk out of the elevator. Taylor & Sawyer both walk into there office to start working. Ana & I walk towards Andrea's desk and she start's to hand us some mail,messages and then she goes to fix my coffee and get something for Ana all before she even look's at us. Andrea then walk's back over to us and hands me my coffee and Ana a coke with ice. "Good Morning , Miss Steele. Sorry for not saying morning when you've approached, but it's been a busy,busy morning, Andrea say's as Ana & I both nod. (While Andrea was gone,Ana & I went through our mail and threw away the garbage and then put our messages into our briefcases to respond to them later) "It's alright Andrea, I say. Ana & I both give our code signal that's a wink before we both walk toward's our offices to start work. Andrea grabs her scheduling book so she can tell me what my day is.

Andrea follow's me and sit's down in a chair that faces my desk. I get my laptop out and start both my laptop and desk computer so they both will be ready. I then pull out some files that I had in my briefcase and then I sit down and relax while Andrea start's to tell me my schedule. I sip my coffee before she begins. " , the N.Y and Chicago ppl called and they want a via-satallite conference since they can't make it like they've planned when they had to leave. (Well, Damn, I wish now that I hadn't shaved. Ana loves my 5 o'clock shadow look and also when it's about 3 days after. Oh well, it will be back by morning) It's at 10:15 a.m. At 11:30 a.m. a would like to see you. (I WONDER WHAT SHE WANTS) At 12 noon you have lunch with Miss Steele. Then at 2 you have a meeting with from New Mexico on the phone, then your sister want's to come and discuss something with you at 3:15, then at 4 you have another meeting with the New Orlean's shipyard ppl and it's via-satallite, then at 5 Welch has something that's urgent that he need's to discuss with you and also show you what he has discovered. Then you're free and done for the day, Andrea say's. Andrea get's up to walk out, but then stop's when I start to talk. "Thank you Andrea, I say and she smiles and then continues to walk out of my office and goes back to her desk. It's 10:10 a.m. and so I review the N.Y and Chicago files before I talk with my ppl via-satallite. I see that Andrea has left me my schedule paper for today so I can check off my schedule after each thing. My computer ding's telling me to open up the via-satallite window and I do. I see my N.Y and Chicago men and we start the meeting.(They're a couple minute's early..I like that, very prompt)

(Boy, this is going to be a long and busy day. I've just finished with my second file box and it's only 10:25 a.m.) I get up and grab 15 files to get started on the 3rd box,but before I do I go and take this box back to Roz. "Hey Roz, I'm done with box number 2 and will be starting box 3 when I go back into my office, I say. "Great thank's Ana. While you're here could you grab the 4th box and then that way you'll have it, Roz say's. "Sure, I say and I grab it and take it with me back to my office. I go and sit back down to start the first file of the 3rd box. It's now 10:34. While I'm working on the file,my cell phone rings. I hit the speaker button and talk. I see it's Ethan. "Hey,What's up? I ask him. "Nothing much. Just wanted to check in and see how you're doing. I haven't talked with you in awhile. Kate mentioned to me that you're an intern for a company called G.E.H and your boss is the Christian Grey, Ethan say's. "Yes, I'm an Intern and I'm working at G.E.H and for the Christian Grey, I say while I'm typing. "Am I disturbing you? I hear typing, Ethan ask's. "No, You're not. I'm just doing some file transfer as it's my first assignment as Intern. I can talk,type and read all at once, I say. "Wow, you can multi-task, Ethan says making me giggle. "Yeah, so what have you been upto? I ask him. "Oh just working listening to other ppl's problems and writing out medicines for them, Ethan say's. "Wow, so you're a therapist? I ask. "More like a shrink, Ethan say's. "That's great that you've gotten to do what you've gotten a degree in, I say. "Yeah, what about you, aren't you still going into publishing? Ethan ask's me. "No, I've changed my mind and am now going to major in business, I say. "Wow, that's great. Kate also mentioned that Christian is also your boyfriend. Wow I would've guessed you dating your boss,Ethan say's. "We started to date before I decided to work here,then after I've decided then he asked me to be his girlfriend, I say getting a little peeved at the way he was sounding as he was saying that. (He think's that I'm just sleeping with him to get up in the job) "I didn't mean it the way it sounded Ana. I just think that you wouldn't go for guys with money, Ethan say's.(Oh so he think's I'm after Christian's money) "Ethan, I'm not with him for his money, I say raising my voice and hoping that no one can hear me. "I'm sorry, please let's just drop it. I didn't mean to make you angry or upset, Ethan say's.(I'm beyond that) "It's fine, Hey I need to go. I'll talk to you later, I say. "O.K. bye, Ethan say's. I click off the speaker button and then my phone. I put my phone back into my purse and then finish the file that I'm working on. I see it's almost time for lunch. I wrap up my work and gather my purse to meet Christian. I walk out of my office and I bump into him. He stops me from us falling by catching me with his hands.

"Hey baby, What's the rush? I ask Ana as I see her storming out of her office. (Something or someone must've made her angry cause of her stomping out of her office in a hurry and not paying any attention where she was going and running into me) "Sorry, Ethan called while I was working and he ticked me off, Ana say's. "Ethan? I ask. "Kate's brother, Ana say's as we're at the elevator waiting to get in and go down to the car to go get something for lunch. "What did this Ethan say to make you so upset or irate? I ask her. "Well when he called, I was doing file transfer's and so I put him on speaker and we talked while I worked. He just called to check in and ask how I've been doing and that he had heard from Kate that I'm an Intern for G.E.H and that my boss is the Christian Grey. He wanted to know if it was true or if Kate was just B.S with him. I told him that she told him right and then he asked if it was true that he meaning you is my boyfriend. I told him yes,but the way he asked it in his tone it sounded like that I was just using you just to get up in the job, but then I clarified it for him and told him that we'd started dating before I had decided to work for you, then after I'd started then you asked me to be your girlfriend. Ethan then sounded like I was into guys with money and I told him with a ticked off tone that I am not interested in your money. He then apologized and said he didn't mean to upset me. I calmed down,but still was irate with him and told him that I have to go, Ana say's as we're standing inside the elevator that we'd gotten into. "Yeah I heard your loud voice and was wondering if you were just shouting at yourself or at someone, I say. I see Ana looking embarrassed that I heard her. I then move closer to her and hug her to me. "It's alright baby, People hear me get loud and shouty,but they just ignore it and move on, I whisper in her ear as I comfort her. Ana let's out a long breath that she must've held since the phone call. Ana then back's away and out of my arm's as the elevator ding's and the door's open.

CHAPTER 36: LUNCH-TIME,THEN BACK TO WORK:

Christian & I are walking out of the elevator and getting into the car. Taylor & Sawyer are both in the 's driving as we're going to go get lunch at the cafe that is 3 street's down and it's our favorite spot besides the Mile High Club. We're talking while we're on our way. "I've completed 2 boxes and am 25 files into the 3rd box, I say to him. "Wow baby, that's good, Christian say's. "Yeah, so hopefully by the time 5 p.m. hit's I'll be on the 4th box, I say. "Yeah and then the 5th one you'll start tomorrow before lunch maybe, Christian say's. "Maybe, I say as Taylor park's the car in front of the cafe. We all get out and go in and walk upto the counter to order our food. It's 12:38 already. (Wow normally Christian has lunch right at 12:30,but today it's early when he was coming to get me) "I know what you're thinking baby. Normally I do start lunch at 12:30, but it's anytime between 12 and 1 that I have lunch,sometimes it goes over an hr, Christian say's as we tall the girl what we want to eat. "I'll have a grilled cheese sandwich with a grilled chicken salad chef salad with ranch dressing, I say. "I'll have the same, Christian say's. "I'll have the Italian BLT, Taylor and Sawyer both say. "Also we'll have two iced teas and two cokes, Christian tell's her as we forgot to tell her our drink's. "Just go have a seat and we'll call you when your food is ready, the girl says. We all nod and go sit down at a table and wait. We talk about work and other stuff while we're waiting.

The girl call's us to come get our food. Christian get's both mine and his and brings it to the table. He sit's my food down in front of me,then sits his down. He then sit's down and we start eating. "Baby, I was thinking. Would you like to stay the next two or three nights at my place? Christian ask's me. "Yes, I would like that, I say as we're eating. "Good,then after work we can go and pack your thing's for 4 day's and 3 night's, Christian say's. "O.K. I like that. We can switch every few day's from your place to mine, I say. "Yeah me too, Christian say's as we're finishing our lunch. We then take our lunch trays back to the counter and then walk out of the cafe. We then get back into the car and Taylor drives us back to work. It's 1:42 p.m. (We're only a few minute's over, but like Christian say's sometimes his lunch time is over an hr) Taylor drives back to work and it's no time at all and we're back inside the elevator going upto the top floor. "Oh crap, I say making Christian look at me. "What is it baby? Christian ask's in a low voice. "I forgot that I have to be at Clayton's at 4 and work until 9 tonight, I say. "Well, we'll just have to pack when you get off of work then, Christian say's. "I don't have my clothes to wear to Clayton's, I say. "Not to worry, let me tell Roz that you need to leave here at 3:15 and then Sawyer can take you home to change and then to work, Christian say's as the elevator door's open and walk out. Christian & I both walk into Roz's office. "Hey Roz, got a minute? Christian ask's her. Roz stop's whatever she was working on and look's at us. "Yeah, what's up? Roz ask's. "Ana forgot that she has to work tonight at her other job and she needs to go home and change and she has to leave here at 3:15 to make it to work by 4, Christian say's. "Sure, she's already worked enough for today since she has done 2 boxes, Roz say's. "Thank's Roz, I'll make up the time tomorrow, I say. "You don't have to. Like we both told you, just work at your own pace,Roz say's. "O.K. Thank's I say as I kiss Christian in Roz's office.(Normally we wouldn't do PDA, but since Roz know's about us, I decided to kiss Christian before I go back into my office to work a bit before I have to leave at 3:15)

"Baby, if I don't get a chance to see you before you leave. I'll pick you up at 9, I tell her. "O.K. Ana say's and then we both leave Roz's office and go into our offices. I get ready for my next meeting and Ana does more files. It's 2 p.m. and is calling on work phone. (After my via-satallite meeting with my N.Y and Chicago ppl, then Elena walked in and we had a argument. She didn't like it when I broke our work contract and she was shocked when my lawyer's walked in to make new contracts and me pulling out and giving her the salons. I don't like how she's been running around trying to find out who Ana is..I warned her and now she know's that I wasn't bluffing. Now I'm on a phone meeting with , then my sister Mia wants to see me at 3 p.m. she's been interested in catering and wants to open up her own business. After that I have a via satallite meeting with New Orleans at 4 or later depending on how long I'm with Mia. After that then I'm done for the night. Ana has to work tonight at Clayton's and I won't get to see her until 9 and then we can go to her place and pack to go to mine)

CHAPTER 37: WORK AT CLAYTON'S & STAYING AT CHRISTIAN'S PLACE:

Boy it's already 3:10 and I start to clean off my desk,put thing's in my briefcase and turn off my computer. I did another 20 files and now I'm getting ready to walk out and meet Sawyer in the SUV to take me home to change into my jean's, work shirt and boot's for work boot's. "Hi Sawyer, I say as I meet him in the car. "Afternoon Ana. Home and then Clayton's Hardware store? Sawyer ask's. "Yes, I answer as he pull's out of G.E.H parking garage and drives me to my apartment to change clothes and maybe pack so I won't have to do that later.(I'm really excited and anxious to see Christian's place) I rush in and Sawyer waits in the car. I change and wash my face, then throw in about 3 work suit's of 1 pant and 2 skirt's with 2 jacket's,3 blouses and 1 vest with 4 pairs of pump's, four casual clothes and 2 jeans,2 t-shirt's if we go out and 4 camisol top's 6 pairs of panties and 4 bras and 1 jumper as for the 4th day and casual work day. I then hurry and pack my toiletries and then take the two bags and walk out. "Kate, Christian's picking me up and I'm staying the week with him except for friday night, we'll be back here, I say as I'm rushing out. "O.K. call me, Kate say's. "O.K. I say and then I hand Sawyer the bags and he drives me to work at Clayton's.

Sawyer pull's into Clayton's. "Thank's Sawyer, I say. He nod's and I walk into the back at 4:10 a few minute's later. I clock in and put my phone in my pocket and put my purse into my locker. I also put on my safety apron,gloves and goggles to start working along with getting my pocket knife and my pricing machine to tag the merchandise as I stock it on the shelves. I go see that there is already 7 boxes for me to open,unload,price and stock. Mrs Clayton walk over to me. "Afternoon Ana, They both say. "Afternoon, I say. "Could you come find us when you have your break, we would like to discuss something with you, They both say. "Sure, I say and they both walk back to the front of the store to the counter to check ppl out. I work unloading,pricing and stocking until my break at 6:40. When 6:40 comes, I take my gloves,goggles and apron off to go to the front of the shop where they're standing. "Yes, you've something you want to discuss with me? I ask . "Ana, You don't need to work today. and I have a little surprise for you in the stock room and its a for your graduation, say's. "You should've done that. I don't need anything, I say. "It's just a little celebration for all of your hard work and as a gift from us, says. I follow him into the stock room and what I see it shock's me. "You're like a daughter to us and we wanted to do something special for you and to give you a send off, plus a graduation gift, say's as I'm seeing a table set up with cake,champagne and presents on it and Paul,Rico, are all standing by the table along with Christian,Kate and Elliott. "I had to tell them that you would want him there and I couldn't keep a secret from Elliott,Kate say's. "I called your apartment and I'm glad that you weren't there as I was wanting it to be a surprise and your friend offered to help and to keep it a secret from you, say's. Paul and Rico are laughing as they see me still in shock that everyone is here. Christian walk's over to me and stands in front of me

"Baby, I knew you had to work tonight even before you forgot. Kate called me and told me the surprise,but she told me not to tell you or even give you any hint's. It was hard to keep this from you for 4 days, I say to her. "You knew the whole week-end? Ana ask's me. "Yes and it was hard, I say. "It was worth it though. Your face was speechless, Elliott say's. "O.K. Ana let's cut this cake and celebrate, says to Ana. I walk over with her to where everyone is already standing around the table. cuts the cake and we'll hand Ana our gift's,well mine will be given to her in private. Ana and all of us eat cake and drink champagne. Ana turns towards me and stands on her tiptoes. I reach around for her and lift her up. She kisses me deeply and holds onto me tight in our heated kiss. "Thank you, Ana whisper's. "For what? I ask her. "For not spoiling the surprise, Ana says and I smile. "You're Welcome baby, I say in a husky voice. Mr & pours everyone a glass of champagne. We all sit down on crates and eat cake,drink champagne and tell's us memories of Ana during her work time with them. They tell a lot of stories and relives them through there words to us. I look over at Ana and she's turning red like a tomato going down memory lane.

Christian squeezes me close as a half hug. I giggle when I feel his 5 o'clock shadow tickling my face. "O.K, It's gift time for Ana, says and I start to open the first gift and it's from Paul, but before I do, look's at Christian as Paul is talking to Christian. "Aren't you the owner and boss of G.E.H? Paul ask's. "Yes, I'm of G.E.H. I'm also Ana's boyfriend, Christian say's. Mr. and both look from what they were doing along with Rico and they'll have shocked looks on there faces. "Wow Ana, He's a looker, says making everyone laugh. I blush and turn my head so no one sees my red face. I notice Christian winking at me. I compose myself. "Thank you, I'm really fond of him, I say as I open my gift from Paul. Paul got me three English novel's that I love. "Thank you paul, I say and then I open up Rico's gift. Rico got me a card for five movies to the theater. "Thank you Rico, I say. hand me an envelope and I open it. I see the check and cash in the envelope and I start to cry. I look up at them. Christian hands me a hanky as he walk's over to me and sees the check and money.

"I can't accept this. This money goes for your retirement, Ana say's to them. "Ana, we have plenty of money. We never got to have children of our own and we think of you like a daughter. We'd love for you to have it. Spend it on something you really want or just save it for a rainy day, or go somewhere special, Mr.& both say as Ana wrap's both her arm's around them both and they all hug. "I'll miss you both,even you paul and rico, Ana says as she look's at them after her hug with Mrs Clayton. Ana wipes away her tears. She also takes another look at the money before she show's it to Kate & Elliott. "The loose money is your pay for the two week's and the check's the gift, say's. I look at her wide eyed at the amount that the check is wrote for. $650.00 + $240.00 for her 2 wk's work. "I'll put it in my pocket for you baby, I say in her ear. Ana nods. "Christian isn't just my boyfriend, but he's my new boss that I'm working for at G.E.H, Ana say's to everyone. "You mean the day that you & Kate went to do the interview's for her paper and your internship, he's your boss? ask's with a wink. "Yep, Ana say's. turn's to look at me. "You treat her right you hear, Mrs Clayton say's making Ana beam with an ear to ear smile. "I will, I tell Mr.& . "You better. I'll keep checking in on her and if I hear you've hurt her,you'll have a lot of explaining to do, Mr. Clayton say's. I see Ana looking at me and I wink at her telling her she doesn't have to worry about it. "I've already warned him,Kate says to . They both nod. I check my phone and see it's 8:35 p.m.

"Ana, why don't you just go on home or go out and celebrate with your friends and that handsome man of your's. We'll keep in touch and good luck with your graduation and your new job, say's. "O.K. Thank's again and I'll keep in touch with you too, I say as I'm holding onto Christian's waist. "Nice meeting you Christian, Elliott, say's. "Nice meeting you'll too, Elliott and Christian both say to Mrs Clayton,Paul and Rico. as they shake hand's. We all get ready to leave. Paul and Rico leave to, leaving to work alone in the store and finish up. We all walk out the back door and get into our cars."Sawyer has your bag in the car. He told me that you hurried and packed when you went to change, Christian says as I see Paul and Rico pulling out of Clayton's. Christian hand's me the envelope and I put it inside my purse. Christian has my gifts in the back with my two bag's in Sawyer's car that is now following us as we've pulled out of Clayton's. Kate & Elliott are in Kate's car and they're headed back to the apartment. I'm headed to Christian's apartment. "I've already told Gail about you coming over to stay and she made dinner for you,plus she made a chocolate cake for dessert before she left for the night,Christian say's. "Shoot, you mean I missed meeting her? I ask him. "Yes, her night ended at 7:30, but she stayed to finish the dessert,then she left. You'll get to meet her in the morning for breakfast, Christian say's. I smile and clap my hand's in excitement as we're riding up the private elevator to his apartment. "How come Taylor isn't with us in the elevator? I ask him. "Taylor goes up the service elevator, unless it is after mid-night then he rides up with me for security purposes. Taylor is my head of security as you know and he makes sure that I am and anyone who is with me is safe from harm of any kind, Christian say's. "That's good, cause I don't want nothing happening to you, I say as the elevator reaches his apartment and the door's open up and we see Taylor standing in the foyer entrance. Sawyer's also standing there too. "I took Ana's bags into your room , Sawyer say's. "Thank's Sawyer, Christian say's. "Thank you Sawyer, I say.

Taylor open's the double foyer door's for us to go through. I watch Ana as she look's with open wide eyes of my apartment. "Geez, your kitchen and livingroom alone is way bigger then my apartment, Ana say's in a low voice thinking that I wasn't supposed to hear. Taylor & Sawyer have already went into the security CCTV room to start work. Ana & I continue to stand at my entrance way. I continue to watch Ana as she takes everything in. She begin's to walk. "Baby, there's two tiny step's that you'll need to step down to go into the kitchen or livingroom, I tell her. She step's down with me holding her hand. She releases out of my hold and start's to walk around. I watch as she look's and touches all my furniture and takes everything in like she did in her office when I showed it to her. "Baby, Why don't we go eat first,then I can give you a tour if you'd like or just go get ready for bed, I say to her. "O.K. I think maybe after we eat we should continue to talk about our growing up. I never finished telling you about me, Ana say's. "O.K. and maybe if it isn't too late, then I'll tell you about myself my puberty yrs, I say as we walk into the kitchen. Ana sits down on the bar stool while I go into the fridge and see what Gail fixed for dinner. I pull out two big bowls with post it notes on the bowl telling me that one bowl is meat and the other is potato's and veggies's. I plate the food on two plates and Ana stick's one at a time in the microwave for me. I put the two bowls back into the fridge. "Wow, Gail made pot roast with potato's and veggies, Yum, Ana say's. "Yeah, this is one of Gail's best dishes that she makes, I say as Ana takes out one plate,then puts the other one in the microwave to reheat. I get out two cup's and fill them with ice. "Would you like tea,coke or something else? I ask her. "Coke is fine, Ana say's. I get the tea pitcher and a coke and pour her coke and me a iced tea. I then place the two cup's at our place setting's. Ana get's the second plate and we both sit down at the bar on the stool's and start eating.

CHAPTER 38: ANA TELL'S CHRISTIAN MORE OF HER LIFE GROWING UP:

I turned on the stool to face christian as I want to finish telling him about my life growing up. I see that he's almost finished with his food as I take a drink of my drink and clear my throat. Christian look's at me and wait's for me to speak. He pushes his plate aside and gives me his full attention. I begin speaking. "On through the day's, Ray and mom would continue with there daily routine of her going out and doing whatever and Ray taking care of me. Ray would fix me breakfast and my lunch to take to school,unless I decided to eat the school lunch. He would help me get to the bus on time to get on to go to school. One day when I got home from school. I stepped off of the bus and I saw that mom's car was full of boxes and luggage. Mom then walked out of the house carrying one of my boxes of thing's to put into the car. I ran and dropped my bookbag and Ray caught me as he was standing on the front step's in front of the doorway. Ray held onto me and we both stood on the step crying while mom finished loading the car. Mom then walked toward's us and started pulling my arm to get me away from Ray. I was crying so hard and Ray was holding me consoling me. Mom finally got me loose from Ray's hold and she was pulling me toward's the car. I picked up my book bag as she was dragging me toward's the car. I'd dug my heel's into the ground so mom would have to pull harder or use both of her arms to get me to go. I begged,pleaded and screamed my lung's out for her to stop and let me stay, but she didn't hear me. She yanked my arm and finally slung me into the car. Mom said to my face one she got me into the car. You're the most ungrateful child. Ray is not your blood father. I'm your mother and you're MY daughter and where I go,you go. I still was crying. I then tried another way to get mom to let me stay. I told her that I didn't want to leave my friend's or my school. Mom said that there's new school's in Texas and you'll make new friends. Mom pulled out of Ray's driveway and he followed the car and stood out in the middle of the street yelling at me and crying. I was yelling back to him and crying also. Ray had kept saying over and over again"ANNIE, I'LL GET YOU BACK. Ray kept repeating it over and over again. I watched him until I couldn't see or hear him anymore. I was so angry and upset with mom that I didn't speak or even look at her during the ride. Mom then said you can be mad at me all you want. Ray isn't your real father, and even though he raised you, you're my daughter,so you'll just have to go with whatever happen's and whereever we go.

(MAN, I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW ANXIOUS ANA IS BY WANTING TO FINISH TELLING ME ABOUT HER GROWING UP. I also can't believe that her mom can be so selfish and not really care what Ana, her daughter wants. Her mom just took her away from everything that she is used to and loves all so her mom can be with a man that she hardly knew. No wonder my Ana is so cautious of men and then after the incident with Tucker. If I had met her mother I would've told her to listen to her daughter and put her need's first. I hate to interrupt her cause then she'll won't finish talking,but I think we should go sit down on the couch where it's more comfortable rather then the bar stool's where we've been sitting since we ate dinner) "Baby, I think we should go sit down on the couch, it's more comfortable there then these hard stool's that we've been sitting on for awhile now,I say. "O.K. I guess we should've, Ana says and then giggles. "I'm sorry, I guess I got a little to anxious to finish telling you about my life that I didn't think about us being uncomfortable, Ana say's. "That's o.k. baby. I'm sorry to have interrupted you. Would you like another drink before we go over to the couch? I ask her. "No, but I would like a bottled water, Ana say's as I take our plates and quickly wash them and grab us some bottled water's. Ana & I walk over to the livingroom and sit on the half circular couch. We get comfortable and propped up onto pillow's so I can hear more about her life. Ana & I take a sip of water before she continues. "Mom was driving and I just read my book. After awhile,it was getting dark out and mom pulled into this diner to get something to eat. We ate and then after we left the diner, she drove to where we saw a motel. We checked in and stayed the night in a hotel room. I cried myself to sleep praying that mom would take me back home to Ray. The next day we left the hotel and we drove straight through only stopping for to eat,get gas or to use the bathroom. Mom drove and she remembered this mans instructions of how to get to his house. We got there late afternoon. This man was standing on the curb of his house so mom can see where he lives. Mom pulled into his driveway and parked the car. Mom got out and she hugged and kissed this man. I stayed in the car cause of what I could see of him, I knew he wasn't the one for mom. He was fat,long hair and unshaven face with dirty clothes on and he also looked unclean. Mom motioned for me to get out of the car. I did and she introduced me to this man and also he said his name. He crouched down to my level and extended his hand out to me. I didn't take it and I also was giving him a dirty look. Mom shoved me on the arm and said that I was being rude. I didn't really care what mom thought or how I was towards this man. "What was his name? I ask her. "His name was Steven Morton, Ana say's.(I'll have Taylor look into him) "He's dead now and good riddence, Ana say's. "How did he die? I ask her. "Well, several yrs went by and I read in the paper that he was really drunk and he drove over a cliff and the truck tumbled over and over until it was in pieces and his body along with whatever was left of the truck caught fire and he burned to death, Ana say's. I see her shiver. "Are you cold. "Yes, but it's mostly reliving this story of this part in my life. I really hated that man and that's why I always called him mom's husband number three instead of calling him by his name.

"So what happened next? Christian ask's me. Steven told my mom that it was alright,that it will take some time for me to get used to him. I was thinking no it wouldn't. Steven then crouched down again and said that he was going to be my new step-dad. I almost threw up then when he said that. I then went to get my suitcase's out of the car and was heading towards his front door. He followed me and mom was right with him. I heard him say that he fixed up his guestroom for me and he even painted it and made it all girly for me and he hoped that I'd like it. He opened his front door to his house for me and then led me to his guestroom. He then opened the guestroom door and let me walk in to see what he did. He did make it girly with my favorite color's which were blue and purple and he also had a four poster bed out of white and a desk with a chair to match. He also got me some princess doll's and teddy bear's to make it more warm. Mom came in and she almost cried cause steven was making such an effort for me. I thanked him. He closed the door and mom and I unpacked my thing's. Mom talked to me while we're unpacking and she begged me to at least give him a try. I was starting to cry and I nodded cause I knew then that she wasn't going to go back to Ray's. Mom consoled me and then left me to cry. I collapsed onto the bed and sobbed until I fell asleep. When I woke up, mom had left me a sandwich with chip's and a soda on the desk and I ate and then took a shower and went to bed. I had my own bathroom and mom had gotten my stuff all fixed in it when I took a shower. The next morning I woke up and mom took me to get set up at my new school. I had just a few months left of the school yr before the summer break start's. That evening when I was in my room, I overheard mom and steven talking about getting married and I started to cry again. I wasn't expecting mom to be getting married so soon again and she wasn't even divorced yet from Ray. Over the course of the next few day's, Mom had asked me to help her and him with wedding stuff, mostly for her and I didn't want to. Mom had to make an agreement with me and if I helped her with wedding stuff,plus be nice to steven then I can do what she promised me. "What did she promise you? Christian ask's me. She promised that I could call or skype with Ray everyday or every other day or night and also while her and steven are away on there homeymoon, then I can stay the two week's with him, but I had to do my part of the deal, I say. (Christian chuckle's cause he know's how good of a negotiater I am) "So did you do your part? Christian ask's me.

"Yes, Over the course of the 3 week's of wedding planning,steven and I were nice to eachother and he seemed like a nice guy and I also was a good helper for her in the wedding planning. On the wedding day, mom had asked me to stand next to her and also walk her down the aisle or beside her as her family wasn't there. Her parent's and sister didn't want to have anything to do with her or me. "How come? I ask her. Well when mom and my birth father were dating, her parents didn't approve and thats why they ran away from home. Her sister was the only one who kept in contact with her and then when mom met ray, they still kept in contact,but her parents still didn't want to have anything to do with her. They never had met me. My mom's sister did and she fell in love with me. When mom hurt Ray and left him for steven, it made my aunt mad and she didn't want to have anything to do with her. I didn't see or hear from my aunt until a few month's later when I got back to living with Ray, Ana say's. So after the wedding and the reception,then what happened? I ask her. Well, After the reception ended, Mom,steven and I all went to the airport to get on seperate planes. The night before, I called Ray and I told him that I would be on the plane coming to stay with him for the two week's that mom and steven were on there honeymoon. Ray was so excited and couldn't wait to see me. He also said that he has a couple of surprises for me he says. When I got on the plane, mom and steven got on there plane and was going to there honeymoon spot. I was glad to be away from them for 2 whole week's. When the plane took off, I just read my book until we landed. When we did land, i got off the plane and Ray was waiting for me. I ran to him and he picked me up and swung me around. We're both excited and laughing. After he held me for a bit,we then got my luggage and then walked to his truck. He put my luggage into his truck and we left the airport parking lot. He asked me if I was hungry and I said yes. He drove us to our favorite diner and we got shakes,cheeseburger's and fries. After we finished our lunch, we left and he drove us home. He said to me that he didn't change a thing in my room or the house. Also he said that he's saving up so he can get that lawyer and get me back. Also he said that he finally got to open up that furniture store that he'd wanted to do and so he'd been making furniture and selling it in the store. I told him that I was happy for him. He pulled into the driveway of his house and we went in. He carried my thing's and then left me alone to unpack. When I was finished unpacking, I found him in his work shed making a piece of furniture for someone.

(Ana see's me checking my phone time and it's 12:25 a.m. and I can't believe how much Ana's telling me. I also can't believe how relaxed and calm she is as she's telling me her childhood. Earlier, she was so anxious and wanting to get it started and done with and now she's so calm) "Baby, are you tired? Ana ask's me as she seen me looking at the time. "No, I was just checking the time, I tell her. "O.K. Can I have a piece of chocolate cake please? Ana ask's me. "Sure baby, I say and I get up from the couch and walk towards the kitchen. Ana follow's me as she get's two glasses of milk and we both take the cake and milk to the couch and have our dessert. "So after you found Ray in his work shed, then what? I ask her between bites of cake. "I helped him sand off the shaving's of wood, then he varnished it to take tomorrow to take to the shop. After that we both watched an old movie on t.v. and then he grilled outside and I helped him cook dinner. Over the course of the two week's, we went fishing,hiking, cooking out and watching old movies. When we didn't want to stay in, we went to the diner for dinner,then we went to the movies. I also read and he read either sport's or newspaper's. We both had the same thing's in common and we kept busy and also talking. We never talked about Steven, but Ray wanted to talk about mom,so we did. After the two week's were up, mom and steven came to get me on there way back home. I said goodbye to Ray and told him that I would call him when I got home. I did and we still talked for hour's. After that night, steven was still nice to me for the first two week's back from there honeymoon,then thing's started to change, Ana say's. "What do you mean by change? I ask her. "He was starting to treat me different and he was mean and hateful toward's me, but I wasn't the only one that was getting to see this change, mom had seen him change and she thought that it was just stess or something bothering him. Over the course of the next two month's,it got worse. Mom also had asked me to start helping around the house. I told her that I couldn't do that and go to school. Mom said that she will show me what need's done. Mom taught and showed me how to cook,clean and do laundry to help her out around the house cause she was working a full time job since his work couldn't pay for everything. I told mom after she helped me that I would help out. I sat myself down and made a schedule out so I can get everything done along with getting myself up for school and getting to school on time, Ana say's as I'm washing the plates and can still hear her talking. Ana has turned on the fireplace as she's getting cold and I am too. I go and sit back down on the couch, but right when I do, I yawn. Ana joins me back on the couch. "I saw that mister. I think we should resume this conversation for another night and we need to get to bed, Ana say's. "I think that's a good idea as I see on the kitchen clock that it's 2:54 a.m.

Christian & I are walking through the livingroom/kitchen and turning out the lights as we go down the hallway toward's his bedroom/bathroom. I unpack my bags and we go into his bathroom to do our nightly routine which is brushing our teeth and washing our faces. I change into a t-shirt with my panties and he put's on sleep pj pants. We then get into bed and we cuddle close,face eachother and I get into the nook of his arm and side and lay my head down on his chest. We wrap our arms around eachother and overlap our leg's. Christian kisses my head and then we close our eyes to sleep.

CHAPTER 39:WEDNESDAY JUNE 8th,2011:

Christian's alarm clock is going off at 7:20 a.m. We both get up and walk into his bathroom. Christian turn's on the shower to heat up while we both wash our faces and brush our teeth. Christian shaves as he has another meeting today. We both get into his huge shower and we both lather up and wash our hair. After we're all washed and clean, we rinse off and get out to dry. I dry my hair first and then hand Christian the hairdryer. I braid my hair and leave it down. I then add a little make-up and then walk out of the bathroom and into Christian's closet and I pick out what to wear. Christian's right behind me as he to picks out what to wear. We both end up picking the same color and we get dressed. I'm wearing a navy above the knee length dress with the sleeves hitting above my elbow's and it has three button's on the top. I pair it with my blue pump's and then I wait until Christian's ready and then we'll go into his kitchen. (I'm excited to meet Gail) Christian's wearing a navy blue suit with tie and black shoes,sock's and belt with a white and blue striped shirt. Christian and I then walk out of his bedroom and we go sit down on the bar stool's and watch Gail fix Christian's breakfast. Gail finally notices me. "Good Morning Gail, Christian say's. "Morning , this must be the beautiful Anastasia Steele, Gail say's and I blush. "Yes, it is and she was sad that she'd missed you last night, but she really enjoyed the cake and pot roast, Christian say's. Gail look's at me and then walk's around the counter after she hands christian his omelet. Gail hug's me and I hug her back. "Call me Ana, I say and Gail nod's. "Gail you can also call me Christian, we should just skip the formalities and just use our first names since you're like family to me, Christian say's. "O.K, thank you, Gail say's as she walk's back to her spot and start's fixing my tea without me even telling her what kind I like or brand and she never even waited for me to say anything. I look shocked at her and also at christian. "I'd already told her what brand of tea you like and she went shopping for it. "I'm shocked at not only at Gail, but at Christian. I'm also speechless.

I see the look on Ana's face and it makes me smile knowing that I did something without her telling Gail and surprised her. "Thank you Gail, Ana say's. "You're welcome Ana. I wanted to get you something that I knew you would like and Christian told me you love tea and coke so I got you both. I also wanted to ask you what kind of food's do you like as I always plan weekly menu's with Christian and I do the shopping and cooking for him, so i would like to know what you would like to eat for breakfast,lunch,dinner,dessert's and also snack's? Gail ask's Ana. "Well, it will take to long to tell you and right now it's 8:33 a.m. and I would like an omelet with cheese and bacon in it and some toast with some orange juice for now. I'll make you a list of foods I like and will give it to you tonight, Ana say's. Gail nod's and goes to fix Ana's omelet for her. She pour's her a glass of orange juice and sits it in front of her. "So Ana, Christian tell's me you're graduating soon,Gail say's. "Yes, this friday is my graduation and I can't wait, Ana says as Gail is almost done fixing Ana's breakfast. It's 8:44 a.m. and I'm just sitting here listening to them both talk and get to know eachother. Taylor & Sawyer have already left in the service elevator and went down to the cars. Gail places Ana's omelet and toast in front of her and Ana start's eating. Ana nods thank's to Gail. Gail leaves to go start her work while Ana's eating. "Well, How do you like Gail? I ask her. "I like her a lot, Ana says between bites. "I'm glad. I think she really likes you too, I say as she continues to eat. I go get our briefcases and her purse while she finishes. When I get back to her,she's already standing by the elevator waiting for me. I walk over to her. "Wow, you're done already? I ask her. "Yes, I even cleaned the breakfast dishes and sat them in the sink for Gail, Ana say's as I hand her her briefcase and purse. The elevator door's open and we walk in and the elevator takes us down to the parking garage where the cars are. It's 9:27 a.m. when Ana & I walk out of the elevator and get into the car that Taylor's driving. Sawyer's in the front passenger seat as we're only taking one car today. Ana & I get buckled in and Taylor start's driving us out of the parking garage and going to work.

"Baby, Before I forget again. I forgot to give you your gift for your party at Clayton's. I'd told you that I'd gotten you something,but wanted to give it to you in private, Christian say's as he hand's me the box and sit's it on my lap. "Christian, you didn't have to get me anything, I say to him and then he smiles his ear to ear panty dropping weak in the knees smile at me. I open the box as it's not tied with a bow or anything.I then unwrap the tissue paper from whatever it is that christian's bought me. I also see a envelope and I read the note that was in it (Ana baby, I know we haven't been dating that long and hell, it's only been eight days. I love going to bed with you and waking up with you in my arms. I also love how we can both go into work together and go home together. I want to spend every single minute with you, holding you, loving you, kissing and making love to you or even when we're in kinky fuckery mood. It still makes me giddy you calling it kinky fuckery,but that's o.k. I love it. I know we still have a lot to learn and know about eachother and our lives,but since you've said that you're never ever leaving me, well I just thought to ask this. Ana, will you move in with me? What do you say? Love C) I have tears in my eyes as I place the note back into the envelope and I look at Christian. Taylor has already parked the car in G.E.H parking garage at Christian's parking spot. "Taylor could you give us some privacy? Christian ask's as he sees that I want that as I'm trying to calm my tears. Christian wipes my tears with his hanky. "Yes, Yes Christian. I'll move in with you. I just need to pack my things at kate's and my apartment, I say and then I leap into his lap and kiss him passionately and deeply on the lip's. We break away from the heated kiss and he sit's me back beside him and I take out the gift that he bought me. (It's a elegant,black,strapless,sleeveless above the knee cotton dress with the bodice curvy to show my breast's) "WOW, B-A-B-Y, I love it thank you, I say sweetly and sexy. "I thought you could wear it this week-end after your graduation and after the party that my parent's are throwing for you and kate. I also want to whisk you away somewhere this week-end as a little getaway, Christian say's. "Where? I ask him. "It's a surprise, so we can either wait until we get back for you to move your stuff in, or we can do it before? Christian ask's me.

"I would rather do it after, Before it's just so much going on and I want to get this week done before starting something else, Ana say's. "O.K. baby. I completely understand. I don't want you to feel overwhelmed, I say. "Thanks and thank you for the beautiful dress, Ana says. "You're welcome baby and thank you for coming into my life, I say and she tears up again. I grab her and sit her down on my lap. "Hey, why don't we just take a day off? I ask her. "CHRISTIAN, we can't. I'm in training and even though you're the boss, Roz will not like me just skipping out on work, Ana say's. "Alright, I say as Ana composes herself and we get out of the car. We all go up the elevator to the top floor. "I don't see what we couldn't. We're already late, I say as Ana checks the time on her phone. (It's 10:47 a.m. already. geez) The elevator reaches the top floor and we'll get out. Taylor & Sawyer are already in the CCTV security room working. Christian & I walk upto Andrea's desk. I sit my dress box on the desk along with my briefcase while Andrea hands me some messages and I slip them into my purse. Andrea hands Christian his mail,messages and his cup of coffee. Andrea hands me a coke. "Ana, I can keep your gift here in this cubby-hole and that way you won't forget it or get it ruined? Andrea ask's me. "Sure, thank's, I say as I hand her the box and she put's it into the cubby-hole. Christian & I give a wink with a smile before Andrea follow's Christian into his office. I walk into mine and start up my computer and grab my 15 files to start. I take out my messages to do later along with a note-pad to write down my fav foods for Gail. I drink my coke and Andrea bring's me another one as she has just finished telling Christian his schedule. (Wow,that was 's only been 14 minute's and already she's done and has gotten me another coke. Wow,I'm still on cloud nine from Christian's note of asking me to move in with him and the beautiful dress that he bought me, plus he wants to whisk me away for the week-end..I still haven't finished telling him my life growing up)

(WOW, I'm now sitting here in my office at my desk,not really paying much attention to Andrea as she tell's me what my schedule is like for today. I'm to much into my head as I just go over and over what Ana said in the car as she answered my question in my note to her. I can't believe she said yes, she actually said yes to moving in with me. I know that I might be rushing things with her, but it just feel's right and I want to spend every single minute with her. I know that this is too much for her and that's why I asked her if she wanted to wait until after this busy week to move in or if she wanted to do it now. Ana chose to wait and I can be patient. I'll help her move, once we're back from our little week-end getaway) " , Andrea say's bringing back to the now and getting my head out of the fog. "I'm sorry Andrea, please repeat my schedule? I ask her and she does just that. It's now going on 10:47 and she just goes over my schedule quickly as at 11:15 I have a meeting with a 's from Texas in the conference room. After Andrea has finished telling me schedule, she hands me the schedule so I can check off my day and then she also hands me the file on 's on his bar,dance hall merger that he wants to put in. I thank her and she walk's back to her desk. I grab my briefcase,laptop,coffee,phone, and the file and walk out of my office to go to the conference room to meet with 's. Roz is also waiting on me as this is a new client and always we deal with new clients together and they tell us who they would like to work with, either Roz or myself. I do get more then her only cause it's my name on the company.

I'm here in my office doing file transfer's and I'm on my third file box. I've been working since I've gotten into my office at 10:55 a.m. We got in late as Christian and I were talking in the car and he gave me my gift that he bought me for my last night at Clayton's,also he wrote me a note asking me to move in with him. His note was so sincere,warm,romantic and he poured out his true feelings for me in it. I got so emotional and that's why we're late getting to work. Roz told me to forget making up time,since this is just my training time and that I can work at my own pace and not stress so much during my training,otherwise I'll just make myself sick. I don't want that and neither does Christian. I think Christian is the one who need's to relax and slow down. It was good that Elliott mentioned that he needed a break and he agreed. Later today,he's going to talk to Roz & Andrea and tell them that he's going to take tomorrow and Friday off and for Roz to take over. I'm excited for this week-end. I wonder where he's going to be taking me) I'm 46 files into my third box and I got another 24 to go,then I can start the fourth box. It's now 11:40 a.m. and I am relieved that at 12 noon I'll be having lunch with Christian, unless he's busy,then I'll be having lunch alone. (I'm still in shock at how Christian wants me to move in with him..well hell it's been now 8 day's now that we've been dating,well actually 10,but 8 of the days we've been boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm excited and thrilled to be moving in with him,even though we still haven't finished talking and he wants to show me a part of his life that was his puberty yrs.I think we'll be o.k. I already told him that I would never leave him and I won't. How could I, it would just kill me inside. I'm already in love with him and have told him that I love him. He's already told me he loves me, so we're already to in deep to go back now)

(PHEW, That was grueling. I'm glad that my meeting with 's is done. We've discussed everything and Andrea had to type it out for a contract. 's,Roz and I all had to sign it and then Andrea notarized it. After that we discussed the payment and what we would both be paying into this business merger deal. After that,we both made a plan to meet in person again in Texas and then he walked out. I am now gathering up my thing's into my briefcase and going to drop it off at my office before I go get my girl for lunch. I wonder how she's doing?)

"Hey Miss Steele, Are you ready for lunch? I ask her as I'm standing in her door way. "Yeah, just give me two minute's, Ana say's as she's walking towards me with a box of files in her hands. She walk's past me and rounds the corner to go into Roz's office. (I follow her as I just now remembered that I need to ask Roz to fill in for me for tomorrow. I'd already asked her to cover for me for Friday as I'll be at Ana's and Kate's graduation giving a speech and shaking hands with all the graduates and I also wanted to be with Ana on her day to celebrate with her) "Hey Roz, here's the third box of files done, Ana say's. "Thank's Ana, have a good lunch, Roz say's. "Thank's, Ana says and then she start's to leave not seeing me standing behind her. Ana stop's and waits for me. "Roz, do you have a sec? I ask her. "Sure Christian, Roz says as she stop's whatever she was doing. "I need you to cover for me for tomorrow as well. I'm going to take a much needed long week-end and I think I finally deserve it. You know how everything is running here and could take over. I'll ask Andrea to help you and if you need something from me, just call me otherwise Andrea will handle it, I say. "O.K. I'll be o.k. and you're right you do need a break. You've been working like a mad man ever since you've started this company and now you do deserve a break, so go relax,have fun and when you get back you'll be more refreshed, Roz says. I nod and thank her. Ana and I then walk out of Roz's office and head toward's the elevator where Taylor & Sawyer are already waiting for us. It's 12:13 p.m as the elevator arrives and we'll walk in and go down to the parking garage.

CHAPTER 40: LUNCH-BREAK,THEN BACK TO WORK AGAIN:

Christian, Taylor,Sawyer and I all walk out of the elevator and get into the car. Taylor's driving and we're going to the Mile High Club for lunch. Christian and I are holding hands in the back seat and he's rubbing his thumb over my knuckles in a soothing way. I feel relaxed when he does this. He must sense my nerves and once he does this, I calm right down. We give eachother glances every few minute's along with smiles and wink's. He mouthes to me the words I love you and I do the same. Taylor has turned on the radio on low volume while we're heading to the Mile High Club for lunch. (I'm starving. I've been craving something but can't put my finger on it. I guess once I've read the menu, it'll pop up) Taylor pull's into the parking lot and we'll get out. We'll all walk in and go up the elevator to the restaurant that's on the top floor. (The same hostess is there,the one that bats her eyelashes and sways her hips, trying to flirt with my man, but not today she's not. I'm going to show her that he's all mine)

We'll walk upto the hostess station and the same hostess is there,the one that always try's to flirt with me. I see and feel Ana getting really close and cozy upto me as she's got her arm's wrapped around me. I then see the scowl look from the hostess and I smile knowing what my girl is doing. I hear a chuckle from Taylor & Sawyer. My girl is staking claim and marking her territory.(OH BABY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT..I'M ALREADY YOURS, BUT I DO LOVE THE GREEN EYED MONSTER WHEN YOU'RE JEALOUS..IT'S HOT) The hostess walk's leading us to the private room. Taylor & Sawyer are going to eat at the bar to give Ana and myself privacy. The hostess hands us the menus once we're both seated. She leaves and Rick walks in and nods to us. "Nice to see you again. What can I get you to drink? Rick ask's. "I'll have a coke with ice, Ana says. "I'll have an iced tea, I say and then he walk's out. Ana and I look over the menus. "Do you have an idea of what you might want to eat? I ask her as we're both looking at our menu. "Yes, I was having a craving for something and I couldn't think of it,but now I see it and I'm going to get it, Ana say's. "What is it? I ask her. "I'm going to get the seafood pasta alfredo with a side salad with a tangy ranch dressing, Ana say's.(Ahh, my girl's craving crab meat and lobster meat, with shrimp) "Baby, Are you sure you want that, it has shrimp in it. You don't like shrimp, I say. "I'll ask Rick to take the shrimp out and add more of the other meat, Ana say's. "O.K. I think I'm going to get the t-bone steak with lobster tail and a salad, I say. "Yum, Ana says. Rick comes back with our drink's. "Have you two decided? Rick ask's. "Yes, I'll have the seafood pasta alfredo,but could you take out the shrimp and add more of the lobster meat? Ana ask's him. Rick nods and writes it down. I also want a salad with a tangy ranch dressing, Ana says and rick writes it down. "I'll have the 8 ounce t-bone steak cooked medium rare with the 5 ounce lobster tail and a salad with the same dressing, I say. Rick finishes writing it down,then he nods and walk's out of the room. Ana and I talk about whatever while we're waiting. Ana's cell phone ring's and she turn's it on mute so whoever has called will leave a message.

I wonder who that was that just called me. I'll look later on our way back to work. Right now Christian & I are enjoying our time and holding hands across the table. Underneath the table, we're both playing footsie and I giggle as his foot is inching closer to the apex of my inner thigh. "BABY, We're in a restaurant, I say in a whispered tone. "I know,but we're in a private room and I want you so bad right now. We didn't get to make love this morning and I'm going mad right now, Christian says in a sexy husky voice. "Later, I say as I giggle and blush as I feel his toes inside my thigh's. "I know you want me. Your skin is all flushed and you're biting that damn lip of yours, plus your skin is glowing with a little sweat as you're so turned on by this, Christian says. "Yeah, but how can we, we're on our lunch time and have to be back at work, I say. "We can make time baby, I'm the boss and since you work for me we can do whatever,whenever we want to, Christian say's. Just as I am about to say something to him, rick walk's in with our food and he places the dishes down in front of us. "Is there anything else that i can get you? Rick ask's us. We both nod no and he walk's back out.(Damn, he's now got my stomach all in nerves and now I'm wanting him now and we cant cause we have to eat and get back to work..DAMN HIM AND HIS SEXYINESS) "BABY, it'll be alright. I'll think of something, Christian says as he sees me squirming. "How, I'm all wanting you now and we can't do anything. You've started something and can't finish it, I say as I start to eat my seafood alfredo and salad. "OH BABY, Don't you know me by now. I always finish what I've started, Christian says in a real sexy low husky seductive voice that makes me even more squirmy. Christian and I keep giving eachother flirty look's while we eat our lunch. Halfway through our lunch, Christian has thought of how we can do this. "Baby, when we get back to work, we'll go into our offices like nothing's wrong and we'll act like we're doing our work and I'll text you to meet me in my office bathroom where it is also sound proof. I have a hidden bedroom that I had installed in there and we can have our way with eachother then. I'll tell Andrea that we don't want to be disturbed as you have a headache and then i'll lock the office doors and then we can be alone, Christian says. "Oooh, I like that plan, but what about Roz? I ask him. "I'll tell her the same thing that you've a headache. She know's about the bedroom, but she won't bother us, Christian says.

We finish our food and Rick brings the check. I pay the bill and leave rick a tip. We then walk out and meet Taylor & Sawyer as we're walking through the restaurant and towards the elevator. We'll get into the elevator and go down to the bottom. Once we're at the bottom,we'll walk out and get into the car. Ana & I are giving eachother look's and still playing footsie. "Christian please, Ana beg's. "Please what? I ask in a sexy voice. It's 1:33 by the time in the car as Taylor's driving us back to G.E.H. "Please stop it. You're driving me crazy with wanting you now, Ana say's. My eyebrow's shoot up as I hear her whining and also wanting in her voice. I stop and she takes a long breath as she tries to relax and get herself composed before we get to work.

Taylor pull's into G.E.H and parks the car in my parking spot. We'll get out of the car and get into the elevator to go upto the top floor. While the elevator is taking us up, I scoot closer to Ana and whisper in her ear. "Now baby, remember the plan. Once I text you, you come into my office and you say . I think I need to go home. I have a splitting headache and then that's when I say that I have a bedroom to where you can lie down and rest to get rid of your headache, then I'll tell Roz and Andrea that you've a headache and I'll be taking care of you and not to disturb us, I whisper in her ear. Ana nods yes as she agrees to this. (DAMN, I CAN ALREADY SMELL HER AROUSAL AS SHE'S ALREADY HOT AND BOTHERED) The elevator arrives at my floor and we'll walk out of the elevator. Ana & I walk straight to our offices and start work. I do my phone conference that was scheduled for 2 p.m. which it is now and then as I'm talking with my client I'll sign some forms that Andrea has left for me while I was gone to lunch. I finish my conference call and fill out the next contract. I page Andrea to come in. Andrea walk's in. "Andrea, here are the form's that you've wanted me to sign and this is a contract and I need you to type up,print and fax over to this person, I say as I hand her the contract and form's. Andrea nods at my instruction's and then she walk's out. After she leaves, Ana walk's in. (RIGHT ON CUE BABY, I'M FREE UNTIL 4:30..It's now 2:42 p.m.)

CHAPTER 41: FAKE HEADACHE JUST TO HAVE WORK SEX:

I walk into Christian's office just as I see Andrea sitting back down and start doing what Christian had asked her to do. I see Christian give me a look to do my lines that he told me to do in order to do this little sex role play before we actually do have sex in his spare room off of his bathroom. I give him a look back telling him that I'll say what I'm supposed to say. " . I'm not feeling so good. I have a splitting headache and I think I just need to go home and lie down, I say.(BOY, I sound like an actress) " . I have a bedroom off of my bathroom and it's totally private to where you can lie down and get rid of your headache, Christian says. "I don't know, I say. "It's fine Miss Steele. You won't be disturbed, Christian says. "O.K. I say as he wink's at me. "Good, Let me go tell Andrea and Roz and then I'll get you set up to rest, Christian says as he walk's out of his office leaving me. I sit down on his couch while he goes to tell Andrea and Roz that I have a headache. I giggle to myself that we actually pulled it off and just in a few minute's we'll be having naughty office sex. (Before I came in here, I did about 14 files into my fourth box) Christian walk's back in with a naughty look and that panty dropping smile. "We're good to go, Christian says as he pushes the button on his desk to lock the office door's, then we both walk into his bathroom and he pushes a wall and punches in a code to open another wall. I walk in and see a whole bedroom with a mini fridge,bed and two side tables with lamps. "It's a bedroom that is also a safety room for when I need to protect myself from danger, Christian says. "Wow, I say as we're both sitting on the bed. "So what did Andrea and Roz say? I ask him. "Andrea said that its fine and she'll hold your messages until you're better, also she told me that my 4 o'clock cancelled and I'm free now until 4:30. Roz says that she hopes you'll feel better and she know's about bad headaches,Christian says as he start's undressing me. I start undressing him. We then lay down on the bed and make out to get ourselves hot and bothered again.

"I haven't done this before. Meaning office sex, Ana says. "I haven't either, I guess it's another first for us, I say as Ana and I are caressing,roaming and kneading eachother with our hands while our lip's are nipping and kissing everywhere.(I'm going to have to get her a charm bracelet with charms of all our firsts on it..She'll love it and will have it to remember our firsts) Our kiss grow's more heated,hungrier and more intense. Ana threads her finger's through my hair while I knead one of her breast's and rub my thumb back and forth over her nipple. Ana then glides her hands down my back and scratches my back lightly with her fingernail's turning me more on. I hear her moaning and her breathing has pick up. I know she's getting really hot and wanting me now. She wraps her leg's loosely around my waist's as her knee's are at my hips. She then grabs my ass and squeezes it turning me on more. I groan as I feel her pushing me into her center. I push down my boxer's with one hand. Ana try's to help me with her hand and we get the pulled down close to my knee's. After they're down to my knee's,Ana then raises her foot and tries not to kick me in the nut's and she grabs my boxer's with her toes and pull's them down and off of my body. They fall somewhere on the floor. I'm pushing her panties off at the same time as she's using her foot to remove my boxer's. We're now completely naked. I then look into her ocean blue eyes as she's starring into my grey eyes. Our eyes are both dark and lustfull as I slowly sink into her and she wiggles to take me all in. "AHH, We both say as she can feel all of me to the hilt and i can feel all of her inside. "Baby, Ana says. "Yeah, I say as I'm thrusting in and out of her and also panting. "HARDER, Ana says. "So soon? I ask thrusting. "Yeah, I need to come, Ana says and I feel her squeezing me from her inner walls.(damn, i guess I teased her to much and now shes having her orgasm too soon) I go Harder like she asked me and it makes her orgasm come. She curl's her toes and then "CHRISTIAN, she call's out my name. I slow down a bit while her orgasm rides out so we can keep continuing and make us both have several orgasms when we're done. "YES BABY, Ana say's while we're meeting eachother's thrust's. "Oh yes baby, I say as she's clawing my back. "Yes, Ana says. "Yes, I say, "Yes, Ana says. We keep saying yes's back and forth while thrusting in and out and going hard,long and somewhat fast thrust's. We're both panting and starting to sweat as I feel her inner wall's tighten up and she's getting ready to come again. "CHRISTIAN, Ana call's again for her second orgasm. I clinch my teeth and then,"ANA, I call out her name.

CHAPTER 42: ANOTHER SESSION WITH FLYNN:

Christian and I are both breathing harsh as he has just came and I've came twice. Once was too soon but he'd teased me to much and made me frustrated, so frustrated that it made me come quickly, then Christian and I continued to make love/sex until he made me orgasm again and then he came. Now he's collapsed onto my body with his head laying between my sweaty breast's. We're both letting our breathing slow down before we get up and go shower in his bathroom. It's not 4:30 yet and we've got time to take a quick shower and redress before whatever Christian has to do at 4:30. While he's doing whatever, I have to do more file transfer's. Christian and I are going to be starting our long relaxing week-end when we get to his place,which is now mine too since he's asked me to move in. We both don't have to work, but I'm still going to take a box of files with me in case I get a time to work, but if not then it's o.k Christian lift's his head up and look's right into my eyes. "Are you better now baby? Christian ask's me in a sexy husky voice. "Yes, are you? I ask him. "Oh yeah. I feel much better, but could have more after work, Christian says. I giggle and he laughs. "You're insatiable, I say to him. "I think that makes two of us, he says back. "Yep, I say popping the P. "We should probably get showered and dressed. Flynn will be waiting on me, Christian says. "Do you want me to go? I ask him. "Yeah, and you could bring some of your files to work on your work laptop while you're there, Christian says. "O.K. I say as we both get up from the bed and walk through the room with our clothes in hand into the bathroom. Christian turns on the shower water and we get in and quickly wash up. We get out and dry off and redress. I walk out of the his office to go into mine. On the way Roz and Andrea both ask me on my way. "Ana are you feeling better? Andrea and Roz ask while standing at Andrea's desk. "Yeah, I'm better. The nap really helped, I say. (I know Christian's standing at his door frame listening to the conversation and smiling from ear to ear knowing what we were really doing in his bedroom in his office. I giggle to myself knowing we pulled it off and had the best,naughtiest sex ever) I go into my office and I hear Christian telling Roz and Andrea that we're both leaving and that I'm taking my work laptop with me and a box of files. Roz says o.k. along with Andrea. Christian then meet's me at my office door.

I watch as Ana grab's her briefcase and put's her work laptop in it and then grabs the fourth box of files that she was working on. I see Taylor and I motion with my eyes for him to come give her a hand. Taylor walk's into Ana's office and grabs the box of files along with her briefcase. "Thank's Taylor, Ana say's. Taylor nods to her as he carries her thing's to the elevator. Ana then walk's to where I'm standing and we wrap our arm's around eachother's waist and walk out of her office. Sawyer has already hit the elevator button and we're waiting for it to arrive so we can go in and down to the parking garage where the car is. I check my time so we're not late. It's just now 4:24 p.m. and it won't take long to get to Flynn's. The elevator takes us down quickly for a change and we get into the car. Taylor drives out of the parking garage and drives to Flynn's office. When he park's the car at Flynn's building it is only 2 minute's after and he won't care. As soon as Ana & I walked in, john was waiting for us. "Right on time, well just two minute's late,but it's fine. How are you Christian, Ana, John ask's us as we're walking into his office room. "We're good thank's for asking. How are you? Ana ask's him. "I'm good thank you. So shall we get started? John ask's. "Sure, we both answer as we take a seat on the couch. "I hope you don't mind john that I brought me some work to do while you're talking with Christian, Ana says as she get's back up to go get her briefcase and a few files from the car. "No, I don't mind. I just assumed that you would be talking too with us? John ask's. "I'm just here today to support Christian, but if you have something to ask me, then I'll stop and answer it. I'm a good multi tasker, Ana says. "O.K. We'll wait while you go get your work, John says. "Oh no please. Just start your session. I'm sure you have other patients to do after him, Ana says. John shakes his head no. John and I see Ana walk out with Taylor behind her going to the car. Ana comes back in with about 15 files and her briefcase. She sit's back down and starts her laptop up. John and I begin my session while Ana quietly works.

I'm sitting on the couch next to Christian and I'm working and listening to him talking about whats been going on with him to john and I over hear Christian mention that he asked me to move in with him as I'm typing. I hear a pause and I look up and see both Christian and john looking at me. "Ana, you were in work zone and evidently didn't hear my question, john says. "Oh sorry. What was the question? I ask him. "I'd asked you if you're excited to be moving in with Christian being it so soon in your relationship? John ask's. "Yes, I'm very happy and excited to be moving in with him. We want to be around eachother all the time and not have a minute apart. Plus we love waking up next to eachother and going to bed together, I say blushing. Christian wink's and John clears his throat as it's a little too personal for him. I giggle and then continue with my answer. I know it's not been that long and we haven't finished getting to know eachother, but I guess we can both handle it and be good with how we're both coping with the speed that we're both taking this relationship. I know that I have promised myself that if ever I had another relationship that I would go really slow with them, but with Christian, it just feel's right and I trust him with my heart and I'd already told him everything about me. Now I'm just waiting on him to finish telling me about him, I say. "Wow, that's a lot Ana, John says as I see Christian nodding. "Yeah baby, Christian says. "Well, I hope that this next step does good for the both of you, John says. "It will, Christian and I both say at the same time and then we laugh. John laughs also. "Well, I think our time is up. I'll see you both next Monday, John says. I pack up my things in my briefcase as I've done 5 files. Christian,John and I all get up and walk to the door. John open's the door and leads us out. We both say goodbye and walk out with Taylor following behind us. Christian,Taylor and I all get into the car and Taylor drives out of the parking lot and drives to Christian's apartment. It's 5:35 p.m. as we're on our way to his place. "Oh shoot. I forgot to make a list for gail, I say. "Just do it now and that way you can give it to her. Gail's still there at my apartment, Christian says.

"O.K. Ana says as I see her get a notepad and a pen and she start's writing down what foods she likes to eat. I see her putting them in sections, Breakfast,lunch,dinner,dessert's,snack's. After she has made the 5 list's,she takes the pages and folds them to give to me. "Here, you can give them to her. If I keep them I'll forget to hand them to her, Ana say's. "O.K. Baby, I say. We then sit in silence on the rest of the way to my apartment. When Taylor does pull into the parking garage of my apartment building, it's 5:50 p.m. and we'll get out and go up the in the elevator's. Taylor and Sawyer go up the service elevator carrying Ana's work things while Ana & I are going up in my private elevator. When we've reached my apartment, Taylor & Sawyer are already in the CCTV room and we can smell what Gail's cooking. Ana & I walk through the foyer door's and go straight to the kitchen to fix something to drink. We sit down on the bar-stool's as Gail's finishing putting the food on our plates and serving it to us. Gail has made bacon wrapped sirloin with baked potato's with green beans with fresh fruit for dessert. "Mmm, it smell's good gail, Ana and I both say. "Thank's and you're welcome, Gail says. I then hand Gail the five sheet's of paper and Gail unfold's it and reads the lists. "O.K. I'll get the stuff in the morning before I come in, Gail says. "You don't have to get it all. I just wrote down everything, Ana says. "O.K. so what do you want and I'll check it and get it along with the food that Christian wants? Gail ask's as Ana takes the lists from Gail and checks the stuff that she wants and then hands them back to Gail. "O.K. I'll get these 10 favs and then next time we'll add more, Gail says as Ana and I are eating. Ana nods as she has her mouth full.

"Well, I'm done for the evening. Goodnight Christian, Ana, Gail says as she puts the sheets of paper into her purse and then grabs her jacket head out. Gail walk's towards the elevator. "Nite Gail,Christian & I both say. Gail nods as she stands in the elevator before the door's close and it takes her down. It's 6:35 p.m. "Gail has something to do otherwise she'll be working until 7:30 when she get's off, Christian says. I nod as my mouth is full. We both continue to eat. Christian turns on his I-pod and we listen to some music while eating. "Baby, just to let you know, in the morning before you leave to go do your glammed and shopping day with Kate,mom and Mia, I have a work-out session with Bastille, Christian says. "O.K. I was thinking of getting back in shape, not that I need to lose weight or anything, but I need to keep fit and I was wondering if Bastille could train me in kick boxing and maybe lifting weights? I ask him. "You want to kick box again? Christian ask's me. "Yeah, I did it once as you know and has a trainer who also taught me protective training and I really liked it, I say. "O.K. In the morning both of us can go and I'll ask him. He has a helper who is also a trainer and she's really good. I've met her and she's nice. Her name is Rachell, Christian says. "Does she do the kickboxing and weight's? I ask. "Yeah and she does other stuff, she does water exercises and aerobics and also running, Christian says. "Great, then maybe both of them can work with me, I say. "Sure, so in the morning, Christian says. I nod and take our dishes to the sink and wash them. I then load the dishwasher and start it. It's 7:15 p.m.

CHAPTER 43: TELLING ANA MY B.D.S.M LIFE,PLUS DOM/SUB:

Ana & I go change out of our work clothes and into something more comfortable,plus we also freshen up. We walk back into the kitchen to fix us something to drink. After we've something to drink, we decide to go relax on the couch in the livingroom. (Ana look's good in her baby pink short shorts and mid-drift top. I'm wearing a white v-neck t-shirt and faded blue jeans) Ana and I both turn our bodies on the couch ready to talk and listen. I take a deep breath, knowing what I'm about to tell her is very hard and I'm nervous for what she'll say. (I know she said she'll never leave me and I know she won't,but I just don't know what her reaction or what she'll think of me once she know's. Sure she's done some of the stuff that I do,but not this intense and I've done a lot of stuff) I take a drink of my water. Ana can tell my nervousness. "Baby, whatever you're going to tell me, it's alright, Ana says. "I have talked to Flynn earlier,not the session but in texting and he think's it's time for me to tell you this and I agree since you're going to be living with me, I say. "O.K, Just relax and take your time. We don't have work tomorrow,so just relax, Ana says. "After I tell you everything, if it's not too late, I'll show you around the apartment, I say. "O.K. So by you nervousness it's not only for what you've to tell me, it's a special room in here, right? Ana ask's. "Yes, it's my playroom. It's like what Tucker was going to make in his place,well that he did make in his place. Mines a bit bigger and has a lot more stuff in there, I answer. "You mean more sex toy's? Ana ask's. "Yes, I answer. "I won't be frightened, Ana say's. "Yeah but, I have some toys that you might see that he hurt you with, I say to her. "I trust you. I know that if we're to use those toys that there will be strong rules and you won't go to far and hurt me, Ana says. "I won't hurt you, but sometimes when I'm in there I can't control myself, I say. "I think you could cause you know that you won't hurt me and the reason why you won't hurt me is you've changed some from when you met me. That Christian that you were before was different then the one now, Ana says. "You've changed me a bit. Before I couldn't feel and be open to love. I wanted to just have meaningless sex and then be done with them, I say. "Yeah and now you're loved and can love and be touched. Your not closed off to emotion's, Ana says. "Yeah, I'm a new man because of you, I say. Ana leans over and kisses me. "O.K. I'm much better. I'm ready to tell you about my teenage yrs and about how I got into B.D.S.M and also about being someone's Submissive and then later being a Dominant, I tell her. "O.K. I'm listening and remember whatever you say I'm right here and not going anywhere, Ana says squeezing my hand to let me know she's serious.

"When I was 13 yrs old I was a hell-raiser. I got into trouble, stayed out late,skipped school and also raided my dads liquor cabinet. I got expelled from 2 school's before mom and dad were at a loss of what to do with me. When they got me into a third school, it was summer time and mom and dad had to think of something to make me learn a lesson. Mom had this friend and her husband and her were building on an addition to there house. Mom took me over to there house and there was a bunch of wood,trash and household stuff all over the yard. I really didn't know mom's friend all that well as whenever she came over Elliott,Mia and I were always playing video games. Mom had introduced me to her and she talked with her on the lawn at her house. Mom had told her everything that happened. The reason why I got expelled from school was the kids were bullying me, touching me and getting me all riled up. They knew the teacher's knew that I didn't like to be touched,but they didn't warn these kids and they touched me. Anyways, after mom had talked with her friend and she told why she had brought me over there, then she told me to be good and that she'll see me later. I nodded to mom and then she left, I say. "What was your mom's friends name and how old were you then. Were you still 13? Ana ask's. "No, I was 15 then cause when they got me into the 3rd school. Her name is Elena Lincoln, I answer. "You mean Linc Lincoln is her husband? Ana ask's me. "Yes, Do you know him? I ask. "No, not personally, but I've read from research for Kate that he's one of the richest men in SEATTLE, Ana says. I chuckle. "Not the richest baby, I'm the richest, I say. "Well, aren't we a big head, Ana jokingly says. "Baby, he lost a lot of money cause of me and also he was stupid, I say. "O.K. So continue, Ana says. After mom left me alone with Elena, Elena then looked at me and told me what she wanted me to do. Elena had asked me to clean up all the trash,debris,pipes,wood and other stuff off the lawn and throw it into the big dumpster. I nodded yes to her and then she handed me goggles and gloves. Elena then went into her house and then I got to work. "Was her husband home? Ana ask's. "No, it was afternoon and he was at work, I answer. Ana nods and then I continue. I worked for almost 3 hrs cleaning up her yard and then I was hot,thirsty and hungry. I went into her house and saw her sitting at a kitchen table. She was drinking something and smoking a cigarette. Elena had also a plate of food next to her at another seat. Elena said to me that she'd made me some lunch which was a sandwich,chips a cookie and some lemonade to drink. I sat down to cool off and eat my lunch. We talked and got to know eachother while I ate. After I'd eaten my lunch, she wanted to take me around her house to give me a tour.

"As she was showing me around her house and explaining everything and also she said that her and her husband were thinking about remodeling some more. After she showed me all of her house,she started talking to me telling me about this lifestyle that she/elena's into. We got to this one area of her house and it was far off from the main living area and she opened this door to it and we both walked in. She showed me the cold,dark,big room and it had stuff it there that I'd had never ever seen before. "You were 15 yrs old, I say to Christian. "Yeah, she explained and told me more about this lifestyle and she called it B.D.S.M also she said that she was a Dominant and she was trained to be that and before she was someone's Submissive. After she showed and told me everything, we left the room and Elena took me to her office and told me to look everything up that she had told me. I did and what I read and saw intrigued me. I was curious and so when she saw that I was interested, she slapped me,then kissed me on the mouth. After she'd done that, I was in shock. After the shock had worn off,Elena asked me how I'd like that. I told her that I liked it and she did it again. Elena then said that that is what she does,she does pain,then pleasure. The pain is hitting or any kind of physical pain, then pleasure with kissing or anything physical. I then told her that I had to go home as it was after dark and I needed to have dinner and shower. Elena had asked me to come back tomorrow and I said I would.

"I had to walk home,but we lived 3 street's apart so I just walked home and reheated my supper. After I ate my dinner, I took a shower and went to bed. The next morning, I got up earlier then normal and got dressed and ate before anyone woke up. I rode my bike to her house as it was really hot out and I didn't want to be to hot and sweaty when I got there. When I got to her house,Elena was already outside waiting for me. She has on a exercise outfit on and she looked good. "How old was Elena? Ana ask's. "She was mid to late 30's, I answer. When I got to her she told me to continue to clean the lawn and she went inside her house. I did what she asked and got to it came lunch time, I went into her house and sat down and we both had lunch. After lunch she took me to the playroom that she calls it and she got a whip looking thing and she didn't hit me with it, but she trailed it down my body all over,except for my chest. She wanted me to get the feel of it. After that,then she slapped me again with her hand and then kissed me. After a few time, she then cuffed me and did the toy on me. She didn't hit hard,but she hit me to where I can feel it. I liked it and she knew I did. After that, I went home and the next day went back. I kept going back to her house even though I was finished cleaning up her construction mess. I kept making excuses to my parents just to go over there. She did more and more things to me. My parent's saw a different change in me once school started. I got better grades, I didn't skip school, I didn't get into fight's with kids, I didn't party,drink, smoke or even stay out late. I also didn't sneak out of the house. Once I graduated high school and got into college, my parent's were thrilled. I wasn't I was ready to get started building my own career. I got accepted into HARVARD and my dad was over the moon. Mom & Dad both knew that I just wanted to start my own career and start working. My dad said once you go to college,you'll change your mind. I told them that I'll give it a try. I couldn't, I only stayed one yr. After I left after the first yr, my dad was disappointed in me. My dad wouldn't give me my money that he'd promised to start my own business. I went to Elena and she loaned me the money from her husbands money. I promised to pay her back. "What did you do to pay her back? Ana ask's me. After I started my company and got it going and I've made the first money, I paid her back, I say. "Did her husband ever find out? Ana ask's me.

"Yes, but not until much later, Christian say's. "During that first yr in college. I was lonely and missing her. She was the only one that I wanted then. I stayed pretty much to myself cause I couldn't be touched and I didn't know anyone. One week-end nite, my room-mate and a few of his friends wanted me to come along with them to go out to a bar and have fun. I went along just so I wouldn't be alone. There was girl's around and they were flirting with me and wanted me to touch them and do other things with them. Once I was somewhat drunk I did and after that night, Elena must've found out cause the next week-end she came down and we went to a hotel for the week-end."What did she do to you? I ask him. "She cuffed me to the bed after we had a couple rounds of sex and then she got this big dildo out and she shoved in inside of me and was putting to much pressure on it when she shoved it in and she started to make my ass bleed. "Did she stop, did you tell her to stop? Did you give her the safeword? I ask him. "Yes,but she wasn't going to stop. She was going to teach me a lesson and she did. After she caused so much pain and bleeding,she finally stopped and then she left. She left me cuffed,hurt and bleeding on the bed totally naked. I cried and screamed for help. The maid came in and uncuffed me. I was ashamed that she had to see me like that. I couldn't go back to school or even go home. I was to embarrassed,ashamed and really hurting. I didn't want anyone to see me like that. I stayed in the hotel the coming week and healed myself, once I was good enough to leave, I went to the hospital and they treated me. I missed a few days of school cause of it and had to really make it up. That same week-end was the week-end that I was supposed to go home,but I made an excuse and didn't go. I was ashamed. Still to this day they don't know, Christian say's.

"Then what, Did you get even? I ask him. "Yes, Once I got a break from school, I went home and visited my parent's and then I went to see her and I gave her back her same medicine,but with different toy's. She never touched me like that again after that, but she couldn't cause when I went back after I gave it back to her, I asked her to train me to be a Dominant. She did and she had to be my Submissive. After she trained me, she got me sub's and I made a vow that I would be a better Dominant then her. I also made a promise that I would never hurt my Submissives in a way that they couldn't take it. I also had a contract with each Submissive that I had. We both would sit down and go over everything. I had thing's organized and we would go over every detail. I had toy's,position's,rules and they would pick out what they liked,didn't like and what they would try. We would also have limit's and if there was something that they didn't like, then I wouldn't do that anymore, Christian say's. "I'm glad that you made it different then her, I say. Yeah, I am too. Also the limits was for both of us, I don't want to push them to far for them, Christian says. "What about punishments? I ask. "I had those, but they weren't as bad as what Elena did, Christian says. "So when was you last Submissive? I ask him. "It was 5 days before I met you and I had asked Elena to pick me out a new one and when you came in with Kate, I thought to myself that I didn't need her to get me one. I thought that if you weren't a Submissive that maybe you'd be interested in it or if not then I could change and be boyfriend material. "You thought that I was the girl that Elena had gotten for you? I ask him. "No, No baby, I knew you weren't. I knew you were with her and were the one that Roz had told me about that wanted to be our intern, Christian say's. "Phew, I say. Christian grabs me and sit's me on his lap. I'm staddling him and we're both looking into eachother's eyes. "I wanted to change. I was getting tired of being a Dominant and I was going to tell Elena that I wanted out. I wanted to be like other people and have a relationship with someone. I wanted to share my life with someone and go places with that person and I'm glad that you came into my office, cause once I saw you, you're it for me. I want to still keep my playroom and us do kinky fuckery and also do sex toy's and have fun in there. I don't want you to be a Submissive, Christian says. "Good,cause I don't want that either. I'm excited to see your room and we can still go over the contract and make it suitable for our relationship and not the DOM/SUB way, I say. "Yeah, we could do that, Christian says. "Yeah, that way we can have what toys for us when we're done testing them, I say. "You're wanting me to test each toy out on you? Christian ask's. "Yes, that way I know what I like and don't and can handle, I say. "I think we could do that, Christian says and then he kisses me. I kiss him back. "So is this Elena still in your life? I ask him.

"Yes, but we're not in a working relationship anymore. The other day I had my lawyer's draw up a new contact and I gave her her salons back. I'm no longer a silent partner, I say. "What about your personal relationship? Ana ask's me. "I've warned her not to meddle in my personal life and to not try to see,know,or even follow to see who you're. I didn't tell her your name, or describe what you look like. I don't want her to cause you or anyone in my life trouble, I say. "She will though cause she wants to be still in your life, Ana says. "Tough, she needs to know her boundaries. I've warned her that if she meddles or causes harm that I would destroy her companies and her life. She won't be able to work or live in SEATTLE if she did, I say. "Wow, you can do that? Ana ask's. "Yes, I have a lot of power in this city and she knows it, I say. I see Ana yawn. "Baby, it's really late. How about tomorrow I give you a tour of my/our apartment and I'll show you the playroom then? I ask her. "O.K. I am tired, it's now, Ana says as she get's up and walk's into the kitchen to see the time. "It's 3 a.m. and we've to be up at 11 to go work-out before I have to be with your mom,mia and kate to get beautified,shopping and meet you and Elliott for lunch, Ana says as she walk's back to me and reaches for my hands. I give them to her and she pull's me up to stand. "How about you girl's wait to shop after lunch, and we'll go with you? I ask her. Ana smiles that smile I love and her face just glow's. "I would love that. I'll have to ask them when we're getting beautified, Ana say's. "Yeah, I'll have to ask Elliott when we're hanging out here waiting for you to call, I say as we're walking towards our bedroom. Ana and I walk into the bathroom to do our nightly routine and then we change for bed. Ana put's on a v-neck t-shirt and get's into bed. I get into bed wearing just my boxer's. I set the clock for 11 and then I pull her towards me to where we're close. We both wrap our arms around eachother and overlap our leg's. We also kiss goodnight. "Good night baby, I say to her. "Goodnight baby, Ana says. We both close our eyes and go to sleep.

CHAPTER 44: THURSDAY JUNE 9th,2011, WORK-OUT WITH CHRISTIAN/MEETING BASTILLE & RACHELL:

Christian's alarm is going off. I stretch,yawn and get out of bed. I walk around the bed over to his side and turn off the alarm. I then bend down and kiss Christian on his temple. He moan's a little,then he turns over on his side.(My baby is still sleepy) I then walk into the bathroom and do my morning routine. After I have freshened up,I then go and change into something a little more decent since Gail will be here cooking breakfast. "Morning Gail, I say as I sit down on the bar-stool. "Morning Ana, Gail says. "Christian & I are off for these two days. He decided to take an extra day off besides tomorrow and he's going to just relax today. I was wondering, could you put our breakfast on a tray and I'll go take it to him. I want to have breakfast in bed with him,plus surprise him? I ask her. "Sure, just let me get it all ready and then you can take it, Gail says. "Great, I'll have the same as Christian,but no bacon and I'll have fruit with mine, I say. "O.K, Gail says as she's fixing our omelet's. I sit and watch her cook. "So I bet your excited for tomorrow? Gail ask's me. "Yeah, tomorrow is going to be a big day for me, but first I need to get tonight over with, I say. "Yeah, tonights the big fundraiser at the Grey's house, Gail says. "Are you going to go and be Taylor's date? I ask her. Gail gives me a shocking look and then giggles. "No, I never go to these thing's. I'll be going to visit my sister while Taylor is doing his job protecting you both, Gail says. "I bet on the week-ends you two miss eachother? I ask her while she plates Christian's & my omelet's on the plates. "There's the phone. We talk over the week-ends, besides he takes care of sophie, his daughter, Gail says. "I can't wait to meet her, I say. "She's a doll, she's so sweet. Christian is helping pay for her schooling. She goes to a private school, Gail says as she hands me the tray. "Thank you Gail, I say. Gail nods and I walk down the hall with the tray in my arms. I push the door open with my elbow and then I walk through the room to the small table. I place the tray on the table and then I go shut the bedroom door. Christian stir's and yawns. "Morning Baby, I say as I take the tray over to his side of the bed. Christian sit's up and leans against the headboard and pillow's. "I had Gail fix our breakfast and put it on a tray. I woke up when the alarm went off and then I went into the kitchen and asked Gail so I could surprise you with breakfast in bed. I also wanted to have breakfast in bed, I say as Christian look's at both of the omelet's. I then walk around the bed and get back in and lean against the pillow's. We both sit up and eat our breakfast.

"This is a good surprise thank you, I say. "Your welcome, Ana says while we're eating. "Why didn't you wake me when the alarm went off? I ask her. "I wanted to let you sleep,plus I kissed your temple and you moaned so I let you sleep a bit longer, Ana says as she sees it's almost 12 noon. "I moaned? I ask her. "Yes, you moaned when I kissed your temple and then you rolled over on your side, Ana says with a giggle. I shrug my shoulder's. We finish eating and then we both get up and I go into the bathroom to start my morning routine. Ana walks back into the kitchen with the tray and hands it to Gail. Ana then walks back into the bedroom and bathroom to get changed into work-out gear and then finishes in the bathroom. I change into work-out gear too. Ana puts on sock's,running shoes,short short's, sports bra and a mid-drift tank top over the bra. She then braids her hair and then grabs her clothes,towels and bathroom shower,shampoo and conditioner along with make-up and hairdryer. I also grab a change of clothes and then we walk out of the bedroom. I grab us two big bottles of water and then we meet Taylor & Sawyer at the elevator. They both are in work-out clothes too. We'll go down the elevator and get into the car. Taylor drives us to the building where Bastille and Rachell hold there work-out's at.

Christian, Taylor, Sawyer and I are all in the car headed towards the building where Bastille and Rachell do there work-out's at. It's 12:47 p.m. Taylor pull's into the parking lot of the building and we'll get out and go in. Bastille and Rachell are already waiting on us. Taylor and Sawyer stand close by while Christian & I walk over to where Bastille & Rachell are standing. Christian introduces me to them. "Bastille, Rachell, This young lady is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele, Christian say's. Bastille and Rachell both extend there hands and I shake them. "Please call me Ana, I say. "Ana, it's a pleasure to meet you, Bastille and Rachell beth say. "Are you ready to begin Christian, Bastille ask's Christian. "Yes, but first Ana here would like to start again training. When she lived in Montosano before she moved to come to college here, she used to work-out and she had a trainer and she wants to start up again. She used to box,kick box and other things like aerobics,running,machines and even swimming. She even did karate, Christian says. "Wow, I guess we could get you started Ana, but before you do what I do with Christian, you'll have to start out slow again and get stronger and work out with Rachel here, Bastille says to me. "I can do that, I say. "O.K. then, Rachel will take you into her office and she get you started. Christian & I will be in the ring doing his kick boxing, but first we'll be stretching and running on the treadmill, Bastille says. "O.K. I say. "O.K, Christian says. Rachell walk's and I follow her going into her office. "Have a seat Ana. I would like to talk with you first to find out why you want to work-out and then we'll get you on a scheduled work-out and then we'll start you off slow at first, Rachell says. "O.K, I say. "Good, Now why do you want to work-out. I can see you don't need to lose weight? Rachell ask's. "I don't. I just want to start up working out again to keep myself fit and toned and also be strong, I say. "O.K. so what we'll do next is weigh you and see how much your weight is, Rachell says. "O.k, I say. "I would like for you to take your shoes off and step on the scale here so I can weigh you? Rachel ask's. I take my shoes off and step on the scale. "You weigh 119, Rachel says. I step down and put my shoes back on. Rachel gets a pad,pen and a work-out calender for me. I sit down and we both discuss what exercises I've done even though christian has already said. Rachell writes down on the calender what days we're going to work-out and also what she wants me to do when I'm not here. "I also want you to just keep doing what you've been doing eating wise, but I want you to add a little more protein to your diet. Eat more fruit's,veggies also drink protein shakes and smoothies. You need more protein, Rachell says. "O.K. I say. "O.k, Now let's go get started. We'll just do some stretches,then maybe the treadmill and a little of another machine today, then the next time we'll go running maybe or else some aerobics, Rachell says. "O.K, I say and we both walk out of her office. I see Christian getting a real work-out as he's kick boxing with Bastille in the ring.

I turn and see Ana walking out with Rachell. Ana hands Taylor a few sheet's of paper and a notebook. Taylor then nods to Ana as Ana follow's Rachell over to a mat and they both sit down on the mat and do some stretches. I get kicked down on my ass from Bastille as I wasn't focused and now I'm ticked. I kick Bastille and he goes down. He jumps back up and we're sparring again. I go a couple more rounds before Bastille calls time. Bastille and I get out of the ring. Taylor help's me take off my protective gear while Sawyer helps Bastille take off his. "Taylor, what was that that Ana handed to you? I ask him as I'm trying to catch my breath. "She handed me her work-out scedule and calenders for here and at home also a notebook of hers to write down and keep track of what she eats, Taylor answer's. "Oh O.k, I say as I wipe down my body with a towel. I then go with bastille over to the weight bench and we lift weights. I lay down first and he watches over me. We then switch and now he's lifting weights. Ana's on the treadmill and she's at a running slow pace. Next I see her doing some sort of leg crunch machine. I'm now on the treadmill doing my cool down. Ana is back on the mat doing more stretches. When my cool down is done, we both walk to our shower/locker room's to clean up. When we're both done,we meet where Bastille and Rachell are both standing. Sawyer & Taylor are already out at the car waiting on us. It's 1:17 p.m. "It was nice meeting you Ana, see you both Monday. Have a great week-end, Bastille and Rachell both say. "O.K thanks and you to, Ana & I both say as we walk out of the building and get into the car. Taylor drives us to the Mile High Club where my parents,mia and Kate along with Elliott are all waiting on us. We're going to have lunch first, then the girls are going to go get beautified and then we're going to meet to go shopping before we get ready for the fundraiser at my parents house.

CHAPTER 45:LUNCH WITH OUR MEN, GETTING BEAUTIFIED,THEN SHOPPING:

Taylor,Sawyer,Christian and I all are walking into the building to go upto the restaurant to meet Elliott,Kate,Mia,Grace and Carrick for lunch, then Kate,Mia,Grace and I are all going to get beautified,then we're all meeting the guys again to go shopping. This shopping is just a quick on just to get two dresses and maybe some sexy lingerie for my week-end with Christian. The elevator arrives at the restaurant and we'll walk out. Elliott,Kate,Mia,Grace and Carrick are all waiting for us at the front where the hostess is standing. "Our rest of our party has arrived, Carrick tell's the hostess. She get's the menus and she walk's around the desk and start's walking through the restaurant to go to the back private room. We'll follow her as she takes us to the room. The men pull out our seats and we sit down before they scoot us upto the table. The guys then sit down before the hostess hands us all our menus. She then walk's out and our waiter who we like comes over. "Afternoon, what can I get you'll to drink? Rick ask's us. "I'll have a coke,I say, Me too, Kate and Mia both say. "I'll have a sprite, Christian answer's. "Me too, Elliott says. "I'll have an ice tea, Carrick says. "Me too, says Grace,Sawyer and Taylor. "So three cokes,two sprites and 4 iced teas, Rick repeats. "Yes, I answer. Rick nods and then walks out to go get our drink's. "I'm not going to eat a whole lot. I want to find a nice dress for tonight, I say. "Yeah, me too, Kate and Mia both say. Rick comes back with our drink's. "Have you decided what to you would like to eat? Rick ask's. "Yes, I'll have a cheeseburger with lettuce,mayo and tomato with fries, Elliott answer's. "I'll have the spaghetti, Grace and Carrick both answer. "I'll have the grilled chicken chef salad, Mia,kate and I all say. "I'll have the pan seared cod with basil sauce, Christian say's. "I'll have the salmon with a lemon sauce and rice pilaf, Taylor says. "I'll have the baked ziti,Sawyer says. Rick finishes writing it down and then walks out to take our order into the kitchen. We'll talk about tonight and what will be going on, then we'll talk about tomorrow and then Christian mentions about our week-end getaway and he also adds that its a surprise for me. I see him glance over at Taylor and he nods, Christian then winks at him before he catches me watching the two of them. "Just you wait baby, you'll love where I'm taking you, Christian whisper's in my ear. (DAMN, just him saying it in his sexy seductive melt in you mouth tone of voice is already making me wet,hot and bothered) "I can't wait, I say to his face. Rick walks in carrying a big tray of food followed by two other waiter's carrying more food. "I've brought extra drink's for everyone, Rick says as he's placing everyone's plate down that the other waiter's hands him. "Thank's, Christian says.

Rick nod's and the other two waiter's nod as well before they walk out of the room leaving us to eat. "Mmm, We'll say as we're enjoying our food. We eat with very little conversation. "So mom, what color of dress did you have in mind of getting, My sister mia ask's. "I was thinking of getting the peacock color's blue,green and maybe black to go with a hand held mask with feather's to the side, Mom says. "So what color of cumberbun will you get to match dad? I ask him. "Probably a sparkling blue to match a color in your mom's dress, dad says. "I hope I find a dress with pink in it, Mia says. "You always like everything in pink, Elliott teases. "Quit ragging on your sister, she likes pink is that a problem, mom says. "No, Elliott says. "Well, I want to find a sexy red or a blue dress, Kate says. "That's what I was thinking, Ana says. Kate & Ana both giggle and Elliott & I both roll our eyes. Ana grips my thigh and gives me the look. "Did I see you just roll your eyes? Ana ask's whispering. "Yes baby, I say. "I think you know that's rude, Ana says. "Sorry, I say. We finish our food and then Rick walk's in. "We would like the check, Ana says as she's anxious to go get beautified. "Would anyone like dessert? Rick ask's. "No thank you, Everyone says. "O.K I'll go get the check, Rick says. I hand him my A-MEX card before he leaves. He walks back in and I add a tip and then we walk out of the room and through the restaurant. We'll go into the elevator and go down and out of the building to get into our car's. We'll get into separate car's as the girls are going to get there hair done. Taylor's going with us as Sawyer and mom's CPO is with them.

Grace,Kate,Mia, Sawyer and Grace's CPO and I are all in two car's going to the salon to get beautified the works. Christian,Elliott,Carrick and Taylor all are going into Elliott truck and Taylor's car. Carrick is going to home,so Elliott will be taking him home before going over to Christian's place to do whatever while we're getting the works done for tonight. Grace is getting just her hair washed,blow dried and styled along with a mani pedi. Kate,Mia and I are all getting everything except facial's. I'm going to do my own make-up later. We're getting hair washed,trimmed or cut, highlights, blowed dry and styled, along with mani,pedi's and waxing. We're at the salon and the two men wait for us outside while we get pampered. Mia has her guy that she has and she requested 3 other ppl who are the best to work on Grace,Kate and myself. After we'll are done getting our hair washed,trimmed or cut,highlighted,blown dry and styled, then we go to meet 3 woman who do our waxing, then we go meet 4 woman who do our nail's. When we're all finished, it's about 4:36 p.m. We weren't there long maybe a little over 1 hr and now we're going to meet the guys at Caroline Acton's dress shop. We see Elliott, and Christian waiting outside along with Taylor standing by the SUV.

(HOLY, GOOD GOD..MY GIRL LOOK'S WOW, She didn't get a whole lot cut off, but she's changed her hair color and has added some blonde highlight's to it. It look's good,shocking,but good. Her hair is all bouncy,full and big fluffy curls with her sides pinned back with a siler/black clip that she must've had in her purse. I see her walking towards me with Kate, Mia and my mom with her. Ana comes right to me. "You look AMAZING. Your hair, I like it. It's new and refreshing, but I like it, I say. "Good, so do I. Mia had her guy have a whole team work on us. We had a hair person, waxing person and two nail people working on me along with the same for you mom,kate and Mia, Ana says. "That's Mia, always wanting a bunch of ppl around, I say. We'll walk into the dress shop. "You look nice mom, kate and Mia, I say as I compliment each one as they walk into the shop. "Thank you son, Mom says. "Thank you christian, Mia and kate both say. "Caroline, this is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele, and this lady here is Kathryn Kavenhaugh and this young lady here is my sister Mia grey along with my beautiful mother. Also this is my brother Elliott. We're here to get the girls some ball gowns or Masquerade dresses for tonight, plus these two need graduation dresses for tomorrow night, I say as I point to Ana and Kate to Caroline. "It's nice to meet you all. I've known Christian for awhile now and I'd be glad to help you find some gowns and dresses, Caroline says. "Great, Mia,Mom,Kate and Ana all say. Caroline claps and these two helper girls walk over to assist her. Elliott & I, along with Taylor all walk towards the front and sit down in chairs while we're waiting for the girls. It's almost 5. (I hope Ana finds something that doesn't need fixed..The fundraiser start's at 7 p.m. and we still have to go home and get ready..I can't believe that I'm calling my place our place home.I'm excited and cant wait until we tell my family)

(I'm excited for tonight and can't wait until I see Christian in a tux) I'm trying on about 12 Masquerade dresses along with plain dresses for my graduation. I finally choose a dress that look's good for tonight and I also have picked out a graduation simple looking but nice dress for tomorrow. I walk out and meet Grace at the counter to check out. Grace and I get ready to pay when Christian walk's over and hands Caroline his black A-MEX card. "Christian, you've paid enough for me, I say. "I want to do this, Christian says. "Let him dear, he loves doing it, Grace says. Caroline swipes his card through and put's Graces dresses in a bag,then she put's mine in a bag. We wait for Kate and Mia to pay before we leave to the shoe place. "Christian, I have money now, I whisper. "I know baby, I just love spending money on you and buying whatever you want and need, Christian says. "Grace, I'm not with Christian for his money. I love Christian with all my heart and soul, I say to her. "I know dear, but ever since he's had money he feels like he needs this, so we'll just let him do it. It's how he was raised cause he didn't have anything, Grace says. "O.K. I say. Christian's listening to me and his mom talk as we see Mia and Kate walking towards us after they each have paid for there dresses. "O.K. Now shoes, Kate says as we walk down the street to the shoe store. It's 5:53 p.m. when we walk into the shoe store and get a pair of shoes to match our gowns. After we've bought our shoes, I lean into Christian's ear. "I need to make one more stop, I whisper. "Where baby? Christian ask's me. "I need to get some lingerie to wear with the dress, I say. (It's true, but also an excuse to get something sexy for this week-end) "O.K. I'll have Sawyer take Mia,Mom,Kate and Elliott back to there homes and then Taylor can take you and me lingerie shopping, Christian says. "O.K. But no peeking, it's a surprise, I say. "O.K. I can't wait to see what you're getting, Christian says. "Me too, I just hope you like it, I say. "I will, Christian says and then he turns to face his mom, mia,kate,elliott,taylor and sawyer. "Mom,Kate,Mia,Elliott. Ana need's to make one more stop before we have to go to my place to get ready. Sawyer and mom's CPO will take you all home, Christian says. Mom,Mia,Kate,Elliott and Sawyer all nod yes as they get into there cars. "I'll see you tonight, Mia,Kate and Grace all say. "O.K. Christian & I both say. "Later's, Elliott says. Christian, Taylor and I all get into the SUV and drive to Victoria Secret.

(I'm excited and anxious to see Ana's dress for tonight. I already know the colors as she told me two days ago and I got the mask's for us. We're both wearing mask's that tie around our head. My mask look's like zorro or the phantom of the opera, her's is make like a cat like mask with glitter along with two color's. I also can't wait to see her lingerie that she's going to get now, but she said no peeking. I'll have to wait, plus I hope she get's something sexy for this week-end. I'll have to try not to rip it to shreds, but if I do, I'll just buy her more) Taylor pull's upto Victory Secret and he stays in the car while Ana and I get out and we go in. "Yes, may I help you find something, says the lady. "Yes, I need something that is strapless,lacy and sexy to wear underneath a dress, Ana says. "O.K. follow me, the girl says. I take a seat and wait.

"I also need some really sexy lacy lingerie also, I say to the girl in a embarrassed voice. "Oh O.k. I'll take you over to the really sexy stuff after we find the strapless lingerie for you to wear under your dress, the girl says. I nod and she shows me this strapless,curvy push-up black lace bra with a bikini black lace panty. Also she shows it to me in nude color to, I take both of them and then we walk over to the sexy lingerie and she shows me the teddy's, corset bodysuit's and just corset's,along with thigh highs and garter belt's with garter's. I take one of each color and of everything. 4 corset's, 4 panties with the corsets,4 thigh high's to also match the bodysuit's and the garter's with belts. I take them and grab 3 silk/lace short waist tie robes and go into the dressing room to try on them. When I'm done, I pay for them with my own money and then I walk to where Christian's waiting for me. He sees me carrying 2 big bag's of stuff and grabs them. "Wow baby, you must've got a lot? Christian ask's whispering in my ear. "You'll just have to wait and see baby, I say seductively in a breathy sexy voice. We get into the car and Taylor drives us home.

(I am really excited now. Ana bought a lot of lingerie and I can't wait to see her in it. I want her to model it for me, but not now cause we have to get back to my place,our place and get ready to go to my parent's house for this fundraiser) Taylor's driving us and it's 6:27 p.m. Taylor drives a little over the speed limit to get us there to get ready and not be late to my parents house. Taylor pull's into the parking garage and Sawyer's already back. Ana, Taylor and I go up the elevator's and we go inside my/our apartment with Ana's bags and we both head straight to our bedroom/bathroom to get ready. I jump into the shower while Ana takes a quick bath. We both get out,dry off and she add's her make-up on while I shave. We both go into our closet's and she shut's her door's so I won't peek inside. I pull out my tux and get dressed with the red cumberbun that almost is a dark blood red color to match her dress. I walk out and sit down on the bench that's at the end of our bed and wait for her to walk out. I suddenly hear her voice through the door's. "Baby, could you come zip me up? Ana ask's me. "Yes baby, I say. I stand up and open the door's to the closet. What I see I'm in shock, she look's amazingly hot, the dress is a sparkling black/blood red two colored strapless,sleeveless dress with a curvy bodice that just dips down a little between her breast's and it also plumps up her crest's.(She must've gotten a black push-up strapless bra) The skirt of the gown is above ankle in the front,but the back has a rumpled train and it's blood red. She's paired it with blood red shoes. I see her reflection in the mirror with her curly hair hanging down with a big blood red sparkly clip holding the sides up with her smokey eye make-up on. "BABY, YOU LOOK, DAMN SEXY, I say as I walk slowly upto her and zip her dress up. the top hits mid back. "You don't look bad yourself, Ana says as she sees the blood red cumberbun. We both walk out and she grabs her black sparkly clutch purse and I put my money,phone in my tux pocket and we both walk out of our bedroom and down the hall to the elevator. (I gave our masks to Taylor to put in the car. I'll give Ana her's when we get there) We get into the car and I notice that we're going to be a little late as it's 7 p.m. "I already called Mrs Grey and she said that she'll hold off on the first course until you arrive should you be really late, at first there won't be the food,it will be everyone gathering around and taking photo's, Taylor says. "Phew, that's good, I say. "Yeah, I would hate to mess everyone's duty at them serving the food, Ana says. "We won't, it'll be having our picture taken and gathering around talking and then we'll go find our table and sit down. Once everyone is seated,then the server's will be serving the food, I say. "I hope there isn't anything with shrimp? I ask. "I'll make sure it isn't. I need to call mom and make sure,I say.

CHAPTER 46: MASQUERADE BALL-FUNDRAISER:

I call mom as Taylor's driving us. I get my phone out of my pocket. "Mom, I say as she's picked up on the second ring. "Yes Christian, Mom says. "Ana doesn't like shrimp. Is there any of the dishes that doesn't have shrimp in them? I ask her. "Yes, I guess I'll make sure that one of them that is shrimp free will be for Ana, mom says. "Thank's mom, I say and then I hang up and put my phone away. I get the box that has our two masks in it and she see's hers and takes it out. She holds onto it with one hand as I'm holding onto her other hand. I rub my thumb along her knuckles as I can see she's nervous about tonight. (I can't believe how stunning she look's as I'm starring at her. When I came into the closet after she had called for me to zip up her dress and I was standing there just looking at her in the floor length mirrow, I almost lost it. Seeing her in that sexy, dark, stunning dress with the plunging dip between her plump, beautiful breast's and then that crinkly train that is a little long in the back. The whole dress is perfect for her. I also noticed that her breast's were plumped up and she's wearing a strapless bra to show the crests of her breasts. The dress gives off a little mysterious look which goes along with my mysterious tux and mask. The dress also has half of her back bare which I love, cause I love touching her flawless creamy skin. The dress is elegant,demure,sophisticated with a hint of sexyiness. Her mask also has that and is small,not to big and bold and it fit's her style with the dress. The eyes of the mask are cat like which is exactly like her and it hides who she is if someone she doesn't know. I also like that. I hate for her to get bugged by ppl who won't leave her alone)

Taylor pull's into my parent's half circular driveway and Sawyer and Benson are behind us in the other car. Ana & I both put on our mask's and I help tie her's so it's perfect. Ana straightens my tie before we get out of the car. We'll walk down this red carpet that my parent's have rolled out for everyone to walk on going into there house and through the property. There's every newspaper photographer here as they'll take our picture before we're stopped by waiter's to hand us some champagne. Ana politely declines the champagne, but I take one. "I'll go get you a coke or water once we get thru this massive crowd, I whisper in her ear. Ana nods. We get stopped by another waiter who is offering finger sandwiches and we both take one. Ana holds onto my champagne for me while I eat my finger sandwich. When I have finished,she hands me my champagne back and I finish it and hand it to another waiter who is handing out other drink's. "Is there a coke on that tray? I ask him. He nods yes and hands me the coke. I give it to Ana. "Thank you, Ana says. The waiter nods and walks on.

We walk through the crowd that is shoulder to shoulder of ppl in tuxedo's,dresses and all kinds of mask's. Some have full mask's,part mask's,tie mask's and even hand held mask's. We notice Grace and Carrick walk over. Grace kisses and hugs us. Carrick hugs and kisses me on the cheek. Carrick is wearing a black tux with a gold cumberbun and mask. Grace is wearing a silver/blue/green sparkly long gown with a leg slit on her right leg and her dress is also low on her bodice,but a modest low,not to revealing. Her mask is a peacock mask with the same colors as her dress with black feather's and also cat like slit's for the eyes and it's a hand held mask. We walk through the crowd and mingle with the other guest's. We say hello to some and other's that Christian might know we stop and he introduces me and he talk's a bit with them before we move along through the crowd. We walk through his parent's house on through the crowd until we get to the back door and are now under a white tent. The tent is connected to the back french door's to make it flow through and connected for the party. Grace made it so in case it rains so everyone won't get soaked and ruin there dresses. Christian & I also see white christmas light's strung around the tent's and tree's to make the whole area glow. Also the patio and the stage is lit. There's three tents, one that is connected to the house, the second is over the dining area and stage where the MC and Carrick will be speaking. and then the third tent is covering the dance floor and stage for when later everyone will be dancing. The dance floor is big with black,white and some red checkered squares and that has a stage for a band to play. There's also going to be a crooner to sing. It all look's really nice. Grace & Carrick really do know how to throw a party. When she get's a theme,she makes it all connect beautifully. There's table's all over the place with seating for 8 to 10 people each to a table. There's also little name tag's on the tables to tell everyone where to be seated. Christian's helping me down the small hill to go into the dining area where there will be a four course dinner served. I have three inch heel's on and he nor I want to fall down. I notice as we pass through that the table's have cloth napkins and are cream and the table cloths are a beige color. The seat cushions are a cream color cloth also. We also see a flowered centerpiece at everyone's table in the center with white,cream and pink flower's in them along with little vodive candles surrounding the centerpiece to give a glow to everyone's place setting. The dishes are also elegant and look expensive.

As Ana and I are walking around to get to our table, we look at everything that my parent's have done to put on this event. We see Mia and she walk's over to us. Mia is in a black sparkly long ankle length dress with a tie mask on that matches her dress. Her mask is also cat like, like Ana's is. Her dress also got a low bodice,but not as low as Ana's, which I'm thankful for. It has a long slit on the leg like mom's dress is and she also has a tie mask like Ana's. Kate & Elliott see us and walk over. Elliott is wearing a black tux with a red wine color vest and not a cumberbun to match kate's dress. Kate's dress is exactly like Mia's and more fuller on her bodice making her dress look really good, but not compared to my Ana's. My grandparent's are both just wearing a basic black tux and dress with no cleavage showing. My grandfather is Theodore and his tux is like james bond with a white dress shirt. My grandmother is wearing a long,elegant sheer on the sleeves dress with a little sparkle on the skirt. My grandparent's are my mom's parent's. "Mia,Kate,Elliott, You'll look good, Ana & I both say to them. We all hug,kiss on cheek not to ruin there make-up. "Thank's, so do you, they'll say to us. We get ready to sit down at our table. Elliott,Dad,grandpa, and I pull out the chairs for our ladies to sit down. Once they're seated and comfortable,we scoot them upto the table, then we all take our seat's next to them. I'm between my girl and my grandfather. Elliott is between Mia and kate and dad is between mom and his mother in law. "Grandpa,Grandma, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele. My grandparents extend there hands over the table to shake Ana's hand. "Wow, you've done good son, she's beautiful, Grandpa says. "Thank you, Ana says. "Yes Christian, she's very beautiful. We both thought that you'd be gay,but if you were we wouldn't judge you. We would still love you the same, Grandmother and Grandfather both say. "Thank you, Ana says and then she giggles at the gay comment making everyone else except mom and dad laugh. "He was just waiting for the right girl and he finally found her, so stop with the gay jokes, Mom says. "O.K. I just love riling him up, you know you thought it too, he's 37 yrs old and sooner or later someone's bout to ask, Grandpa says. I give a wide look to mom and she just shrugs her shoulder's. "Well, I knew with a little patients that you would find someone and you did and she's perfect. Also Elliott found the right one so he could stop being a playboy, Mom says making Kate and Ana laugh along with me. (Yeah, my playboy of a brother)

"It did take me awhile to find her. She came into G.E.H a couple of months ago and applied for the Internship program that I'd just started with Roz. Roz called her in a few days later for an Interview and to give her a tour of the building, but on the day of the Interview she couldn't give her a tour so I was lucky that I was free to show her around. The day she came in for the Interview,her friend/room-mate had a interview with me too for the college paper, Kathryn Kavenhaugh, I say and I point to her to show my grandparent's. They both were doing a joint interview on me. After the Interview, I took Ana on the tour of my building and I introduced her to everyone and every department so if she decided to work there she would feel at home when she started. I was glad that Roz had a prior appointment cause I wanted to spend more time with Ana, I say. "Me too, Ana says. Mom,dad and grandparents all nod. Ana couldn't give me an answer for starting the course as she had two other job interviews with tour's of her other options for her major that she hadn't told the graduation ppl to put on her degree/diploma. Ana had a lot going on to where she put it off, I say as I retell of how Ana came into my life. "Wow son, that's some story, Grandpa say's."Yeah, she's a blessing,Mom says as she was listening to the story again. "Yeah, she is, Grandma says. Both grandpa and grandma both look at Ana and then at Kate. You girl's are both blessing to our grandson's, they both say to Ana and Kate. "Thank's. I love and am happy that I've met your Christian, Ana says. "Yeah, I'm happy and love your Elliott,Kate says. "We're both so happy for the both of you, they both say as they look at us.

The MC start's to talk. I notice that my grandfather is starring at Ana and I look to where his eyes are looking. I then get his attention by using me eyes and mouth the word's, Mine and then I give him a look over to grandmother and she catches my eyes. Grandma hit's grandpa on the arm as a warning cause she caught him looking at my Ana's breast's that are showing. My mom also catches our eyes and says. "Daddy, MOM says. My grandpa then focuses on the MC talking. "I guess I'm not the only one who likes your breast's, I whisper in Ana's ear. "Huh, Ana says and then she sees grandpa winking at her. She tries to raise her dress and then lower's her head in embarrassment. "Baby, there's nothing to be ashamed of, it's just how men are when they see a beautiful,sexy woman who is sexy and is showing it, I say to her face and I raise her chin to look at me. I peck her lip's and she relaxes and listen's to the MC talking. I then wink at my grandpa and then at Elliott who saw me kissing Ana. "I'm sorry dear. My dad can be rude sometimes, Mom says as she leans over to get Ana's attention. "It's alright, I guess all the grey men are horn dog's and can't help it, Ana says as she look's at Elliott,then at grandpa and then finally at me. Making grandma,Kate,mom and her all laugh. I give her a smirk like yeah right.(I'm nothing like my brother,who is really a horndog) "I'm sorry Ana. I'm an old man, grandpa says. Ana nods in accepting his apology. (My grandpa the eye wanderer. I knew he would do something like this. He does it to every girl that Elliott bring's ,but he couldn't do it to Kate cause she's not sitting next to him and Ana is right next to me so grandpa has a clear shot. I can't blame him. I can't keep my eyes off of her either) The waiter's begin to serve the food. The appetizer is the first course and it's shrimp, so Mom had made the waiter bring a crab cake dish for Ana in place of shrimp. The MC is still talking as the server's are serving the first course.

"Good Evening ladies & Gentlemen. Tonight is our annual fundraiser event hosted by Mr & Dr Grey. This benefit is in honour of there son Grey. Tonight's festivities will include a auction, a raffle, prizes and also dancing, followed by our firework's show which will have our total of money donated to the charity, The MC say's. We all clap. Next to talk on stage is dad. "Evening Ladies & Gentlemen. You'll all look nice. My wife & I would like to thank you all for coming out on a week-night. It's for a good cause and one that is close to our heart's. Christian was a blessing to us. He came in on a very cold night. He was starved,dirty,burned and alone. His mother had just died from a drug overdose and he was brought into the hospital where my wife works. My wife was lucky that she worked that night and took such good care of him. She knew without a doubt that he was meant for us. I helped adopt him as I'm a lawyer and we got to bring him home before he got to be in the system. His mother was a drug addict,but it was her dealer/pimp that got her messed up. She had no other choice but to sell her body for money to take care of her son, now he's our son and we took such good care of him that now look at where he is today. He own's and runs his own company and has made it a success. This fundraiser is to help and support mother's of young to stay alive and take care of there babies and not let them starve,die or be in the system, Dad says. The waiter has served the second course which was soup or salad. Now we're being served the third course,which is the main entree and it's bacon wrapped filet's,with mashed potato's and green beans. We eat while the band plays some music for us. After we have finished with our food, the MC start's to talk again and begin the auction. The first auction item is a four time trip to a beauty salon. When the MC says that, I look around to see if Elena is here.(I hope not. I don't want anything to ruin Ana's and my night) Mom,Kate,Mia and even my grandma all bid on this. John's wife also makes a bis and Rhiann won it. Rhiann walk's upto the stage to collect her prize and to go give her money to the auction counter.

(Shoot, John's wife Rhiann outbid me and Kate. We wanted to get the four time beauty make-over) The second auction item is a one month trip to Cancun. I do the first bid surprising everyong at the table including Christian. "Do you really want that trip Baby? Christian ask's me whispering in my ear. I just nod yes and then he makes a bid. John,Elliott and Christian all are making the bids for the trip and are fighting for it. Christian won the bid and made the bid and won it for $100.000.00. I was giddy and kissed Christian on the cheek. John lifted his champange and toasted him in a good fight. "Thank you. Now we'll have somewhere to relax and enjoy ourselves after the 6 week work trip, I say. Christian nod's as the third auction item is being brought up on stage to start bidding on it. The third item is a diamond necklace,earring's, and a ring. Theodore and Carrick both bid on it. There's only just the two who are bidding on this item. Theodore,christian's grandpa won it for his wife,christian's grandma. "Oh, Theodore, Christian's grandma says. "Sweetie, I bought them for you, Theodore says and they embrace. The fourth auction item is being brought to the stage. It's a two week trip to Aspen to stay at the Grey's Aspen house (Shoot,I should've bid on it, maybe I still can..I would like to see this place) Everyone bids and Elliott ends up winning it for him and Kate. Elliott bought it for $50,000. The next auction item's were more trip's,ticket's to games,concert's and even plays. Also some remodeling for your house. When the auction ended,it was time for the raffle. I won that and it was a big gift basket of goodies that included mani pedi's, foot care products and other beauty stuff. After the raffle, the server's served the dessert course. We could choose between key lime cheesecake, apple pie with ice-cream or chocolate fudge cake with ice-cream. I got the key lime cheesecake and Christian got the chocolate fudge cake with vanilla ice-cream. We both split it. After we shared our dessert's,we then went on the dance floor. The crooner singer started to sing a Frank Sinatra song and Christian spun me around the dance floor. (Wow,my man can dance) The crooner also sang oldies songs and some new songs also. It was nice. Christian & I whirled around the dance floor and we're in our own little bubble. Christian's grandfather also asked me to dance,also his dad and even Elliott. When Christian and I were dancing again, he dipped me a few times. After several dances,our feet were tired so we sat down and watched the others dance.

"I need to powder my nose, Ana says to me. I nod to Ana. "Mom, I'm going to take Ana upto the house to use our bathroom and not these rented toilet's, I say to mom. "O.K dear, Mom says. I reach for Ana's hand and she put's her hand in mine as we both get up to walk towards the house. Benson is right behind us as we enter my parents house. I take Ana upto my childhood room and she can use the bathroom there. Ana & I go into my childhood bedroom and I point to my bathroom and she walks in. I sit down on my childhood bed and wait for her until she's done. It's almost 11 and around mid-night is the firework's display. Ana comes walking out of the bathroom and sits down next to me on the bed. She look's around my childhood room and see's everything that I have in here.(Mom has left everything that I had in here) Ana get's up and walk's over to the board that I have stuff pinned to it. She sees all the paper's,pictures and awards that are on the shelf above. "Wow, you're pretty athletic, Ana says as she reads all the trophies, Ana says. "Yeah, I say as I walk over to where she is. Next Ana sees a picture of me in a skiing outfit with a mountain behind me. "You like to ski? Ana ask's me. "Yeah, We went to the Aspen house a lot on vacations and we would all go skiing, I say. "I would love to go skiing and I would also like to see this Aspen house, Ana says. "I'll take you there some week or week-end. I'm not to sure about skiing though I don't know how good you're? I ask her. "I'm good,but might need to practice since I might be rusty, Ana says and I chuckle. "O.K. I'll help you with that when we go, I say. "Are you ready to go back, the firework's will be starting in about 35 minute's? I ask her. "Yes and no, Ana says as she gives me that fiery look of lust in her eyes. (OH BABY..Nothing I want more then to be inside you, but I don't know about here in my childhood bedroom) Ana start's to fiddle with my tie and starts to undo it. Next she takes my tux jacket off and tosses both onto the bed. Ana then takes the clip out of her hair. Her hair just cascades down her back and over her breast's.(DAMN..I AM THE LUCKIEST MAN) "BABY, Why don't we just hold off a little longer and wait until we get back home and then we can both ravish eachother, I say. "I guess I can wait a bit longer, Ana says. "Good,cause for what I want to do to you, I don't want my family to hear us, I say with a naughty look and a wicked sexy voice. "I love how your mind works baby, Ana says. "Oh just you wait and see what my mind has in store for you, I say as she help's me with my tie. Ana clip's her hair back while I put my tux jacket back on. We go down the stairs and back outside to join everyone out on the lawn. Elliott and Kate already have a blanket layed out and we go sit down on it by the lake to watch the firework's start. It's just a few minute's before mid-night. The MC announces it and the firework's begin. Ana and I watch as they come right after another.

Man this is amazing. Sitting here next to Christian, Elliott and Kate on a blanket watching the firework's. Grace,Carrick and Mia are sitting on another blanket. Taylor,Sawyer and Benson are all standing guard as the display keep's going. When the firework's are finished then the MC shoot's out the total amount they raised for the charity in firework's. Everyone clapped and cheered. After that the MC thank's everyone and then we'll stand up to leave. Kate,Elliott,Christia,Grace,Carrick and I along with Christian's security all walk towards the house to enter and leave through the entrance. Mia's already gone off with her friends as they're dancing to a DJ who is playing music. Christian,Kate,Elliott and I all hug and kiss Carrick and Grace as we walk out and go to our waiting cars. Taylor is already waiting in the car along with Sawyer and Benson in the other car that'll be following us. Kate & Elliott are in her car followed by her CPO that Christian got for her since she's dating Elliott. We'll drive out of the circular drive-way and wave bye as we go. It's now 1:27 a.m. as Taylor takes us home.(Wow, home. Christian's place is now going to be my home,our home) "So baby, Are you still up for some kinky fun,or are you tired after all that? Christian ask's me. "I'm up for it. I was ready when we were in your childhood bedroom,but you put a halt on it so I'm ready, I say to him as I see his eyes have changed to a smokey grey. I know he can tell that mine are a dark mid-night blue. "Good, cause like I said back there I've something that I want to try with you, Christian says. "Good, I'm wanting to try this, I say as we're playing footsie in the backseat. Taylor and Sawyer both pull into the parking garage of our apartment building and parks the cars. "Now baby, since it's after mid-night and the security rules are that they're supposed to ride up with us,so no hanky panky even though I really want to,but we can't, Christian say's. "I know, I say. Christian & I both get out of the car and he wiggles to make himself and his erection calm down while we're going up in the elevator with his security.

CHAPTER 47:TRYING SOMETHING SEXUAL WITH ANA:

(DAMN IT WITH THE SECURITY RULES..I WANT TO BE INSIDE MY ANA AND NOW..BUT I CANT. SHE WAS WANTING ME BAD TOO IN THE CAR AND ALSO BACK AT MY PARENTS HOUSE..I guess I'll just have to wait a few minute's more before we get to ravish eachother and I get to try something new with her. I was thinking of getting something out of my playroom to try with her and then tomorrow before we have to go to her graduation or after show her my apartment and playroom) Taylor,Sawyer,Benson,Ana and I are all in my private elevator going up. (I'm standing so close to Ana that I can feel the pull in the air and I know she can feel it to. It's so forceful and it's driving me mad. I also can smell her sexual arousal and it's intoxicating and its driving me wild. Ana's like a siren. Her body call's to me and it wakes me up to be with her,inside of her. Ana is a goddess) My elevator arrives and Taylor gives me the signal to stay in the foyer while he and Sawyer check the apartment out. Benson stays with us. Ana is leaning her back against the foyer wall next to the elevator. I'm standing in front of her and she look's amazing still,even though her feet hurt from dancing and I know she's tired,but she's also sexually frustrated and wants me. Taylor & Sawyer come back and tell us it's clear. Benson, Sawyer and Taylor all say goodnight to us and they walk into the CCTV room to do there work. Ana & I walk into the entry way and go get a couple bottles of water before we walk into our bedroom to change for bed. Before we change for bed, Ana walk's into the bathroom to wash her face,take down her hair and brush it out,also brush her teeth. I wash my face,brush my teeth. Ana walks into the closet and shuts the closet door's. I change out of my tux and put on a clean pair of boxer's. I go to my playroom and get what I was wanting to try on Ana. I go inside and grab a blindfold, and a beaded flogger along with the two sided vibrator. (I want to do something that she likes and that she is familiar with. I don't want to scare her off at first,so these things will do. I just hope that she wants to do them) I walk back and she's now in the bathroom. I turn down my cover's and prop myself on the bed. I lean against the headboard and wait. I've the toys on the bedside table. It's about 2:40 a.m

I'm in the bathroom just finishing with my sexy lingerie putting it on. I'm wearing a baby pink negligee. It's a see through pale baby pink and it's short. It hits right at my belly button. It also has spaghetti straps and I also have a string thong in baby pink with sheer pale pink thigh highs with little bows on the top. I brush my hair to give it bounce before I walk out of the bathroom. "I'm ready, I say thru the door. "O.K. I'm waiting, Christian says. I slowly open the door and I step out. I lean against the door frame in a sexy stance and watch him. He leans forward and his eyes are popped open and his mouth has dropped down. He then get's up and walk's toward's me, but I halt him with my hand. He stops in mid walk and just stands there. I see the toys on the table and then I smile at Christian. He noticed my eyes move to see the bedside table. When he has seen me smile,he winks back. I then walk towards him in a sexy walk and he walks back. He hit's his legs on the bed and then fall's back sitting on the bed. I move his body to where he's laying with his head on the pillow. I then climb over him and straddle his body. Once I'm straddling him, I then bend down my torso and I kiss his lip's. Christian kisses back in a heated,fiery all tongue swirling,dominant fighting kiss that's full of hunger,lust and longing after waiting all evening to be with eachother.

(Boy, my girl just took charge. I was going towards her and she halted me with her hands. I watched her eyes as they trailed off of me and landed on my bedside table where the sex toy's are. Now my girl is on top of me straddling me. After she halted me, she walked towards me and I walked back and fell down onto the bed. Ana moved my body to where I'm laying right on the bed and then she climbed over me and now she's lowering her torso and kissing me. Our lip's,and tongues are going wild with abandon as we've been waiting to be together. "I see you've been busy with getting toys from your playroom, Ana says seductively slow in my ear as her mouth has trailed from mine to my ear. "Y-Y-YES, I wanted to get a couple a toys to try on you, even though you already have tried them. I wanted to get toys that I knew you liked, I say as Ana is grazing her teeth along the shell of my ear. "I like this, Ana says as she has grabbed the two sided vibrator. Ana is holding the vibrator and is wiggling it around in her hands in front of me. "Baby, I love this little pink negligee. I love how it shows all of your perfect creamy skin and also I love these thigh highs with the little bows, I say in a husky voice. "I knew you would. I got the same in all colors, Ana says. (Damn) "Baby, I didn't get to see it real good. Could you stand up and spin around for me? I ask her. Ana nods her head yes and then she get's off of me and off of the bed. I lean up on my elbows and watch her. Ana stands at the corner foot of the bed. I motion with my finger for her to spin around. Ana turns slowly around and I see the back of her sexy lingerie.(HOT DAMN..SHE'S GOT A STRING THONG ON AND THE NEGLIGEE IS BARE..my dick is really standing at attention now) Ana turns around again and is facing me. "You like? Ana ask's in a sexy sweet voice. (GULP) "Hell yes I like.. I more then like I love it, I say as she walks back to me and get back on top of me straddling me. As soon as she is on top of me, I grab her by her hips and flip us over to where she's underneath me. Ana giggles as I flip her over. I'm hovering over her and we're looking into eachother's eyes. I lower my pelvis and she cradles me with her body.(I can feel her heat from her core) "Baby, I want to blindfold you. Are you up for that? I ask her and then I see her fear coming in her eyes. "Baby, if you don't want me to, I won't, I say in a soothing sexy voice. "I don't right now, maybe later, Ana says. "O.K. baby, I say as I grab the beaded flogger and I lean up and sit straddling her. "I'm going to try this beaded flogger on you, I say. "O.K. Ana says. "If anytime that you want me to stop,just tell me to stop? I ask her. "O.K. Can we do the two headed vibrator? Ana ask's as she's smiling and her face glows cause she likes that vibrator. "Yes,first this and then get you naked before we do the two headed vibrator, I say. "Oooh, I cant wait. I know you can't either since I feel it, Ana says as her eyes look down at my dick.

(She's eyeing my dick and we haven't even started anything) I climb off of her and sit on the bed. I trail the flogger down her body so she can get the feel of it. Once I hear her breathing hitch up, I then get off of the bed so I can swipe the flogger on her body. She can feel the beads and strings on her skin. Her skin is turning a pink shade and she's also got a sheen of sweat as she's feeling the flogger on every inch of her body. "CHRISTIAN, Ana say's seductively slow in a sexy voice. I stop and climb back onto the bed. I lay right next to her. "What do you want baby? I ask her in a sexy voice. "Y-O-U, Ana says breathy. I kiss her roughly with the intense hunger that is in my body and she's doing the same. I trail my lip's and tongue down her body and as I do, my finger's pull down the spaghetti straps of the negligee until it's at her waist. I suckle,nip,lick,kiss,fondle,knead her breast's and then go down her body taking her negligee completely off. I toss it on the floor somewhere in the bedroom. "J-u-s-t-r-i-p them, Ana says as she feel's my finger's pull her string thong down. I rip it and toss it on the floor. The only thing that she's got on is her thigh high's. Ana pulls roughly down my boxer's and then she takes her foot and pull's them off and they drop to the floor. Ana then bends and spreads her legs. I sink completely inside of her and our whole bodies are touching as I'm thrusting in and out of her. We're all mouths,hands,tongues,teeth and rolling back and forth while she's meeting me thrust for thrust. Normally I would wait until she's gotten used to me inside of her,but she's used to me now so I just continue to thrust in and out of her. Ana roll's me over while still inside of her and now she's on top. I grab hold of her hips as she start's to rock back and forth on me. I bounce her up and push her back down to take me all in. After awhile,she does both on her own and rides me. I watch her as she does. Her whole body is bouncing up and down on me. Ana curves her body back and pushes into me taking me in further. "F, I say through my teeth as I feel her spine. Ana's hair is touching my knees as she's bending back. When she straightens up,she has her hands behind her head and she let's her hair just cascade down her body. I grab hold and palm her breasts. I knead them as she continues to ride me. "Baby, I'm close. I need you to come first, I say to her.

(Why is it that he always wants me to come first) "How bout we come together, I say to him. "O.K. Come for me baby, He says and that's all it takes for me to come undone. "CHRISTIAN, I say. "ANA, Christian says. We both call out eachother's name and then we have our releases. Ana collapses down on me and lays her head down on my shoulder while we both are trying to slow our breathing back to normal. I rub her back with the pads of my finger's up and down her back. "We never used the two sided vibrator, Ana says muffled from my shoulder. I chuckle. "No baby, we didn't. We can do it another time, I say. "This week-end? Ana ask's as she perks up and look's me in the eyes. "Yes, This week-end. I'll bring the flogger,the two sided vibrator and whatever else with us, I say as I'm still rubbing her skin. "Do you have wands? Ana ask's me. "Yes. I have vibrating wands, I say. "Goodie, I love those and what they do to my body, Ana says as she bounces up and down on me. "Baby, you're going to wake someone up, I say looking down at our connected bodies. I'm still inside of her. Ana does it again and that just makes me roll us over and her underneath me. "You've asked for it, I say while nipping on her chin,trailing down her neck and then her body. I suckle and knead her breast's. "CHRISTIAN, Ana says. I already know, so I thrust in and out of her again. I swivel my hips hitting her G-spot as I enter her again and again. I make her have multiple orgasms this time. By her third, I come and we both collapse in a heap of sweat on the bed. "DAMN BABY, I say after I catch my breath. "WOW, Ana says after she catches her breath. I pull out of her and she whimper's at the loss of me inside of her.

Christian just pulled out of me and I whimper at not feeling him no more. We both get out of bed and go take a quick shower before we get back into bed to sleep. Christian get's the water temp right while I wash my face. He washes his before we both walk into the shower to quickly wash our bodies and hair. We dry off and I dry my hair first,then Christian does. We both put on clean night clothes and get back into bed. It's almost 5:30 a.m. Christian set's the alarm for 10:30 a.m. Sure we won't be getting much sleep,but we'll take a nap later. Christian & I snuggle close and we hold eachother with our legs overlapping eachother. He kisses my head and we both close our eyes to dream.

CHAPTER 48: FRIDAY JUNE 10,2011:

The alarm is going off and I groan. Christian shuts it off and we both try to wake up. "Morning baby, Christian says. "Morning baby,I say to him. He pecks me on the lips and then we both stretch to get out of bed. We walk into the bathroom still groggy from not enough sleep. We both do our morning routine and we also put on make-up and he shaves. I pin my hair up after I've braided it. I then walk out of the bathroom and put on a black sleeveless button down jumper with black flats and a red jacket. I pack my black jean short's, tennis shoes and my white mid-drift t-shirt along with a change of clothes for Christian, which is a black pair of jeans,his grey cable knit sweater and black tennis shoes. "I've packed you a change of clothes for the party, I say as I see him walking into the closet. "Thank you baby, Christian says as he puts on his black boxer briefs,black slacks,white button down shirt and black tie,belt,socks and shoes. He then puts on his jacket that matches his suit pants. We both go back into the bathroom and he sprays on colonge,while I spray on perfume. I grab make-up remover to put into my bag. I then grab my cell phone and purse. Christian grabs his cell phone and we walk to the elevator. We go down and we get into his sports car Spyder R 9. We go and pick up Elliott,Mia and Kate. Mia was over at the apartment and asked Christian if he would pick her up to. We're here outside my old apartment waiting on them to come out. It's 11:53 a.m.

Finally Kate and my brother come out of the apartment. Ana get's out of my car and let's Kate & Elliott in. After they're in, Ana get's back in and I drive toward's the cafe where we're going to get something to eat. It's 12:12 as I drive to the cafe. "Kate,where's our cap and gown's? Ana ask's her. "I forgot to get them. I'm sure they'll still be there and we can put them on when we get there,Kate say's. "I hope you're right, Ana says. I get to the cafe and park the car in a parking lot. We walk the two block's and go into the cafe. We'll walk upto the counter and order our food. "I'll take a grilled chicken cob salad with a cup of potato bacon soup, Ana says. "I'll take a ham and cheese with tomato panini with a potato bacon soup, kate says. "I'll have the grilled chicken sandwich with lettuce,tomato and mayo, I say. "I'll have the blt sandwich, Elliott says. "Also 3 cokes and 1 sprite, I say. The girl start's fixing our food and before we even get settled at a table,our food is ready. Elliott & I pick up the food and we take it back to the table. I hand Ana her food,Elliott hands kate her food. We both sit our food down before we sit down to eat. We don't talk much as we don't have much time. We eat and then I take our dishes back to the counter. We'll walk out and get back into the car. Elliott sit's next to me while the girl's sit in back. (Ana wanted to sit in back with kate..it bums me out that she's back there and not beside me) As I'm driving us to the auditorium,it's 1:41 p.m. The ceremony start's at 2:40. When I pull into the parking lot of the auditorium,the parking lot is packed. I circle around to find a parking spot and I finally find one that is close to where the girls don't have to walk far and tire themselves out. After Elliott,Ana,Kate and I all get out of the car and start walking into the building, we see Taylor,Sawyer,Gail,Benson,Reynold's,Mom,Dad,Mia,Ethan,Kate's parent's,Andrea and Roz all walking in. "Ryan is guarding the apartment, Taylor says as we all enter the building. Kate & Ana go get there caps and gowns and put them on. Mom then takes a bunch of pictures of them with us and with them alone. I start to see Ana cry and mom goes to hug her, so does kate. I walk over and I take over in comforting her. (I wish she didn't have to go thru this alone without her family,but life dealt her a bad hand and now the only ppl in her life are me,Elliott,Kate,Ethan,Kate's parent's,my parent's and mia along with Roz,Andrea,and my security team,Gail, John,Bastille,and Rachell, and her friend Jose) After Ana has stopped crying,mom helps her with her make-up and then we go find everyone's seat. After Ana,Kate & I have found where everyone's sitting, we then walk down the bleacher's to the main floor. Ana goes and sit's with her class while Kate & I go up onto the stage and sit with the other professor's and dean. Kate's also giving a speech. (I'm nervous and I told Ana this and she said just to focus on her)

(It's almost time for the ceremony to start. It said that the ceremony could last 4 hrs or less. I hope it's less,the quicker we get done,then the faster we can get out of here and go to Christian's parents house for the party and then we can go home and have wild sex,pack and then in the morning go whereever Christian is taking me) I see the dean walking upto the podium to begin to speak. He clears his throat and the whole place goes quiet. After he only talk's for about 15 minute's,then he announces Christian. The whole place start's applauding. Christian & the dean shake hands and he thank's him before the dean sits down. Christian clears his throat,glances at his speech and then folds it and puts it in his pocket. He look's right at me and smiles. I smile back and give him the thumbs up. He begins talking and when he's finished,then the dean comes back and they shake hands again. It's now 4:18 p.m. and the dean announces kate. Kate walk's up and they shake hands. The auditorium applauds. Kate talk's and when she's finished,she didn't talk as long as Christian and now it's 4:55 p.m. The dean walks back to the podium and he thank's Christian and kate, then he start's reading off the names of the graduates. He ask's that two rows at a time walk upto the stage to accept there diploma's/degress. When the dean call's my letter,it's 6:35 p.m. and I walk up on stage to accept my diploma and shake the deans hand. After I have shaken his hand, I then walk over and shake Christian's hand,we then pose for pictures. Christian leans over to ask the photographer if he can get copies. The photographer says yes. I nod to both the photographer and at Christian before I walk off of the stage and go back to my seat. I sit down and I feel a piece of paper in my hand. I open my hand to read the note that he gave me. "You are the love of my life.I'm proud of you,C xoxo" I look up at him and wink at him. I listen and watch my fellow graduates get there diploma's/degrees and photo taken with Christian. When everyone's got there diploma/degree, the dean congratulate's us and we'll throw our caps in the air. The whole auditorium goes wild. Kate's family, Christian's family and security all walk down from the bleacher's. Kate & Christian walk off of the stage. They'll walk over to me and we huddle in a big circle. Everyone hugs,kisses and congratulates us. It is now 8:18 p.m. as we'll start to walk out of the auditorium. Roz,Andrea,Benson,Reynold's and Gail all leave to go do other thing's. Reynold's goes back to Christian's place/our place to guard. Benson offer's to take Gail home before she goes home. Roz goes back home to her wife and Andrea has a date with her boyfriend. Taylor and Sawyer are following Christian. Kate & Elliott are with us. Mia,Grace and Carrick are behind Taylor and behind Grace is Kate's parent's with Ethan at the end.

CHAPTER 49:GRADUATION PARTY FOR ANA & KATE:

(Ana & I have brought a change of clothes to change into at my parents house for the party. It is 6:40 p. I'm driving in the lead to my parent's house. We wanted to save time when we go back to our apartment so we can just quickly pack for our week-end getaway. Ana brought black jean short,white mid-drift t-shirt and tennis shoes. Ana grabbed me a pair of black jeans and my grey cable knit sweater with tennis shoes. Also our jean jacket's if it get's chilly. I pull into my parent's half circular driveway and it's now 7:09 p.m. as we'll get out of the car. My parent's come in after us as they have past Taylor. We'll go in. "Mom,can Ana and I change our clothes and freshen up in your half bathroom? I ask her. "Yes dear, Mom says and Ana & I take our bag and go into the half bathroom while the other's walk through the house to go through the kitchen to get outside in the back yard. Ana has already taken off her cap and gown and has given it to Taylor to hang over the back seat of the SUV,plus she didn't want to get it mixed up with Kate's. After Ana and I have freshened up and changed our clothes, we meet the other's out back. I hand the bag over to Taylor and he put's it with Ana's cap and gown. We join the other's out back and then Taylor join's in a bit. Mom still has the white light's on the tree's, but the tent's are gone, the dance floor is still there, but we have a DJ and not a crooner. Mom got a buffet and no shrimp on it. She had got ppl to make all of Ana's and Kate's favorite food's. As soon as everyone is outside and has a drink, then we get in a line and go down the buffet line and we get our own food,but the meat there's a guy who will cut the meat for you to serve. Ana fill's her plate somewhat full. She get's mostly sides and a little bit of meat of two meats. I do the same and we go back to the table and wait until everyone has there food and have seated before we start eating. Mom also has a dessert buffet so we can get as many sweet's for dessert.

"Mmm, this is delicious, Kate,Christian, and I all say. "Your Welcome. I wanted the girls and everyone to just relax and enjoy themselves and have fun,Grace says. There's also a small table to the side for kate's and my graduation gift's It's 7:45 p.m. as we enjoy all this delicious food. (I can't believe it, Grace has done it again and put on another spread with a buffet this time for Kate and I) Christian smiles at me,then he turn's to look at his family,friends,and security. He clear's his throat and clink's his knife of his glass to get everyone's attention to speak. Everyone stop's what they were doing and look's at him. "Everyone, Ana and I have something that we'd like to share with all of you, Christian pauses and everyone gasps as they think it's a perposal or something. "I have asked Ana a few days ago to move in with me and she said she would. We'd decided to wait until we'd get back from our week-end getaway,but Ana and I have changed our minds yesturday. "Well Bro, I don't mean to burst or upp your news,but the reason Kate & I were late getting to the car, I'd asked Kate to move in with me and she said yes, so I guess the girl's will have to sell there apartment, Elliott says. "I'll get on it when you two have moved out, says. Kate and I both stand up and hug. We jump up and down with excitement that both of us are moving in with our boyfriends. We both giggle like school girls. Everyone gather's around Christian,Elliott,Kate and myself to hug,kiss and congratulate us on this wonderful news and the next step in our relationship's. "I have new's, Mia chimes in. We'll stop and look at her and Ethan.(Here goes the protective brother's look) "Look's like we might need to help Ethan out, I say to kate. "Look's like it, Kate says. "We're now dating and we're taking it slow, so don't go all steam rolling him Christian,Elliott. I've already taken care of it and mom and dad have already talked with him, Mia says. Christian & Elliott give a look to there parent's. "Yes boy's, your mother and I have already taken care of it and it's true your sister has also talked with Ethan. She has grown up to be a mature young woman. You two should give her some credit, Carrick & Grace both say. "Well, I'll be, Elliott says as he puts his hands on his hip's. Christian still isn't convinced. "I'll be fine Christian,Mia says. "O.K. I just love you so much and don't want to see you hurt, Christian says. "Aww, Kate & I bot say. "I know Christian and I love that about you, Mia says and they both hug and kiss. "Treat her right, Christian says to Ethan. "I will, Ethan says. We finish our meal and we go for some dessert. Kate & I don't eat much of that since Grace and Carrick have brought out a graduation cake for Kate and me. Grace and Kate's mom are both in tear's. "Wow, kate's moving in with Elliott. Ethan and your Mia are dating and your Christian has met a beautiful young lady and has changed him around. We're the proudest parent's, Kate's mom says.

We drink to the toast to the moving in with us and to the girl's graduating from college. It's going on 9:20 and we finish our dessert. Ana and Kate blow out the candles on there cake and then we'll have some. Ana and I feed eachother some cake. Kate & Elliott are doing the same.(It's our foreplay) After we've ate cake, it's time to open up the graduation gift's. (I have mine back at the apartment, but I have something small for her to unwrap here,so she won't be upset.I'll tell her I have more at the apartment) Elliott & I brought bag's with us to carry the opened gift's with us when we leave. Mom and Dad hand there gift's to Ana & Kate first. Ana & Kate open them at the same time. Mom and Dad got Ana some reading book's that she loves and a spa,lotion and creams kit. Mom and Dad got the same kit for Kate and a three week trip to our Aspen house. Ana looked at me with her mouth open in shock. Ana then mouths to me. "Three week's on top of the three days she and Elliott won. I just shrug my shoulder's at her. Kate's parent's gave Ana and Kate there gifts next. Kate's parent's got Ana some more reading book's on her English author's and a purse that Kate has and Ana couldn't afford. Mia handed her gifts to Kate and Ana next. Mia got them both four set's of pj's, two with short's and two with silk pants,but all four with camisole top's for Ana and t-shirt's for kate. Ethan was next. He got Ana a five time movie pass to five movies at the theater. Ethan got Kate a five time spa with the works. Sawyer,Taylor,Benson,Ryan,Reynold's,and Gail all chipped in to buy Ana a Bed & Breakfast stay for three week's. Kate got the same thing. Gail personally got Ana some cook book's to teach me. Ana giggled when she read it was "COOK'S FOR DUMMIES. I rolled my eyes. (Look's like after our six week work trip,we'll be taking a long, long vacation to not only Cancun,but to my parent's house in Aspen,then to the Bed & Breakfast place. I need it since I've earned it. Plus up until I met Ana, all I've done is work and now I have someone in my life to share my life,I need a vacation. I also need to recharge so I can enjoy being with Ana and live long with her) Ana and Kate both exchange gifts and they both have gotten eachother the same thing,which is a vibrator that has different motions and it glows. (They don't show everyone, as it's embarrassing,but Ana shows me under the table and I love it. Also its a two headed one which can pleasure both part's of her at the same time. It doesn't enter the anus as it's big,but it'll vibrate it to send sexual pleasure and give her multiple orgasm's)

After we have unwrapped our gifts to eachother, then Elliott hands his gift's to us. Kate got some sexy and naughty lingerie with some sex toys from the kinky store. (I think Christian helped with that cause all Elliott know's is porn) I open Elliott's gift for me and I got some perfumes and goofy gag gifts,also a book on how to be a silent partner is business. I also got a contract from Elliott and Christian asking me to be a partner in the new building that Elliott is building. I am in shock as I look through the contract. "Baby, you and I can go over this and I'll explain everything or anything that you have questions on, Christian says. I nod o.k and he puts the envelop and my gifts in the bag. (Christian has a lot of faith in me and I think that I can do it. I don't want to let him or Elliott down. Elliott & Christian have both signed it already) "Thank you Elliott,Christian, I'll do a good job in the salon and nightclub when it's finished, I say. "Elliott & Christian both gave you that? Kate,Grace,Carrick all ask. "Yeah, they think it would be a good job opportunity for me. Also something else to bring money in. Also its a good business opportunity, I say. I kiss Christian on the lip's and I hug Elliott. Christian hands Kate his gift for her. Kate opens it. Kate got free access to be the only one to interview him when there's something that needs to be addressed or a special event comes. (I pout cause he didn't hand me anything, but then he pull's out a small box and I open it. "I have more for you at home, Christian whisper's in my ear. I open the box and see a charm bracelet and there's several charms that he got and has already hooked them on. He got me a graduation cap,a sailboat,a dress,a key, a heart,a teddy bear,a G.E.H logo. I kiss him and he puts it on my wrist. "These our are firsts and there will be lot's more, Christian says. I kiss him again. "Thank you baby, I say seductively."I bought you some of the same stuff that Elliott got kate at the naughty kinky store. It was being delivered while we're at the graduation ceremony, Christian says. (I giggle wondering what all he got me) "I got a running bill at the store. The owner know's me real well since I've bought all the kinky sex toys there and he has good and new stuff every two week's. I also got you some more Victoria Secret stuff,like perfumes,lotion's,body oil's,flavored lotions that you lick off,edible underwear,more negligee's and also crotchless panties, Christian whisper's. "Oooohh, Christian, I say as his hot breath is tickling my neck and his sexy melt like butter voice is making me all hot and bothered. "Thank you everyone for the gift's, Kate and I both say. Everyone nods to us. We eat more sweet's after. I pout cause he didn't hand me anything and everyone look's at him. "I've got ALL your gift's back at the apartment, Christian say's in a soft voice. Everyone heard, but they don't know his secret look to me telling me telling me it's naughty. "I've bought you some of the same stuff that Elliott got Kate, but more. I had the rest delivered to the apartment. I've got a running bill with the owner and he give's me good stuff. I also went to Victoria Secret too and also got you more perfumes,lotion's,body oil's and body butter's, Christian whisper's. "Oooh Christian, I say as his breath is tickling my neck and making me all hot and bothered, along with his sexy,husky melt like butter voice. After the gift's,we eat more dessert. I take a little of everything. "My sweet's for my sweet,Christian says. I giggle and shake my head at his cheesy line. "Bro, that's so cheesy, Elliott says what I was thinking. "Shut up Elliott,Christian says.

It's now 10:42 p.m. and we're full of dessert's."Hey, everyone. I love the party mom,dad, thank's for doing this for Ana and for Kate, but Ana and I have plans and we need to be going, I say as the DJ start's to get his music ready. "It's o.k. dear. You two go have fun. I'll make sure that Elliott & Kate get home safe, Mom says. "Thank's, Ana and I both say as we hug and kiss everyone. Taylor and Sawyer have already took off for the week-end. Ryan will be going with Ana and I on our week-end getaway. Reynolds will keep guard at the apartment. I help Ana into the car after we've walked out of the house. Taylor has put Ana's bag along with her graduation cap and gown in my car as he isn't going to be at the apartment until Monday morning. I drive out of the driveway and we both wave to my parents. We're going home to quickly pack and go to where my airplane is waiting,along with Ryan. "Baby, I thought we could pack when we get back to our apartment and be on my plane to go to our destination, I say to her. "Tonight. It's late Christian and I don't know about flying at night, Ana says. "Baby, it's fine and that way we can get to our destination early and have more time there,otherwise if we wait until tomorrow,we won't have much time and then have to come back Monday morning to be at work, I say. "O.K. Only cause you want us to have a bit longer vaca, Ana says. "Thank you baby, I say as I pull into the parking garage and Ryan meet's us in the elevator. (I'm excited as Ana hasn't been on my airplane before and she also hasn't joined the Mile High Club..not the restaurant)

CHAPTER 50: MY SECRET TRIP FOR ANA:

Ryan, One of Christian's week-end security guys goes up the elevator with us. We get upto our apartment and we see Benson is back from her plans. She's already packed as Ryan is too. Christian & I walk down the hall into our bedroom and we both grab our tote bags for our clothes and our toiletries. We pack some clothes for this week-end getaway that I have no idea where we're going and I don't exactly know what clothes to pack. "Baby, I know you said it's a surprise for me, but I need to know where we're going to know what to pack? I ask him. "Just pack a couple pairs of jeans,maybe a dress or two and some lounge wear along with your sleep wear and maybe some sexy lingerie, also you need to pack one business outfit since we're going straight from the plane into work, Christian says. "OH. O.K,I say as I'm packing the thing's as he's telling me. Christian also packs the same stuff,casual wear,business clothes,lounge wear. I see Christian walk out and go somewhere. When he comes back,he's carrying a small bag of probably sex toys. "These are just some of the sex toys that I've brought with us, Christian says. "What are they, so I can see if I'll like them or not, I say to him. He takes them out of the tie bag and places them on the seat bench at the end of the bed. (Wow,he's brought nipple clamps, the wand,the two sided glow in the dark vibrator that I just got, and a riding crop) "Yes,Yes,Yes and maybe yes on the nipple clamp's. I haven't tried them before, I say as I hold them up to me. "We can see if you'll like them and if not,then we'll not try them again, Christian says as he's putting everything back into the bag and then putting the bag inside his clothing bag. We then walk into the bathroom and pack out toiletries,shampoo's,conditioner's,hair products,hair dryer,curling iron,his shaving kit and my make-up. After we've all four bags packed,we meet Ryan and Benson at the elevator to go down to the SUV. It's 1:44 a.m. as we're going down in the elevator. We get to the car and get in. Ryan drives out of the parking garage as soon as Reynold's pull's in from his evening to start guarding the apartment. (Christian always wants someone on guard working to watch out for things or ppl)

Ryan drives us out of the parking garage of our apartment building and he drives to the tarmac where my plane is waiting with Stephan,Louie and Bridgette. Ryan pull's up beside my plane and there's street lights on the tarmac to light up the area when we start walking up the stairway into my plane. I see Ana roll down her car window to get a look at my plane even though it's dark out and there's a little light. "Are we supposed to be using your company plane on personal time? Ana ask's me and I chuckle. "BABY, I can use my plane whenever and however. It's my plane, I say. Ana and I get out and Ryan takes our bags along with his and he takes them up into the plane. Benson walks into the plane with her bags. I lift Ana up bridel style and she giggles as I carry her up the stairs into the plane. Before I place her down on her feet, I swing her around in a circle before she stands in the plane. We see Stephan,Louie and Bridgette walking toward us from the front of the plane. "Hello Stevan, Louie,Bridgette, I would like you all to meet my girlfriend Anastasia Steele, I say as I introduce her. "It's lovely to meet you, Stevan say's. "Nice to meet you, Bridgette and Louie both say. "I'm 's personal pilot, this is my co-pilot and my stewardess, Stevan say's. "Nice to meet you all, Ana says to them. Ryan has already put our bags in the back room as Benson and him have also put there bags in there bunk's. Ana & I take our seat's as Stephan and Louie go to there proceedures to begin to fly. It's now going on 2:25 when the seat belt sign comes on and we'll buckle up. "How long is our flight? Ana ask's. "Two hrs and thirty minute's, I answer her. (OH BABY...Just wait a little longer, then we can rock eachother's world on the plane. I'm going to introduce you to the Mile High Club in the back bedroom for the whole two hrs. I need to make her feel relaxed and comfortable,also to get her mind off from trying to figure out where we're going)

I get close to his face and I leave feather like kisses all along his jaw line and down his neck. "I WANT YOU, I whisper in his ear before I move out of reach. "In time baby, Christian says as the plane jolts and I grip the arm rests of the chair. Christian put's his hand on top of mine and grips my hand. His thumb glides back and forth across my knuckles to calm and soothe me. "It's alright baby, I'm right here. It'll be over soon, Christian says in a soothing sexy voice. I close my eyes and count until I feel the plane go steady and fly to our destination. I open my eyes and see Christian starring at me and he's still holding my hand. "You don't like take-off's? Christian ask's. "No, and I don't like landing's either. When it makes that jolting feeling, it makes me nervous and I tense up, I tell him. "Well, you're safe with me and I'll be right next to you when ever we take off or land, Christian says. Bridgette walk's toward's us. "Would you like something to drink or a snack? Bridgette ask's us. "Yes, I would like a sprite,I say. "I'll have the same, Christian says. Bridgette goes to the mini fridge and grabs two plastic cup's and get's two bottles of sprite. Bridgette comes back and hands them to us. Christian pour's mine first,then his. We sip our drink's while we're in the air. "Ana,Have you been to the Mile High Club,not my restaurant,but the club that ppl has sex up in the air in airplanes? Christian ask's me and then he wink's at me. "Uhm, No, but I've always wanted to join, I say. (I'm nervous.I've never had sex on anything that moves) "Have you? I ask him. "No, Elliott's the only one who has experienced that and has done most of everything sexual and in different places, Christian says. "Oh, is all I can say to that. "I would like to try with you, Christian says and then he start's nibbling on my earlobe making me shiver,not from cold, but from excitement and lust. The signal to unbuckle comes on and we both unbuckle and go back to the bedroom. Christian closes the bedroom door. I look around at the color's and it's all browns,creams and whites. In this room there's a full size bed,a small table and a small full shower bathroom. "Do you like it? Christian ask's me. "Yes, it's very calming and warm. I like how the colors just flow together. I know once you've picked a color theme,you put it in everything, I say to him.

(I chuckle cause my girl's right. Once I pick a color, I do stick with it. I don't know much about decorating and making thing's lively,so I just do what I know. I guess now that she's going to live with me,she can change anything she wants to in our apartment,the plane or my office,but she needs to leave the kitchen alone, that's Gail's area. Ana can re-paint,but leave everything where it goes. The rest she can do whatever she wants to. I want to make her comfortable since it's her home too and this plane is a home away from home) "Baby, you can redo anything that you like, just as long as you don't move anything around in the kitchen,but you can re-paint everything including my office to make it not so cold,also you can redo this room since this is our home away from home when we're traveling for work or for pleasure, I say. "I can? Ana ask's. I nod yes. "I want to make you feel comfortable and whatever is mine is yours, I say. Ana wraps her hands around me and kisses me. "We don't have much time, so if you want to experience the Mile High Club,then we need to get started, I say with a wiggle of my eyebrow's. Ana giggles. "I promise I won't make it to bold and put neutral's or soft warm colors in the apartment,your office and this room. I'll also will only re-paint the kitchen as I know Gail is very organized and I don't want to mess her up, Ana says as she's taking off her clothes and giving me a strip tease show. I sit down on the bed and watch her,but I'm also taking my clothes off to.

Christian & I are slowly taunting eachother making us hungrier,lustful and aroused as we're taking our clothes off. (I know that once we touch eachother and kiss,that it will be so animalistic and going like gang buster's,but that's how we like to tease,flirt and do foreplay to get eachother riled up) "I WANT YOU SO,SO BAD NOW, THEN WHEN WE GET TO OUR DESTINATION, I'LL GO SLOW THEN, BUT NOW I'M HUNGRY FOR YOU AND AM NEEDING YOU BAD BABY, Christian says. We both ravishly,hungrily and both just go mad on eachother as we're both lying in bed naked. We both roll back and forth on the bed, him on top of me, me on top of him. We do this until we both can't stand it anymore and he just thrusts hard into me. I'm meeting him thrust for thrust. I'm also clawing,scratching and digging my nails and finger tip's into his back, going down and squeezing his hot,sexy ass. "OH-B-A-B-Y, Christian says slowly and huskily while his mouth is devouring my neck,mouth and breast's all at once. His hand's are also wandering,squeezing and kneading my hip as he plunges into me harder and more. (He didn't even wait until I asked him to go harder,he know's my body and he just did it. I know he said he wants me badly, I do too and I know for a fact that when we get to wherever we're going that we will be having more sex and also making slow love. I'm going to take full advantage of this short,but wonderful week-end with him. Both of us naked)

(DAMN,SHE'S SO SEXY,HOT,WET AND ALL MINE...THIS WEEK-END WON'T BE THE ONLY TIME THAT WE'LL BE IN MY PARENT'S ASPEN HOUSE. THIS WEEK-END WE'LL GO OUT SOME,BUT MOSTLY BE INSIDE NAKED. I'll make it memorable for us) Ana & I come two times each during our hard,fast sex. We lay in the bed and we're both relaxed,sated and I could go again and I know she could too,but we need to clean up and get our things so when the plane lands we can just walk out and go to our destination. We'll be landing in 20 minute's and so we'll have to hurry. Ana & I both get up and walk into the tiny space that's the bathroom. We squeeze close in the shower to wash. We get out and dry off and put on our same clothes back on. We got our things together and we went back to sit down in our seats and we buckled up. We made it with two minute's to spare. I hold Ana's hand as Stephan,Louie both land the plane. Ana & I get our bags as soon as the plane has come to a landing stop. "Thank you for flying and enjoy your stay in Aspen, Stephan says over the speaker's.(Ooomph, thank's stephan for ruining my surprise for Ana) "We're in Aspen? Ana shout's. "Yeah baby. I wanted to take you here to see our family vacation house and then sometime later,we can come back and ski and stay longer, I say to her before we walk down the stairs to the waited car. "Goodie, I am so excited to see this place, Ana says. "I am too, I say as Ryan and Benson walk down the stairs and pull the SUV upto the plane so we won't have to walk far to get into the car. Stephan,Louie and Bridgette also get into another car and go to where they're staying while we're here. It's 4:36 a.m. as Ana and I load our bags and get into the car. Ryan drives towards my parents vacation home. He puts the directions into the GPS and he follows the directions to get there.

CHAPTER 51:ASPEN,MY PARENT'S VACATION HOUSE:

Ryan and Benson are in front in the car while Christian & I are in the back seat. I'm giddy with excitement as Stephan told that we're in Aspen going to Christian's family vacation home. "I'm sorry baby that Stephan ruined the surprise, Christian says. "It's o.k. I'm glad that we're here, I can still be surprised once we get to the house, I say. "Oh, you will baby. The house is beautiful and big. We can take a long hot bubble bath since that shower didn't really clean us, Christian says. "I think we could hold off on cleaning up after we've had another round, I say seductively. "OH BABY, I love how your mind works, Christian says as he's nibbling on my neck and his hands are wandering on my body. "I can't get enough of you baby, Christian says. "I know I can't get enough of you either, I say as I'm roaming my hands all over his body. I can feel his growing erection through his jeans. "Ryan, Could you raise the privacy glass? I ask him. "Yes Miss Steele, Ana, Ryan says. Christian look's at me with hooded eyes and wink's.(OH,HE LOVES THAT. WHEN I JUST TOOK CHARGE...I'LL HAVE TO REMEBER TO DO THAT MORE) "OH BABY, I love how you just took over and asked Ryan to put the partition up, Christian says while nibbling on down my chest and kneading my breasts over my bra. He moves us to where I'm straddling his lap. "I thought you wanted to wait until we get there? I ask him. "We're here. When you asked Ryan to put up the partition, I was going to say we didn't need it,but you took charge and that turned me on so I just let you take over, Christian says. I look out the window and see the big huge house that look's like a ranch style house. It's partly stone.

"You like it baby? I ask Ana. "Yes, its nice. It look's like a ranch style cabin, Ana says. "Wait until we go inside. It's bigger and has three floor's. It's not a cabin,but looks it on the outside, I say to her. We get out of the car and we walk towards the house hand in hand. I'm carrying some of our bags while Benson and Ryan carry the rest along with theres. The front door opens and our housekeeper that stays on the property is standing welcoming us. "Christian, Ginger says. "Ginger, this is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele, but just call her Ana, I say as I introduce her. "Nice to meet you Ana. I've been the Grey's housekeeper for a long time, Ginger says. "Nice to meet you too, Ana says as she shakes Ginger's hand. Benson & Ryan both nod to Ginger, then Ginger let's them go through to drop off our bags before they go to the staff quarter's. (There's four houses,one for the guards,one for the housekeeper and groundman, one for guest's and this house for family) "I'll leave you two alone,Ginger says as she goes and get's her things to take back with her to her house where she lives with her husband. She walk's out the door and goes down the hill where we just came up from. I take our bag's to the bedroom and let Ana wander around the kitchen,livingroom and dining area until I come back and show her the rest of the house.

I see Christian go up the stairs to take our bags to the bedroom. I go around and see the kitchen,livingroom, and dining room. When I get back to the entrance,Christian has been waiting sitting on the steps. "What do you think so far? Christian ask's me. "Well, it's very homey. I can tell that Grace has put a lot of her taste into it. The livingroom and kitchen are both big,but I guess that's to be expected when you have three grown children,your husband and yourself. The diningroom is also big,but not as big as the other two room's, I say. "Wait until you see the rest of the house. The upstairs is where all the bedrooms are and then below here is a full basement, Christian says. "How many bedrooms upstairs? I ask him. "There's 5 bedrooms and 5 bathroom's. One for my grandparents,one for my parents, one for Mia, one for Elliott and one for me, Christian says. "What's all down stairs? I ask him. "We have a familyroom, exercise room, an indoor pool with hot tub and sauna, there's also a game room, Christian says. "Wow, I can't believe you guys have an indoor pool, I say. "Yeah and its a heated one too. My mom and Mia wanted to put one in and so that's the latest thing in this house. The garage is separate from the house and its a three car garage, Christian says. "So the laundry room is on this floor? I ask him still in the livingroom. "Yes, didn't you see it? Christian ask's me. "No, I guess it's hidden, I say. "Yeah, mom made it that way that way she doesn't have it open to see when not in use, Christian says. "So, where to up or down? Christian ask's me. "Down, I'm excited to see this game room,exercise room and the pool, I say as he stands up and we walk hand in hand down 6 steps to the basement. He opens a door and we enter the familyroom first. (Wow, there's a huge t.v, round couch with a big coffie table. The couch reclines back. There's also speaker's on the walls for sound. There's also every kind of game and game control. Also there's a bar with a pool table on the other end with two lounge chairs with a tabe betweem them. Christian opens another door and it lead's to an exercise room with mats with a t.v to do aerobics or other exercises and there's a treadmill,weights and exercise bikes. We turn the corner and go through another set of door's. He turns on the lights and then the pool lights. (The pool is in a shape of a big egg with a square at the top that has steps with a railing to go down) "That is the shallow end where the steps are, Christian says. We walk in further and I see a circle hot tub next to the pool. Off to the right and down a ways is a room. "That's a sauna, Christian says. I nod. We walk back out and go up the steps back upto the livingroom. We then go up the stairs that has all the bedrooms and bathrooms.

CHAPTER 52: GIVING ANA A TOUR OF THE ASPEN HOUSE:

(Ana is completely in love with this place. She hasn't said much,but her facial expressions tell me she loves it. We're now upstairs and I'm showing her the bedrooms. I know it's late,late and it's probably 6:30 a.m. I guess we'll just have to take a raincheck on round two until later. I know we both need to sleep) "This is my grandparents room, I open the door and show Ana it. Ana looks inside,but doesn't go in. "Nice, Ana says. I shut the door and we walk to my parents bedroom. "This is my parent's bedroom, I say as she does the same and peeks inside. "Nice, Ana says. I then take her to Mia's room. Ana walks in and she likes her style. "She must really love pink, she has turned this room into like her room at your parents house, Ana says. I laugh. "That's my sister Mia, I say as Ana walks back out and we go see Elliott's room. "He's got weird taste, Ana says. "Yeah, he's weird,but he's o.k, I say. "I can't wait to see your room. You probably have it much different then your childhood bedroom at your parents, Ana says. "You'll have to see for yourself, I say as I open the door to my/our bedroom. "This room is yours now too whenever we stay here whether it's just us or if we come with my family, I tell her. "Wow, Ana says as she look's at my/our room. (The bed is huge and it has a dark red and black checkered bed spread with the same color pillows and a shag rug on the floor with a bench at the end of the bed and it has a seating area next to a big window. There's also a 's fireplaces in every room. The bathroom is huge. There's a big shower that has a bench in it. The shower door's are fogged and you can just walk in, there's nothing to step over. The tub is a jetted tub like the one in his apartment. It is a bit bigger and more rectangle. It has a ledge going around it to either sit on or just put your bathing things on it. There's also a two sink vanity with a long mirrow) I walk back out of the bathroom and just stand in front of the big window as the sun's now coming up. It's after 7 and it came out a bit ago,but it hasn't gotten completely up to start the day. I stand and watch the sun rise.

I walk up behind and wrap my arms around her. Ana wraps her arms around mine and we just hold eachother close and watch outside. (I'm breathing in her scent as I hear her sigh. She's so content,relaxed and probably tired as I hold her in my arms) "It's beautiful, Ana says. She's seeing all the different colors of the sun and the sky through the big window thats in the room. I turn her body around to where we're looking into eachother's eyes. She leans up onto her tip toes. I pick her up so she doesn't have to hurt herserlf and our lip's touch. The kiss turn's hot,heavy and hungry,real fast. My hand's roam down her body and grab her ass gently and squeeze her butte cheek's. Ana let's out a slight moan. I then just keep my palms on her ass.(Damn, her ass is perfect) I can feel Ana's hands roam down my body after leaving my neck and hair. She glides them down my back and then cups my ass and squeezes it before she keep's her hands on my ass. I let out a growl as I'm starting to really want her again. (I know we should sleep,but my raging hormones and my erection are telling me to take her again) We both break away from our kissing and I trail my lip's and tongue down her jaw-line and then her neck. Ana does the same thing,but she grazes my ear with her teeth. We're both really hot. We're also both kissing,nipping,licking,suckling and kneading all over eachother with our hands and mouths. We slowly lower ourselves down on the shag rug and we take eachother's clothes off. We're both ravishing eachother while getting completely naked. We break contact for just a couple minute's while we both take eachother's shirt's off. "Baby, I know (BREATH) that you're probably really tired (PANT), but I want to be inside of you so bad,I say to her. "I'm tired,but I want (MOAN) (WHINE) YOU TOO, Ana says then she moans again as I grab her breast's with my palms and knead them. While I'm kneading and palming her breast's,she's nibbling on my neck,shoulder and ear. She's also suckling my neck and making a bite on it. Her hands are rubbing and caressing my whole back and ass. "AHH BABY, I say as I feel her nails and teeth digging into my skin. "OH B-A-B-Y, Ana says as I'm pinching her nipples and grinding myself up and down on her. She can feel how hard I am for her and I can feel how hot,wet and ready she is for me. "SO, SO, WET & SO READY FOR ME BABY, I say to her in a sexy,husky voice. I continue to grind up and down on her listening to her pant and moan louder and her breathing has picked up. I lower my hand from her breast and I enter a finger inside of her to fondle her folds and get her to orgasm

"YES,BABY, YES, YES,YOU THAT FEEL'S SO..SO GOOD, I say as I feel his finger inside of me and his other hand kneading my breast,he's also suckling on my neck and rocking back & forth on me. I can feel his massive erection on my hip. "You're so tight baby. Always so tight, Christian says as he adds another finger to stretch me even though I'm already stretched,but he's doing it to bring me to orgasm before he enter's inside me. I move one of my hands from his ass and I start stroking him up and down on his dick. I see Christian bend his head to see what I'm doing and then he looks right into my eyes before he goes back to watching me stroking him. While he's watching me stroking him,he's still fondling my folds and has his finger's inside of me pumping his finger's in and out of me. "OH YES BABY, THAT FEEL'S SO GOOD YOU STROKING ME LIKE THAT. I LOVE WATCHING YOU, Christian says. I lift my pelvis telling him that I'm wanting him badly. He get's the message and removes his finger's. I remove my hand and he sink's right into me. He's to the hilt as I can feel every single inch of him. "OOOOOOHHH, We both say as he can feel me til my back bone and I can feel him balls deep inside of me. "AHHHH,OOOOOH, Him and I both say. He then start's to move and he has one hand on my hip. We're both thrusting,rocking back & forth on the floor. He raises my hip's and spreads my leg's a bit more for a better direction. He swivels his hips and he hits my G-spot when he slams back into me. (He said that the next time will be slow make love..I think this is both slow and hard sex/love) He rolls us over while still inside of me. "BABY,(BREATH) I'M (BREATH) TOO TIRED (BREATH) YOU'LL HAVE (PANT) TO TAKE OVER,Christian says as now I'm on top and straddling him. I bend my torso down and lean into his ear. "O.K.B-A-B-Y.(PANT) YOU JUST R-E-L-A-X AND I'LL DO THE WORK, I say as he just pushes up his pelvis and holds my hips and slams me back down. I rock back and forth. We both do this motion several times until I get my own rhythm and then I do it all myself. He just watches me. We both bring ourselves to our releases. "CHRISIAN, I call out his name. "ANA, Christian call's out my name. We both come and then I collapse my torso down onto his chest. Christian rubs my back up and down with the tips of his finger's.

We both try and slow our breathing. Ana's laying right on top of me as we rest. "DAMN BABY, PHEW, I say as I'm trying to catch my breath. (She's AMAZING. We're both looking into eachother's eyes still lying on the shag rug and I'm still inside of her) "Baby, I think we should just spray off and then get into bed,unless your hungry,then bed after. I have a remote to lower the shades so the sun won't keep us awake, I say to her as I brush her hair out of her face. "Yes, I am hungry, but first let's wash off first,then put on our sleep clothes and then fix something to eat, Ana says. "O.K, I say. Ana sits up and I back up and I pull out of her. Ana winces. "Baby, did I hurt you? I ask always in case I do but I try not to. "No, it's just the loss of you inside of me,plus you're sooo big, Ana says.

We both stand up and walk into the bathroom and get into the walk-in shower. I pull down the hand held sprayer and she grabs her body wash and mine. We both quickly wash off and I rinse her and myself before we get out to dry off. We go grab a t-shirt and her panties and my boxer's before we head downstairs to the kitchen to see what we can eat. It's 8:44 a.m. as Ana fixes omelet's with bacon,cheese and mushrooms with toast and fruit smoothies. (I'm glad that she's following her exercise planner's. Later today,we'll go exercise and then maybe a swim. After our sleep) "Baby, I was thinking. How about after we sleep, we exercise and maybe go for a swim, then tomorrow we'll go sight see and shop a little and maybe go out to dinner somewhere? I ask her. "Sounds good. Could we maybe come back sometime soon and stay longer. We haven't gotten to do much except have sex and this days going to be gone with us sleeping and we'll only have tomorrow cause we have to be back to work on Monday, Ana says. "Sure, we can come back maybe before we have to leave for the 6 week work trip, I say. Ana jumps up and down while still cooking. Ana finishes cooking our omelet's and we sit down to eat our food. She already made the fruit smoothies first. We sit on the bar-stool's while eating. After we finish our food, I help her clean up. We then go back upstairs and brush our teeth, then while we let our food go down, we both decide to play cards. We're playing poker and she's won several hands. We then lower down in bed,curl up close to eachother. Ana and I overlap our leg's and wrap our arms around eachother. Ana then lays her head down on my chest. I've already lowered the shade so the sun doesn't keep us awake. It's 10:45 a.m. when we get to sleep.

My bladder had woken me up. I turn over to see Christian as we've moved during our sleep. He's now sleeping on his side and is facing me. I lean my head up to see the time on his bedside table. It's 5:30 p.m. and I've been asleep for almost 7 hrs. I quietly get out of bed hoping not to wake christian. I go to the bathroom and do my business,then I wash my hands and face. I also decide to brush my teeth and hair and put it into a ponytail. I then walk out of the bathroom and see he's awake. "Evening, I say. "Evening baby, Christian says. "How did you sleep? I ask him. "Good and you? Christian ask's. "O.K. but not long as my bladder woke me up, I say. He get's up and walks into the bathroom. He kisses me on the lips as he passes by me. "Mmm..Minty, Christian says. I giggle as he has his tongue licking the mint taste off of his lips. I walk out of the bedroom and go down stairs to see what I can find to cook to eat. Christian does his washing and doing his business. I see there's mini steaks and baked potato's with broccoli. I also see some fresh fruit still from earlier along with a pitcher for tea. I also see some roll's. I preheat the oven for the roll's. I then grab the potato's and wash them,cut holes in them and put them into the microwave to cook. Christian walks in as I'm putting the potato's in. "Baby, is there a grill outside? I ask him. "Yes, Why? Christian ask's. "Could you go out and cook the mini steaks? I ask him. "Sure baby, Christian says and then he walk's over to grab the plate of steaks and kisses my neck as he walks out to the grill. While Christian is outside cooking the steaks, I'm setting place mats,silverwear,napkins and glasses on the dining table. I then go take the potato's out and sit them into a dish to keep warm. I then add the broccoli to the micrwave to cook. While the broccoli's cooking, I then put the rolls into the oven. I make some tea and put it into the fridge to get cold.

I come in with the cooked steaks and they look good. I see Ana making tea and I sit the clean plate with the steaks on the bar to let them rest before we cut into them. I look over my shoulder and see that she has set the dining table up with place mats,silverwear,napkins and glasses. "Baby, what else do you need help with? I ask her. "Could you get the sour cream and butter out of the fridge and put them on the dining table, then also take the potato's over there too, Ana says. "O.K, I say. I walk over to the fridge and grab the sour cream, the butter and grab the knife and spoon for them, then I grab the dish that has the potato's in it with a mat so the dish won't ruin the table. I take everything to the table and sit the stuff down. I then walk back and she hands me another dish that has the broccoli in it. I take it and then she walks over with a basket with roll's in it. I grab the steaks and she pours tea into the glasses. We then sit down and fill our plates and then cut into our steaks. "Mmm, you did good baby, Ana says of the steaks. "You did good too, Mmm this potato is delicious, I say. We both continue with our meal and then we both clean up the kitchen and dining table. It's 7:42 when we walk out of the kitchen and go downstairs to the familyroom with a drink and I pop in a movie to watch. I grab a couple blanket's and we get cozy to watch the movie.

We're watching a series that I haven't finished on tv and he has the dvd series. "I've seen the first season,but it's been awhile. I haven't seen the rest of the series yet, I say. "Oh, then you're in for a treat. Elliott & I have watched this several times, but I won't spoil it for you, Christian says as he hits play on the remote. (Its the Games of Thrones) We watch the first season and then we decide to do something else. We go upstairs to change into gym clothes and then go back to the basement where we just were and go into the gym. We both do our stretches and then we get on the treadmill's. After our warm up, we both do the weights and then we both do some aerobic exercises. (I'm happy that he's doing the aerobics with me) After we've worked out,we both strip down naked and jump into the pool. When we both have surfaced from jumping in, we both laugh as we're both naked and are skinny dipping. We swim,float and even race in the water. After we've played in the heated pool, we're both floating in the water upto our shoulder's. I have my back against the pool wall and christian is in front of me. I can feel his breath on my face. We're inches apart. His grey eyes are glistening from the water as he's watching me. The only lights on are from the exercise area and the lights in the heated pool. It leaves a glow as the blue green water and the lights shine on the white ceiling. He moves closer to me and now his nose is touching mine. "Have you ever made love or has sex in a pool before? I ask him in a soft seductive voice. "No, have you? Christian ask's in a sexy voice. "No, But I've always wanted to try it, I say as he start's to nibble on my bottom lip. "Well, Another first baby, Christian says slowly and seductively. I moan as I can feel his finger tips slowly glide up and down my body.

I trail my hands up and down her wet,hot body as our breathing has picked up and we're both wanting eachother. Ana moves her head forward and is now starting to bite my earlobe and then suckle it before she releases it and then glide her tongue down my neck. I do the same as we're both starting off slow.(I want to slowly make love to her) "Baby, let's get out and go lay down the lounger over there, I say as I point with my chin where the lounger's are. Ana looks where I'm pointing and then she nods. We both swim over to where the steps and railing are and we get out. I hand Ana a towel from the shelf cubby and we both dry off. We then lay the towels on the lounger and lie down on it. We continue to make out and then I slowly sink into her again. I go in and out of her in slow long thrusts as I want to take this slow and make love to her. Ana slowly wraps her arms and hands around my body. Ana then lets out a long,loud heavy sigh as she feel's all of me in her and she know's that I want to make this long and slow. She keeps up with my speed and she matches my slow thrusts as we both move back and forth. She moans and I groan. Ana then lifts her legs closer to her body and I go a bit faster and harder like she likes. I can feel her tensing up. "Come for me baby, I say and she does. Ana calls out my name."CHRISTIAN". I then hold her and watch as she's coming. After she has come down from her orgasm, she feels me tensing and I call out her name."ANA",I say and she holds me close and tight as the aftershocks of my orgasm rip through me. After I have came down from my orgasm, we both lay there side by side for a bit. After we're sated and our breathing is back to normal.

We both get up and grab our gym clothes and walk upstairs turning off the lights as we go. We walk into my/our bedroom and I look at Ana. "Would you like a shower or a bubble bath baby? I ask her. If you want to sit in the tub I could wash your hair for you, I ask her. Ana smiles and then nods. "Yes a bubble bath, Ana says. We both toss our gym clothes in our dirty clothes bag and then walk into the bathroom to where I start the tub water and get it the right temp for us. I then add her favorite scented bubble bath,which is lavender and honey. We both wash our face while the tub is filling up. We then both climb in and we sit down on both ends facing eachother. After we've soaked and relaxed in the tub,then we wash eachother's hair and body, then we both stand up and I use the sprayer on us to rinse off the bubbles. We then get out and dry off. Ana & I go get our sleep clothes on,which Ana decides to wear one of her sexy lingerie outfits that she bought.(She hasn't opened her gifts from me yet as we had to rush to pack and then leave. After we get home from work Monday,she'll have to open them. I'm dying to see her try the stuff on for me) Ana then walk's out of the bathroom with a black spaghetti strap teddy that is see through with a see through short tie robe that matches. I'm half laying/half sitting in bed with my back against pillows looking at her. "I want to eat some ice-cream. You want some? Ana ask's me. "Sure baby, I say. I get up from the bed and we walk down stairs to the kitchen.

Christian and I get a pint of vanilla ice-cream with two spoons and go back upstairs with it. We get into bed and prop ourselves back against the pillow's and we feed eachother the ice-cream. A little drips down his chin and I move to face him and lick it off. It has started to drip down onto his chest. "AHH ANA, your tongue baby, Christian says. I continue to lick the dripped ice-cream and I've gotten an idea in my head. I sit up and straddle him. I take the spoon and dip more ice-cream out. I let it drip down his torso until it reaches his happy trail. "Ana, what are you doing you little minx you? Christian ask's me in a wicked sexy voice. "You'll see, I say. "Your going to make me all sticky and then I'll have to take another shower, Christian says. "Yeah,so, I say as I continue to let the ice-cream drip down from the spoon. I watch him watching me and the spoon of where its going. He also is feeding me ice-cream from his spoon and also eating some too. After I have my lickable map. I then put the container and the spoons on the bedside table and then I lower my head down and start to lick him down his torso,starting at his mouth,then chin,then neck,collar bone,chest,pec's,abs,rib cage,sides,and then finally his peach fuzz happy trail. I lower his boxer's as my mouth and tongue keep licking the ice-cream. I then touch his penis with my tongue and he flinches from my cold/hot tongue. I lick him up and down,then swirl my tongue around the tip. I can tell it's driving him crazy as his breathing is loud and he's hissing thru his teeth. I then take him into my mouth and I grip the base of him with my hand. I start moving up and down on him and he's groaning,panting and threading his finger's through my hair. I can feel him jerk and I know he's about to come. "Baby, Christian says and then I hear my name. "ANA, Christian says and then he has his release. I clean him up and then go back upto him to see his eyes. His breathing is still harsh as he's still coming down from his orgasm. "Wow baby, Christian says. I kiss him on the lips and then I move to sit beside him on the bed. "I still can't get over how good you're at that baby, Christian says. "Yeah, well Kate was a good teacher in teaching me what to do, I say.

(I chuckle..Kate, I'm going to have to thank her for teaching Ana how to give blow jobs. I'm a lucky man cause she has never done that before and I'm the first one that she has given it to) I see Ana walk out of the bedroom with the carton of ice-cream and take it downstairs to put back into the fridge. She comes back with two bottles of water for her and for me. She get's back into bed and she looks at me,like she's wanting to talk. "Baby, Is there something on your mind? I ask her. "Yes, I want to finish telling you my life story since you've told me everything about you now, Ana says. I just nod my head and we both take a sip of our water. I move to sit directly in front of her,so she sees that I'm giving her my undevided attention.

CHAPTER 53: ANA'S CONTINUED LIFE STORY:

(I breath out a long breath,then relax before telling him the rest of my story. I see that it is 2:25 a.m.) "After Mom had taught me how to cook,clean and do laundry of how she does it and I got through making me a schedule. Mom thought that was smart for me to make a schedule as I had school to do also. I made a scheduled plan everyday and I set my clock earlier so I could get up and get myself ready and cook breakfast for everyone. I also managed to make it to where I would catch the school bus to take me to school. When school was over with, I took the school bus home, and I immediately got started with laundry,cooking and cleaning if mom told me in the note. Mom would leave me notes everyday of what to do and what needs washing and how to wash them and also she would tell me what they or steven wants for dinner. Mom would also leave out the recipe for me to go by. I would throw a load in the wash, then start cooking while the clothes were washing. I would have to stop mid cooking to put the clothes in the dryer and then put another load in the wash if there was one. I would then go back to cooking and have the food fixed by 6:30 or 6:40 when steven would come home. I would leave a plate of food for mom with instructions and a note to reheat her food in the microwave as she doesn't get off work until later. I would fix Steven his plate and give it to him as he likes to eat on the couch while watching t.v. After I would take my plate and go to my room to eat and do my homework. After I had finished eating and doing my homework, I would then clean the kitchen and put the dishes in the dishwasher and put the leftover's in the fridge. Mom would sometimes come home and I would still be up. I would reheat her food and stay up to talk with her while she ate. Afterwards she would watch her favorite show and I would take my shower and go to bed. Somedays,mom would get home after I'd gone to bed. "Wow, you did it all and took care of everything, Christian says. "Yeah, at first it was hard. I would get burned by cooking,but then I got used to it and then I was good at cooking and not getting burned. Some nights mom came home early and we would all have dinner together,but that was not very much.

After another four week's went by, steven was starting to go back to his old self,which I knew he would and he started treating me mean. The nice steven before was just to butter me up since he already had mom wrapped around his finger. He also got into fights,arguments with mom, just to get her riled up. He sometimes would hit her if she gotten into his face. "Did he ever hit or touch you? Christian ask's me. "Yes, but not until later on. He was trying to break me down so I'll be weak and couldn't fight him. He knew I was ballsy and stubborn and wouldn't break down, but he took his chances. He knew I would always keep my guard up and I did when he was around. One night, after mom got off work,she was helping me finish dinner for when he came home. Steven came home and he was carrying in beer,a six pack and he had already drank two of the six beers. When he seen that mom and I were cooking,he walked over and tossed some of the food on the floor. I tried picking it up,then he yanked me by my hair and shoved me onto the floor,knocking me down. He slapped mom next and made her hit her head on one of the drawer's. He then went to sit down and drank another beer. I got up and went over to where mom was and helped her up. I went to pick the broken glass and the food off of the floor and put it in the garbage. Mom had swept the floor and mopped it while I went to fix him a plate of food. "I wouldn't have. I would've let him starve, Christian says. Mom didn't want to make it worse and neither did i,since i had school the next day. We then fixed our plates and at in her room to be not near him. We finished eating and then went to bed. We're both tired,exhausted,sweaty and needed a shower. I got into the shower and steven barged in with me naked and wet in the shower. "What did he do? Christian ask's.

(I'm starting to get heated..if he raped or hurt her,I'll have Welch find him and I'll destroy him) "He's already dead Christian. He was drunk and drove off of a cliff and burned alive, Ana says as she saw my face and knew what was going through my mine. "So what did he do? I ask her. "He threw the shower curtain open and I was trying to close it,but he forced it open. He grabbed me and yanked me by the arm. I fell and I could hear the crack in my arm and leg and I knew that I'd broken them. I was on the bathroom floor face down. Half of my body was still in the shower and the other half was out. He got on top of me and was twisting my hurt arm around my back, so I'll be restrained to meve or fight back if I got up. I was crying, screaming for him to stop. I was lying on the floor wet,cold. Shivering in fact. Water was on the floor cause the shower was still running. I didn't know what he was planning on doing and I was scared. Mom was already asleep. She normally takes a sleeping pill to help her sleep, Ana says. (I'm so pissed off now,not for only steven but also Carla,her mom. Why couldn't she hear her crying and screaming. I'm sorry that she has died,but if she was alive now. I would give her a piece of my mind. If she would've just heard her,then he would've hurt her and she wouldn't have broken any part of her body. I hope that her mom got to her before he did anything else to her) "After screamin & crying. My throat was so sore and I couldn't do it anymore. I was shaking,not only from being wet and cold, but for what he was doing. He had put most of his weight down on me and he was unbuttoning his pants. (OH GOD..HE RAPED HER, MY ANGEL) He said that he was going to team me a lesson. He also called me ungrateful and he kept repeating this over and over. By that time, I was thanful that mom came in then and heard what he called me. Mom saw him on top of me. She woke up when she heard the water running and then saw it running in the hall soaking the carpet. Mom came in,then left when she saw him on top of me and she grabbed her gun and was now pointing it at the back of his head. Mom said to Steven, my daughter isn't ungrateful and she's not a child,she has done everything that an adult does. She is also 14 yrs old. Mom also called him a liar,a drunk and a swindler. He leaned up a little and turned her body to swipe mom's gun away from his head. Mom got the guts to cock the gun at him then to start to shoot it. Steven had turned back towards me to continue with what he'd started to do to me, Ana says. (I can see her shaking and she's crying. I reach for her and pick her up from her spot in the bed and sit her on my lap. I'm holding her tight and close and holding her head as she cries hard in my chest) "Shh, baby..it's alright now. He can't hurt you anymore. You're safe from him,from tucker and from anyone else who has hurt you, I say in a soothing calm voice. I hear her hiccup as she's calming down. When Ana finally raises her head to look at me, her face is tear stained and her face is red. Her eyes are swollen, but she continues to tell me her story while on my lap.

"Mom then yelled at him to get the F off of me. He wouldn't and she shot him,but she only grazed his shoulder. It knocked him down and his whole weight was on me. He was past out from the blow. Mom finally got him off of me. She grabbed me and helped me up to stand. I was putting my whole weight on my good leg. We left the bathroom and she helped me shower in her shower. I couldn't do anything as my arm and leg where broken. After both of us got dressed,we then hurried and packed while he was still out cold. "Your mom must've shot him,for him to be out that long, Christian says. "Maybe,but anyway we quickly packed in case he woke up and tried something. After we'd packed,we loaded the car up and we went to the hospital. The doctor's checked me over and mom spoke to the cops that were there taking someone else's statement. Mom pressed charges and they went to arrest him. Mom told them that it was self defense and they didn't arrest her. After the doctor's checked me and examined me, they said that my arm is definetly broken,but my leg isn't,but my foot and ankle were. I was glad that it wasn't my leg,but I still had to hobble around and use crutches,well after my arm cast was off. I had to use a wheelchair until them. After we left the hospital, we went to stay at a motel,until mom came up with where we're going to go. Mom really didn't want to pull me out of school again,as she had seen and know's how hard it is for me to make friends. Mom told me,we'll just get a one room apartment until the summer,then we'll go back to Montosano to live with Ray. While I was being examined,she called Ray and told him everything, from the time she first met Steven til now. Mom was embarrassed and ashamed that she let her heart control herself and not her brain. Also she didn't think of me first before herself. Mom felt like she failed me as a mother,but really she just wanted someone to love her. I guess I got that from her when I was being blindsided by Tucker, I say. (I'm twiddling my fingers and holding my head down. Christian raises my head with his hand and looks into my eyes) "Baby, there's nothing wrong with wanting to be loved. Sure you were blindsided,but tucker was an asshole. He should've taken better care of you and asked before he did what he did. Also he was your first boyfriend and you just got in your own little bubble,like we do, Christian says. "We ended up staying in the motel for five weeks until mom could add more money to her saved money and then she got a one bedroom apartment for us. I finished the school yr and then we left. We went back to Montosano.

(MAN,I AM SO,SO GLAD THAT ANA DIDN'T GET RAPED..PHEW, I SEE ANA YAWN AND THEN I LOOK AT THE TIME AND IT'S 6:45 a.m) "Baby, lets get some sleep and then today or sometime you can finish the story. I'm so glad and relieved that he didn't rape you, I say. "Me too. O.K. there's not much more for me to tell, but yes let's go to sleep, Ana says as she yawns again. We get up and wash our faces and brush our teeth,then get under the cover's and hold eachother close. I kiss her goodnight and she lays her head on my chest. We close our eyes.

(I hear a scream and then her moving..Oh baby, my girl is having a nightmare) "PLEASE NO STEVEN NO, STOP,PLEASE STOP, Ana says in her sleep tossing and thrashing about. (I sit up and shake her. Ana wakes up,but her blue eyes are in a daze,and she seems like she's still in the nightmare) "Ana, wake up baby. You're having a nightmare, I say. Ana finally focuses on me and then she crawls into my lap. I soothe her back and head and just hold her there in bed. I lay us back down and don't let her go. She start's crying and I reach over and give her a tissue. Ana rubs her nose and eyes. She falls back to sleep with her on me. We must've slept that way the whole time, cause when we both are awake,she's looking right into my eyes. It's Sunday June 12,2011 and it's 3:20 p.m. (Ana had the nightmare around 10 a.m. and then we didn't get back to sleep until 11:10 a.m.)

(I can't believe my nightmares are back...I think I'll have to call John Flynn and make an appointment to talk with him. I can't keep doing this everytime I talk about him. I thought that once I talked to the other therapist that I had that part of my life would be easier to talk about and it is,but the nightmares are still here, they've just been gone in the back of my brain. I want to get rid of them completely and feel not so nervous everytime I talk about that part of my life. Maybe John will tell me what to do and help me get rid of them. He's been helping Christian withe his nightmares not returning. Christian told me that it's me that's keeping his nightmares away. If that is true,then maybe he'll keep mine away. I want to move on from this and have a life of no worries,no nerves and no more nightmares) "I'm hungry, I say. "Me too. How about we quickly get dressed and go out for a late lunch,Christian suggest's. "O.K.I say "Afterwards,we can do a little sightsee and go into town. Maybe go for a hike or a walk around the grounds? Christian ask's. "O.K. I'd like that. I want to see what's around here, I say. "Good, you go start the shower,while I go inform Benson and Ryan of our plan, Christian says. "O.K. I say and I walk towards the bathroom while Christian throws on some jeans,then walks down-stairs and out the front door to tell Ryan and Benson of our plans.

CHAPTER 54: SUNDAY JUNE 12th,2011:

I'm outside telling Ryan and Benson of our plans and they nod yes. I then walk back inside the house,go upstairs'and undress before I go into the bathroom and get into the shower where Ana is. (I see Ana has already washed her hair and is starting to lather her body. I take the loofah and I wash her body from her neck all the way down to her toes. Ana turns around to face me and I do the same. I can't stop starring at her while I wash her. Her body is AMAZING. She's a knock-out. Ana get's my bodywash and puts some on a loofah to lather me up) Ana stands close to me to wash my body from neck to toe and then my front. We both stand under the shower head to rinse off. After we're clean,we get out and dry off. We get dressed in jeans, tennis shoes and t-shirts. Ana grabs her jean jacket and I grab my pin striped jacket. We then grab our phones and her purse before we walk out the door and get into the SUV. Ryan drives out of the property and heads into town. It's almost 5 p.m. and it takes about 25 minutes or less to get into town. "What do you feel like eating baby? I ask her. "I don't know what's here. I guess once we get into town,I'll see what pops up or interests me, Ana says. "Sounds good,we should be there in just a short while depending on the traffic, I tell her. "O.K,Ana says. "Ryan,could you put on some music pls? I ask him. "Sure sir, Ryan says. Ryan turns the radio on and turns it on low. Ana relaxes back into the seat while Ryan drives us. I watch her and then I turn my attention out the window. It didn't take long for Ryan to get into town. Ana sits up and looks around at all the shops,restaurants and bars that we pass by. "How about there, Ana says as she points to a little BBQ place. "O.K. I could go for some BBQ, I say. "Me too, says Ryan and Benson. "We can have a break from our eating healthy from Gail, I say. Ana nods and Ryan parks the car. We'll get out and go inside the little place. We seat ourselves as the sign says to and we sit at two round bar tables on tall bar stool's. This girl walks over and hands us some menu's. "What can I get you to drink? The girl ask's. "We would like 4 cokes and 4 ice water's, I say to her. The girl nods and then walks over to the bar and fixes our drinks. She comes back a few minute's later and she sits our drink's down.

"I'll give you a few minute's to look over your menus, the girl says. We'll nod and she goes and waits on another table. We both look over the menu and decide what to get to eat. "I think I'm going to get the BBQ ckicken leg and breast with a side of Mac n'cheese,and baked beans with some roll's, I say. "I think I'm going to get a full slab of baby back rib's, with Mac n'cheese and cole slaw with roll's, Christian says. "Mmm, Maybe I'll get the ribs too, I say as the waitress walks back over to us. "Have you two decided? The waitress ask's. "Yes, we both would like the full rack of Baby back ribs with the sweet n'tangy bbq sauce with Mac n'cheese and I want cole slaw and she'll have the baked beans. We also would like some roll's with that, Christian tells our waitress. "O.K. the waitess says. After she finishes writing down our order,then she walks over and takes Ryan's & Benson's order. She then walks to the kitchen and hands the cook our order to start cooking. We sip our drink's and listen to the music that comes through the speaker's. I scoot my chair closer to christian so I can finish telling him my story. Christian turns his body to where he's facing me and to where no one else can hear us. The music isn't very loud,so I don't have to raise my voice. "Mom drove us to Ray's the day after my last day of school. We drove straight through hoping we wouldn't have to spend the night in a hotel room,but we were close,but mom got tired and we ended up staying the night in another hotel. We also ate dinner at a diner that was close to our hotel. The next morning,mom and I got up early and we drove to Rays house. When we got there, the house smelled like fish. Ray was cooking fish that he had got early that morning and now was cooking it for lunch. Ray had set up the guestroom for mom as he didn't want her sharing his bedroom and she needed a place to stay and sleep. Mom didn't exactly tell him everything. She was ashamed of what he would say and think of her. After three week's of being back with Ray, mom & I had finally told him everything. Ray was beyond mad,but he wasn't mad at her, he was mad at him for what he'd done to us. Ray got me into couciling to talk with a therapist. Mom didn't want to go,she just wanted to be done with it, I say. Our waitress comes back with our food and I stop my story while she's here. Our waitress places our plates and a basket of roll's down on the table. "Is there anything else I can get you? The waitress ask's. "No, I think we're good for now, Christian says. The waitress nods and walks to the back to do other things. We start eating and hold off on my story while we eat.

"Mmm,there ribs are good, Ana & I both say. "Yeah and there beans are good, Ana says. "We'll have to remember this place the next time we come to Aspen, I say. "Yeah, they do have good ribs and the place is nice. Small,but nice, Ana says. "Yeah, and it's not very busy for a Sunday night, I say. "I bet it is on the week-ends. They have a dance floor and I bet it get's pretty crowded, Ana says. I nod as I'm eating my ribs. Ana's eating hers too. We finish and I pay the check. We all walk out and get back into the car. We drive to the next block and get out. We look at all the shops and there's this little shop that carries bracelet charms. We walk in and Ana sees a skiing charm and a cabin and I pay for them and then clip them onto her bracelet. We walk back out and get into the drives us back to the house. It's 7:16 p.m. when Ryan is driving us back.

Ryan pulls into the property and parks the car. Ana & I walk into the house. We've decided just to go hiking another time as it's starting to get dark. Ana & I walk upstairs and change into something comfortable. We then go back down stairs and we fix something to drink and then I start the fire to take the chill off of us. We both sit down on the couch and get real close and cozy. "Where did I leave off? Ana ask's. "Ray got you into a therapist, I answer her and she sits with her leg's underneath her and sips her tea. "Ray also got me into a trainer to help me protect myself from harm,plus to take my mind off of what happened. Ray also took me to the shooting range. Ray said that it'll be good to have with you in case you need it,but only in case cause guns aren't a toy,Ana says. (I nod in agreement with her as mom has seen plenty of gun shot wounds) "The therapist helped,the work-outs helped,the defense training helped and I loved going to the shooting range with Ray. He loved to hunt,so shooting was his thing. Mom didn't do anything with us. After two months of being back with Ray, mom decided she needed to find herself again and she left me and Ray. She knew this time to let me stay with him. Mom and I still kept in contact though and we talked,skyped,and even went back and for to eachother's homes. Mom had met a man named Bob and he's a retired baseball player and he lived in Georgia. Mom loved it there. Bob treated her like a queen and I liked him too. I only saw him 2 times and then the third was when mom was sick,then she died. I lived with Ray until I got a Scholarship to WSU. Ray helped me move down here and I lived in the dorm at first,then kate & I saved our money and her dad paid for an apartment and we both used the money on utilities,food and other things that we needed. You know the rest from there til now, Ana says as we're both sitting on the couch. Ana has moved and is laying on my chest. I nod and have an ear to ear grin. Ana is looking right into my eyes with her chin on my chest.

Christian pull's me up with his hands on my arms so we can kiss. I start nipping,kissing and even lick all down his mouth,jaw line and neck while he's doing the same. We touch lip's again and it grows hotter,hungrier and way more intense. "Let's take this little make-out session upstairs, Christian suggest's in a huskily voice. "O.K, I say as I get up off of him and I reach for his hands and help him up. He puts the fire out and we turn out the lights as we go up the stairs. We get ready for bed and get into the bed. We then continue where we left off as it grow's furiously with lot's more passion,intensity and full of lust. We start of nibbling,and feather like kisses all over eachother's face and naked skin that we can touch,then we get really going and it turns hard,fast and kinky. Christian reaches over the bed and pull's out the bag of sex toys that he brought. He then takes out the toys. I nod to him to tell him which ones I want to use first. Christian get's the blindfold and handcuffs. As he kneel's up, I get up and go downstairs to get the ice-cream. I come back up and sit back on the bed. We both take our clothes off and are now on the bed naked. Christian is still kneeling and he ties the blindfold on me. I'm laying face up on the bed on the cool sheet's and towel that Christian has layed out onto the bed while I was gone. Christian then straddles my body and reaches for both of my wrists. He cuffs them to the headboard post.(My body is heated all over. I never thought this would be so good,but it is. Sure I've done this with Tucker,but Christian makes it really enjoyable and intense. I loved being handcuffed and restrained. I want him to do whatever to me and I know he won't hurt me. I trust him. I know being blindfolded it scares me,but christian says it makes all my other senses heightened and come alive. Also is makes it much more intense not seeing what he's doing)

Christian swirl's the ice-cream around my breast's that he has put on a small amount from the spoon. He swirls his tongue around lapping it all up before it drips down. His tongue licks my breast's,nipples and then he adds more ice-cream down my stomach and hip's. He then laps it up before it drips down. He adds more when he's reached my pubic hair and he licks my Outer and Inner folds. He doesn't stop his mouth and tongue there. He keep's on ravishing me like I'm a dessert. After he has gotten us all worked up,he takes the blindfold off and he slams into me with me still being cuffed to the bed. After about ten minute's or less, I can't take it no more and I tell him to uncuff me. Christian uncuffs me and I wrap my arms around him and claw my nails up and down his back, then they thread through is hair. We then start to really move,faster,harder and the bed starts hitting the wall. We're also very,very loud in our screams,moan's,groans,pant's and breathing. We're both drenched in sweat from our rough,kinky fuckery/sex. I have had multiple orgasm's and he's had a few. It's a little after 2 a.m. and we have to get up in 4 hrs to be on the plane going home and back to work.

Ana & I are both sated from our very hot,very intense kinky hard fuckery. We're both still in bed as we calm down from our hot sex. After our breathing has come down,we both get up and take a shower to wash off the sex,sweat and so we won't have to do it later or on the plane. After our quick shower,we both pack our things and then lay down to sleep for a bit before the alarm goes off and we've to leave to go to my plane.(I'm sad that our little week-end trip is done,but we've to get back to work) It's 4:20 as Ana & I are resting until the clock wakes us up at 5:20 a.m. (I've missed Sunday dinner at my parents house,but Ana & I are going to have dinner with them tonight to make-up for it)

CHAPTER 55: MONDAY JUNE 13,2011-BACK TO WORK:

The alarm wakes us and we both wash our face and grab our things. Ryan & Benson load up the car and we say goodbye to Ginger as we both get into the pull's out of the property and drives to where Christian's plane is. It's 5:43 a.m. as we're riding in the car going to the plane. Stephan,Louie and Bridgette are already waiting on us and have done all the starting proceedures to get the plane going. Ryan pull's upto the plane and we'll get our things and walk up the stairs to get into the plane. Christian takes our bags to the back bedroom of the plane and I get buckled into my seat. Christian,Benson and Ryan all come and get into there seat's and buckle up also. Bridgette let's Stephan know we're ready and then the plane goes down the runway and then picks up speed. Christian holds my hand as Stephan & Louie lift the plane in the air. After the seatbelt sign is gone,then Christian & I get up and go to the bedroom. We take our shoes off and lay down to sleep for the two hrs and 20 minute's. (We'll need it cause we're going straight to our apartment to only eat breakfast and then Taylor and Sawyer will take us to work.

Stephan talk's over the speaker to tell us we're getting ready to land in 14 minute's. Ana & I wake up and change into work clothes and we both wash up. Ana puts on make-up and then we both go get into our seats and buckle up. Stephan & Louie land the plane and it comes to a complete stop. We'll walk down the stairs and get into my SUV that has been here from when we got on the plane to go to Aspen. Ryan drives us to our apartment and we go up the elevator. Benson drop's off our luggage in the bedroom. Gail walks in and start's cooking us our breakfast and she also makes protein shakes for us to take along with a piece of fruit for our snack later.(We'll need it) Gail fixes omelet's,pancakes and tea for Ana,coffee for me. Ana & I eat our breakfast and then she goes to freshen up and then we go back down the elevator where Taylor & Sawyer are waiting for us in the car. (Taylor takes Ana & myself to work. We're late today,but I know it's fine as we're eating breakfast with not much sleep as we didn't get to bed til late,but we'll go to bed early tonight and be more refreshed tomorrow. Next week, Taylor is hiring a new CPO for Ana to give Reynold's and Benson a break. Taylor will introduce her to Ana next week before she start's protecting her. Taylor has shown me a picture and her information on her. She's the same height as Ana and has red,blondish hair. Her name is Britney) Taylor parks the SUV in my parking spot and we'll get out and go upto the top floor. We've reached the top floor and get out of the elevator. Taylor & Sawyer go to there office while Ana & I walk upto Andrea's desk

Andrea is already waiting for us as she has our mail in her hands along with messages. "Morning Andrea, Christian & I both say. "Morning , Miss Steele. Here's your mail,messages and your cup of coffee for you and a coke for you, Andrea says as she look's at Christian and then at me. Christian and I both nod at her and we go through the mail and throw away the junk. We also go through the messages and then put them into our briefcases to deal with them later. Christian & I give our code wink and smile before we both walk into our offices to start work. Andrea follow's me as she has her scheduling book with her to tell me what my days like. I place my briefcase down on my desk and then I get my laptop out and turn it and my computer both on to start. (Today's going to be a busy,busy day. I can feel it. After work, we're going to go to my apartment that I share with kate and start packing,then we're going to Christian's parents house for dinner,then after that he's going to give me a tour of his apartment,that is now ours,then we'll be going to bed) I grab the file box and get 20 files out to start. I then click on the file app to open it up and start work. Tomorrow I'm going to work-out with Christian,Bastille and Rachell. It's just after 11 as I'm working on the files. (During our little getaway, I looked over and read the contract that Christian & Elliott want me to be apart of this new building and be in charge of the beauty salon and night club. Christian answered all my questions and then I signed has it in his briefcase to hand it to Elliott later today after lunch sometime) As I'm working doing these files,I miss our little bubble that we'd this week-end. I can't wait until we do that again.

(I am standing in her door way of her office as she's working,but also in a daze as I think she's wishing she was back in the Aspen house. She's working hard,and doesn't see me standing her. It's already 12 noon and I don't think she realizes what time it is. I can't wait until after she's done with her training and we can go on this 6 wk work trip and then after that take a long relaxing vacation. Ana finally looks up and sees me. I walk into her office) "Ready for lunch baby? I ask her. "Yes,just let me shut down my computer and grab my purse, Ana says. I nod and wait while she boots down her computer,then stands up and walks over to me and we both walk out of her office and to the elevator. "I lost track of time, Ana says as we're going down in the elevator. "I know. I saw you working,but then I also saw you dazing and was probably thinking about the Aspen house, I say to her with a chuckle. "Yeah, how did you know, Ana says with a giggle."Baby, I know you. You loved our little bubble and it went fast, I say. "Yeah,too fast, Ana says as we're in the car and Taylor's driving us to get something to eat. "Is the cafe good to get something to eat? I ask her. "Yes, Ana says. Taylor drives us to the cafe and he parks the car. We'll go in and go upto the counter to tell the girl what we want. "I'll take a cob chef salad with a bowl of potato,cheese and bacon soup, with a coke, Ana says. "I'll take the italian blt with bbq chip's and a coke, I say. "I'll have the same as him, Taylor says. The girl fixes our food and then she hands us our trays and we go sit down at a table to eat. Its 12:38 p.m. as we're eating. "I was thinking about taking john up on his offer to talk and have him as my therapist, Ana says. "I think that would be a good idea baby. Your nightmares have returned and you're not sleeping good. I'm sorry that I've made them come back, I say to her. "It's not your fault. I knew it would happen once I'd start talking about him again,but you needed to know about my life and that was a part of my life, Ana says."Well,john will help you and now that you've told me the whole story now,that part is over and now we can deal with getting these nightmares to go away permantly, I tell her. Ana nods and we finish eating. We get done and walk out and get back into the drives us back to work.

On the way back to work, I slouch in the seat and rest. Christian does the same. It doesn't take long for taylor to get us back to work and before we even get relaxed,he's parked the car and we get out and go back upto the top floor. "After work don't forget baby, we've to be at your apartment to pack,then be at my parents house for dinner at 7 and then we'll have the whole night to relax, Christian says. "Also don't forget you promised me a tour of our apartment, I say to remind him of what he said the other day. "I remember, Christian says. "Good, I say as we walk to our offices to start work again. It's 1:44 p.m. I boot up my computer and get started working on more file transfer's I just have a few left before finishing this box and then starting the next one.

(When I walked into my office at 1:40,Welch and Taylor were both sitting in my office. They both had looks on there faces like they've just gotten some bad news. I am now sitting at my desk looking over the file in front of me that Welch gave me. It has pictures and information on Jack Hyde and Tucker. They've both been talking and hanging out a lot in jail together. Welch and Taylor think that they're planning something either for Ana,or myself or for the both of us) Taylor's still sitting in my office and he has just advised me to tell Ana. "Taylor, this will freak her out and get her all worried and in her head, I say to him. "She has a right to know and she did say she's going to start up with flynn. Sorry I overheard that, Taylor says. "You're right. I'll have to tell her tonight, I say. Taylor nods and then walk's out of my office. I continue with work and my computer beeps telling me to open the skype window for my confernce call. I do and I start my meeting. Ana walks in and it's now 3:30 p.m. so I know it's her break-time. She sits down a snicker bar and a coke on my desk as I'm now on the conference call. I smile,wink and nod to her and she does the same before she walks out of my office and back into hers.

I'm back in my office taking a 10 minute break. I eat my snicker and drink my coke before I continue the files on the next box,which I'm halfway done with already. I finish my break and then grab another 15 files. (I'm hoping to finish this box and maybe do 2 or 4 files of the next before 5 p.m. hits. Christian & I both have had busy,busy days and not enough sleep. He'd told me when we got here that he'd two phone meeting's and then after lunch was the skype meeting and another phone meeting and now I see him walking past my office to go to see Elliott and hand him the contract that we've all signed now) I wave to him as he peeks in and then enter's the elevator. I get up and take the two boxes into Roz's office and then come back to start the other box. It's just after 4:10 p.m. and this day is almost done. "Here you go Roz,I say as I sit the two boxes down. "Thanks Ana, Roz says as she get's back to work and I walk back into my office to start the next box. I grab 10 files and do them. I grab another 10 and get halfway or almost done with them when Christian walks past me going back into his office.(Wow,that didn't take long) I continue with the files and then I see him walking into my office with his briefcase in hand. I finish the file,shut down my computer and gather up my things. We then walk out of my office and we both nod to Andrea before getting into the elevator with Sawyer and Taylor. "Elliott has a U-Haul already at the apartment ready for your's and Kate's furniture to put into storage, Christian say's. I nod o.k. and then he proceeds to talk. "He'll keep the contract in his filing cabinet and then when the building is complete,then it'll be official when we put two more titles to your name, Christian says. I jump up and down all giddy. Christian chuckles and then Sawyer and Taylor join in. We get out of the elevator and get into the car. Taylor drives us to Ana's & Kate's apartment.

CHAPTER 56: PACKING & OFFICIALLY MOVING IN WITH CHRISTIAN PLUS DINNER AT HIS PARENTS HOUSE:

Taylor park's the SUV in front of mine & kate's apartment. We'll go in. Kate & Elliott have already packed up her thing's and have already delivered her furniture & other thing's that she doesn't want to take to Elliott's to a storage locker. Elliott has also loaded up boxes and luggage of her's into his truck. Elliott hand's Christian & I some packing boxes for me to pack my stuff in. We thank him as we didn't bring any and he has extra. Christian goes into my closet and pull's down my luggage from the shelf. I open up all 3 pieces of luggage and start going through my clothes and thing's. "Ana, If you have clothes and other thing's that you don't want,just sit them in the livingroom and either Elliott or I will donate them,Kate say's as she comes in and sit's down on the floor next to me and help's. "Thank's. I'll have to see if there's anything that I don't want, I say. I sort through the closet clothes and put what I want in the suit-case's. The clothes that don't look good or don't fit me anymore, I put them in a bag to donate them. Once I've got two suit-case's packed,I call Christian to come in and take them to the car. I see that it's time to go and I stand up. "I'm sorry Kate, but Christian & I have to leave to go change for our work-out session. We'll come back tomorrow and finish. I'll ask Christian to have Taylor get me a U-Haul to take my furniture to a storage unit, I say. "O.K. I'll see you tomorrow, Later's, Kate say's as Christian & I walk out. We then tell Elliott bye. "Later's Ana,bro, Elliott say's. Taylor,Christian & I all walk out of the apartment. My two suit-case's are already in the back of the SUV. "Taylor swing by my,our apartment. Ana & I have to change into our work-out clothes and also grab a protein shake, Christian say's. Taylor nod's and drives to his,our apartment. "It's funny now calling your place,our place, I say. "Yeah, I guess it will take some time to get used to. I've just called it my place for so long that now it's our place, Christian say's as Taylor park's the car. Sawyer,Taylor,Christian & I all get into the two elevator's. Taylor & Sawyer are carrying my two suit-case's up with them in the service elevator while Christian & I go up into his elevator. We leave and taylor drives us to Christian's parent's house for dinner.

Taylor pull's into my parent's drive-way and parks the car. Taylor,Sawyer,Ana & I all walk in and Gretchen hands us a drink. We walk into the house and mom and dad are sitting in the livingroom. Mia is gone. We'll sit down and talk. Ana gives me that look and squeezes my hand to let me know she's here. I take a deep breath.(I've decided to tell them about the stuff that Elena has done to me. I'm glad that Mia's not here and I'm also glad that it's just us as this is going to be hard to tell them.I just hope they don't hate me later)

"Mom,Dad before we start eating, there's something that I need to discuss with you, I say. Both mom and dad nod yes and we'll turn and face eachother. Ana's right next to me as I begin telling them about Elena.

I can't believe he's telling them everything and not leaving anything out. He's so nervous as he's telling them everything. (He think's that his parents will hate him,but I think they'll love him even more for telling them this, sure it's yrs later,but its better late then never. I'm watching Grace and Carrick's reactions as Christian mentions the whipping,bondage and then the part where she hurt him with punishing him in the hotel for flirting with other girls that time in college) "OH MY POOR BABY,Grace says. "Son, it's not too late,we can get something on her and she can serve time, Carrick says. "I already know this dad. I'm just waiting for her to screw something up and then I'll get her, Christian says. Gretchen comes in about the 3rd time and we'll go into the diningroom to sit down to eat. Taylor & Sawyer are still in the kitchen as they have eaten with Gretchen. We all sit down and eat,talk and relax. "Thank you son for finally coming to us and telling us this, Carrick says. "Don't thank me, it was Ana's suggestion and I just felt it was right, Christian says. "Thank you Ana, Grace and Carrick both say to me. Gretchen cleans up the dinner dishes as we're finished. We both say goodnight and they walk us to the front door. Grace and Carrick both hug us as we start to leave. Christian & I get into the car as Mia's friend pull's in and Mia get's out of the car. Mia waves to us as Taylor pull's out of the driveway and drives us home. It's 9:33 p.m.

CHAPTER 57: UNPACKING & CHRISTIAN GIVING ME A TOUR OF OUR APARTMENT:

Taylor pull's into our apartment building's parking garage and parks the car. Taylor,Sawyer,and I all get Ana's things and she grabs her bags and we'll go up the elevators with her stuff. Taylor & Sawyer beat us to the apartment and we'll carry boxes,luggage and bags of her things into the bedroom. "Thank you Taylor,Sawyer and Christian, Ana says as Taylor & Sawyer walk out and go to the CCTV room to work. I start helping Ana unpack and put away,fold and hang her clothes,shoes,book's,music,and toiletries up, even her parents personal items that she's kept. I put them in the closet deep underneath clothes. When we're finished unpacking and putting everything away,it's 11:25 p.m. I run us a bubble bath and we both get in and soak before washing up. We then get out and dry off,get on our pj's,which Ana just puts on a t-shirt and short's on underneath her panties.I add a shirt and pull on sweats over my boxer's. I take her on a tour of my apartment and I hold off on the playroom until last. I take her to my office first,then the security room,the safe room, the livingroom,kitchen,laundry room,the staff quarter's,but only to the hall,then I take her to my/our library where she sees the pool table, then I take her to the media room where she's already been here, then I show her the guestroom and then finally my playroom.

(Wow,it is bigger then tucker's and he does have a lot more stuff. I'm walking around the room and feeling everything. I see an old italian style oak wood carved bed with a red mattress and black & red sheet's and pillow's,also a red leather couch. The floor's are a wood panel floor and the wall's even have a dark wood and red paint on them. He's got racks of handcuffs of all types,along with flogger's,whips,belt's,canes,and cat's. He's also got 3 or four chest's full of toys and he's even got a stereo with speaker's in the wall's. I see him watching me) "Well, what do you think? Christian ask's me as he's been waiting on me to speak of show some sign of communication. "I like it. It's like I invisioned. I knew your playroom would be bigger and more stuff in it then what tucker had. I like how you've got everything organized. I'm sure you also have a sortment of everything in those drawer's in your chest's over there? I ask him as I'm walking over to where he's standing and he opens the drawer's of the first chest. I look down in each drawer and see. "Yep,every size and a sortment of each thing in every drawer,I say and he chuckle's. "You know me so well, Christian says. "No, it's just how you're and you like organization just like I do, I say.(In each drawer he has a certain thing. In one drawer he's got butte plugs of all sizes,in another drawer he's got vibrating wands,in another drawer he's got vibrator's,nipple clamps of different sizes and vaginal clamps of different sizes. Even on racks he's got all sizes and textures of handcuffs,and flogger's also riding crops of different leather's and sizes. He's even got a glass case which hold three sizes of spreader bars) I walk over to the spreader bar glass case and open it. I pull it out and look at it real good and feel the cuffs. Christian walks over to me and takes it from me. "Ana,I don't know if you're ready for this yet. It cuffs both ankles and wrist's, Christian says. "I've already tried it before,but only the ankle part. I like this toy, I say to him and his eyes change to lust. My eyes change too. I walk over to the second and third chest and see what toys are in it. (There's lubes,lotion's,flavored and edible lotions,cock rings and Ben Wa Ball's. "I've tried these before, I say as I hold up the Ben Wa Ball's. Christian walk's over to me. He holds them. "You have? Christian ask's me and I nod yes. "I really like all these toys in here,but I'm leery of the cat, I don't want to get hurt again, I say as I look at the wall where the cats,canes,whips,and belts are. "I won't hurt you and we can try everything in here and if there's something that you don't like,we'll not use it again and we'll replace it with something that you do like. I get new toys every other week from my guy who sells me good and new stuff, Christian says. "O.K. We can make that rule change in the contract if you want to keep a contract? I ask him. "We can in the beginning and then once we get everything settled,then we won't need it anymore, Christian says. "Let's go over it tomorrow, since it's late. You know how you said that I can change anyroom's in this place to make it homey for me? I ask him and he nods. "I would like to change this room a little. I feel a bad vibe when I was walking around and since this is my place too and you're done with being a Dominant and will never have anymore Sub's, I feel them in this room and when I see that bed, I can visualize you and them there, I say. "O.K. You can change it to however you like. I don't want you or I to have any bad luck or bad vibes in this room, Christian says as we're walking out of the room and he locks the door.

(I'm so,so glad that everything is out in the open and I've told my parent's about Elena and I. I'm also glad tha Ana is now officially moved in with me and I'm also glad that I've kept my promise and showed her around and even showed her my playroom. She actually loves it and the toys,except the cat. When she asked me if she could change the room, I was relieved, she could feel bad vibes of the previous woman in here and she could also visualize them in here on the bed with me. I don't want that when we come in here. I want this to be a fresh new start for me and for us and I want this room to be hers too. I want us to make memories in here and have wild sex fun without her feeling anything bad. I can't wait to see what she does to the room) We're now going to our bedroom and getting changed for bed. It's about 1:30 a. a little later as we do our nightly routine and then we get into bed and get snuggly close with our legs overlapping eachother's. We also wrap our arms around eachother as she lays her head down between my arm and chest. (Thats her spot on me) We both then say goodnight and close our eyes to dream about the future.

CHAPTER 58: TUESDAY JUNE 14th,2011

Today's Tuesday June 14th,2011. Christian & I are already awake,but in bed still. His alarm just went off at 7:30 a.m. The sun is shining brightly in our bedroom and I try to shield my eyes from the glare. I must've turned in my sleep as when I fell asleep I was in my normal spot laying my head down on his chest and him laying on his back with his arm around me and my arm across his stomach. I am now with my back facing him and I turn over and am now looking into his grey eyes. "Morning beautifule, Christian says as he caresses my cheek with his knuckles. "Good Morning sexy, I say as I close my eyes to his touch. I then open my eyes and see a twinkle in his. He then leans over and kisses me on the lip's,cheek's,nose,eyelids and then back to my lip's. I'm panting from all the kisses.(DAMN..I hope he doesn't leave me like this all hot and bothered,cause then I'll be sexually frustated all day) Christian then turns around and get's out of bed. I follow him and we both go into our bathroom and do our morning routine. We then get into the shower. "How about we get a little dirtier before getting clean? Christian ask's in a sexy naughty husky voice. (PHEW..NOW WE'RE TALKING. FOR A MINUTE THERE I THOUGHT HE WAS TEASING ME AND THEN LEAVING ME HANGING) "Baby, won't we be late though? I ask him. "Baby, I'm the boss and you and I are a couple and its fine, Christian says. (I do love it that I'm dating my boss,but when we did start dating he wasn't my boss then,but I love the perks of this job)

Christian back's me up in the shower and pins me up to the shower wall. We start kissing and making out. He kisses me tenderly and goes all over my body with his soft,wet,hot lip's and his sinful tongue. My hands & finger's got straight to his nape of his neck and his hair. I love his copper colored locks and how my hands grasp around the nape of his neck and hold him there while he lifts me and I brace myself as he grips a hold of my ass and holds me up before he slides me slowly down onto him as he fills me slowly to the hilt and he's ball's deep inside of me. After both of us are ready to move,then he pull's out of me,then back in,then out,then in again. He does this a few more times until we're both breathing louder. He then thrusts in and out of me faster and harder,but not harder like I like,just a little bit more less. I meet him thrust for thrust. I can already feel myself tense and get that shaky feeling that tell's me my orgasm is close. "COME FOR ME BABY, Christian says in a sexy husky voice. That's my undoing and I come all over him. I call out his name,"CHRISTIAN". Christian comes right behind me and he call's out my name,"ANA'. He comes hard and long. We both hold eachother tightly as our orgasm runs through us. Our breathing is harsh and he slides me down and holds me until I'm steady. Once our breathing is back and I'm steady, we wash our bodies and hair. We both get out and dry off and then we dry our hair. I then french braid it and put it up with pins into a twist. I then add a little make-up and then we both walk out of the bathroom to see what to put on to wear to work. It's 8:40 a.m.

Ana's putting on a light grey slack's with a light grey vest with a silk black blouse that buttons in the 's also wearing black flats to match. I'm wearing a royal navy suit with tie,black shoes,sock's,and belt with a white button down shirt. We both grab our phones and her purse and go spray on some perfume and cologne before we go down the hall and into the kitchen. Gail's already got our breakfast on the bar. She's made pancakes,fruit,with whipped cream and maple or flavored syrup, also omelet's and tea for Ana and coffee for me. Ana and I sit down and eat. Gail passes by us. "Good Morning Gail, Ana & I both say as she walk's into the kitchen before going into the laundry room. "Good Morning to you too Christian,Ana, Gail says. We both nod and she continues her work while we eat and finish our breakfast. We clean up and then we go down the elevator to meet Taylor and Sawyer. They are already in the car waiting on us. Taylor's driving us to work. It's 9:42 a.m.(Yeah, we're going to be a little or maybe an hr late)

(Yeah, we're going to be an hr late or longer depending on the traffic) I need to get at least 2 boxes maybe three done by the time we leave at 5 (Christian's already reminded me today that we have a therapy session with john at 5:40 and we also have a work-out session at 6 to make up for from yesturday) I didn't realize that I've been in my head as Christian has been trying to get my attention. "Sorry, I say. "It's alright baby. I was just telling you that my head of security,Welch had come to me yesturday with some information about jack hyde and tucker and he also showed me some photo's, Christian says. "Can I see them and read the report? I ask him. "Sure baby, but also welch has told me that he thinks that they're best buds in jail and are planning something to hurt you,or me, or both of us. Taylor told me that he wanted me to tell you and not keep it from you. Taylor also has hired a new CPO for you to watch over you when Benson and Reynolds needs a break. Her name is Britney and she's your height,but a bit stronger, Christian says. "Will I get to meet her? I ask him. "Yes Ana, she'll be at G.E.H on thursday and Taylor will introduce you to eachother before she begins guarding you, Christian says as Taylor,Christian and I are in the elevator going upto the top floor. It's 10:24 a.m. When we've reached the floor,we'll get out,Taylor and Sawyer walk out and go to there office. Christian & I walk towards Andrea and she hands us our mail,messages and his coffee and my coke. We don't linger as we've work to do and are late. We give a wink and we both go to our offices. Andrea follows Christian with her scheduling book.

It's 10:30a.m. as Ana & I have work to do and are now in our offices and need to get busy as we're late this morning. Andrea's sitting across from me getting ready to tell me what my day looks like. " , You have a conference with your shipyard in Chicago in the conference room at 11 a.m. At 12 your lunch with , then at 1:40 your shipyard ppl from Oregon will be via-satallite, then the California ppl want a conference call at 2:40, then your dad called and want's to discuss something with you, then at 3:30 Roz need's a word,plus she has some form's for you to sign. At 4:40 your brother's got something he wants to show you. He has a new idea of another project in mind. That's schedule isn't to full, Andrea say's. "Thank's Andrea, I say to her. She nods and hands me my schedule to check off. Andrea stands up and walk's out of my office. I grab my file for the shipyard and other things and start reviewing it before our meeting. I then go to the conference room, it's close to time for my meeting as it's 11:19 a.m. I sit down and get prepared with the contracts and watch for my Chicago guys to walk in. They do and its three men that walk in take there seats. Roz and Andrea walk in and sit down beside me. Andrea starts to take notes as we begin the meeting.

(Man, I'm sitting here doing transfer's and I wonder what Christian's doing) I'm halfway done with the box and I'm surprised with myself since we didn't get here until 10:24, and I didn't get started working until 10:34 as we didn't take to long with Andrea) I see by the time on the computer that it's already 11:33 and I've been busy and finished one box of files. I'm starving and soon it will be lunch time.(I wonder where we'll go to today I've been craving Mexican food. I don't usually get that craving for that,but today I have) I am 12 files into the next box,then it'll be lunch-time and he'll be picking me up. I see him standing in my door way as I am getting ready to take another box back to Roz. He grabs it from me and takes it over to her,then he meets me at the elevator to go down to the car. "I've done 7 boxes now and I just started the 8th when you showed up,well I'm 12 files in. Christian looks shocked,then chuckles. "My little worker bee, Christian says. I giggle. We've reached the car and we both get in and Taylor start's driving out of the garage. "I've been craving Mexican food, I say. "I know a great Mexican place, Benson says. "Great, I say. "You don't usually crave that kind of food, Christian says. "Yeah, I know,but today I am, I say. "I like some Mexican food, Christian says. "I do too,some not all, I say as it's 12:34 p.m. and Taylor parks the car and we'll get out and go into this Mexican restaurant. It's full for lunch time. We get a tabe for 5 and the hostess hands us our menus. After we've been seated for a couple minute's our waiter a little Mexican boy walk's over to us.

"Afternoon, I'm Juan and I'll be your waiter. Can I get you something to drink or an appetizer while you look over the menu? Juan ask's. "No appetizer today, we're on our lunch hr. We would like two cokes, I say as I confirm with Ana and she nod's yes. "I'll have a sprite, Benson says "I'll have an Iced tea, Taylor say's. "Iced tea,Sawyer say's. Juan nod's and then goes to fix our drink's. Eight minute's later,he comes back with our drink's and some water's. He sit's all the drink's down and then look's at us. "Have you decided what you would like to order? Juan ask's us. "I'll have two shredded Chicken burrito's with a side of chip's n'cheese, Ana say's. "I'll have the steak burrito with a side of chip's n'salsa, I say. "I'll have the taco salad, Benson say's. "I'll have two steak burrito's with a side of mexican rice, Taylor say's. "I'll have the mexican pizza, Sawyer say's. Juan finishes writing it all down, then nod's and walk's toward's the kitchen to tell them the order. We'll sit and wait. We talk about stuff and work. When Juan walks back to our table with our food,it's 1:53 p.m. He places the tray down on the next table and he hands us our plates and when hes done,we all nod thank you to him before he leaves. We start eating our food with little conversation. After we finish eating,Christian pays the check and then we walk out and get back into the cars and go back to work.

When Taylor & Sawyer get back to G.E.H and park the car's, we'll go into the elevator to go back upto the top floor to go back to work. It's 2:56 p.m. Christian had to call Andrea to push his via-satallite meeting with Oregon that was supposed to be at 1:40 and so it'll be at 3 p.m. The elevator door's open and we'll walk out. Christian walk's into his office. and Taylor & Sawyer go into there's. Christian get's ready for his meeting and I start more file transfer's.

I continue to do the file transfer's. Benson walk's in after every 35 minute's just to check up on me. I always nod at her just to let her know that I'm good,then she goes to do what Taylor has asked her to do. I finish with the 8th box and it's just 5 minute's shy of 5 p.m. I take the box to Roz's office. Roz nod's and I walk back into my office. I shut down my computer,clear off my desk and put what I need into my briefase before meeting Christian at the elevator. Christian's isn't at the elevator,so I walk into his office to see what the delay is. He's still on the phone with someone. I just sit down and wait while he finishes his call. Christian write's a note and show's me it. The note say's, "Call john and tell him we'll be there as soon as we can,if he cant wait,then reschedule for tomorrow or when he has free. (I nod and call johns number. It's busy so I text him and he replys. He says that it's fine and if we don't finish then we'll continue on the next session) Christian get's done with his call and he gathers his things and we walk out and go down the elevator and Taylor drives us to Johns place. We're only 15 minutes late,but he's 5 minutes from G.E.H. Taylor parks the car and we'll go in. Christian & I go into johns office and sit down on the couch to begin with Christian's session. It's 5:21 p.m.

CHAPTER 59: SESSION WITH FLYNN & ANA WANT'S T0 TALK'S:

"Evening Christian, Ana. How are you both doing? John ask's us. We're just now sitting down on the couch. "We're good john, thank's for asking. "So what's been going on with the both of you? John ask's. "Not much, just the same thing. Ana's been doing really good doing her internship training and she just graduated this past friday. We went on a week-end getaway and it was nice & relaxing, I say. "Wow Ana. You must be really releaved to get that over & done with? John ask's. "Yeah john, I am, Ana say's. "O.K. So have you had any nightmare's? John ask's me. "No, not since Ana is around, I say. "That's good, so what about the other issues? John ask's. "I'm still leery when ppl come close to me, but my family is happy now that they can hug and touch me. Before it was just Ana, I say and john raises his eyebrow's to indicate the other issue. "Oh, that one. I've already talked with Ana about that and she didn't leave me like I was affraid of. Also I showed her my playroom and she loved it,in fact she said that she likes everything in it,except for one problem,it feel's like the other woman are lingering in there and she can sense and see visions of them and me in there and on the bed. She asked me if she could change it and make it ours something new and it will have a new vibe. I even told her she can redo the apartment,my office and the plane. I want to make her feel at home and everything that is mine is now hers too, I say. "Wow, John says. "Yeah and he even told his parents what had happened to him with this Elena woman, Ana says. "Wow christian, I'm speechless and impressed. "Yeah I was too when I got done telling them all of it and I didn't leave anything out, I say. "John, remember when you offered me to come and talk with you, Ana says. John nods yes. "I need to make an appointment and have you as my therapist, if you can do that since Christian and I are a couple and he's your patient, Ana says. "Sure, it's fine. I wouldn't have offered if it would've been a problem. After we get finished here, I'll look at my schedule and we can make a time and date, John says to Ana. Ana nods and then he turns back to me,but then something is on his mind. "Is the nightmares back or is it something new? John ask's Ana. "Both, Ana answer's and john nods and then continues with me.

"I'm glad that you have finally told her and you two have talked about it. I'm also glad that you've showed her your room and also I'm very proud of you in telling your parents everything. That's a major step into your therapy and I'm so proud you took the leap on your own, John says. "It wasn't on my own. Ana encouraged me to tell them, I say. John looks at Ana with a smile and a glow in his eyes. Ana smiled back and then looked lovingly at me. "Is there anything else Christian you'd like to discuss? Anything bothering you, John ask's. "No. I think I'll wait until I come with Ana and we'll discuss it then, I tell him. "O.K. I just don't want it to let it get you it all bottled up and then you then it all blows up, John says. "I know,but I've been trying not to let thing's bottle up and I express them when they occur, I say. "That's good, John says. "Baby, you've forgotten to tell him that you'd asked me to move in with you and that you're helping me move and also put my things into storage, Ana says. "Oh, I almost forgot, I say with a chuckle. Ana giggles. "That's another big step in your relationship, John says. "We've been dating for 16 days,but boyfriend and girlfriend for 14, I say. "A little over 2 week's, well I'm happy for the both of you. "Well if there isn't anymore surprising news,then let me get my schedule and see what date and time I have open for you Ana, John says. "I would like it if Christian would be with me. I've been his rock during his sessions and I want him with me, Ana says. "Sure,that's fine, John says. "Good, Ana says and then she look's at me. I nod and tell her with my actions that I'll make it happen.

"How about Wednesday next week at 7 p.m. How does that sound? John ask's me. I look at my schedule on my phone and see that Wednesday is open. "Yes, Wednesday at 7 is fine, I say and John & I put it on our schedule's. I type it on my phone and he writes it in the square on the day. "Ok, Wednesday at 7 p.m. June 22,2011, John say's. "Great,I say. "O.K. We'll start then and then maybe twice a week like Christian, John says and I nod. We'll shake hand's and he lead's us out of his office. It's 9:20 p.m. and John lock's up as we all walk out to our car's. Sawyer's back and he has been waiting outside watching. Christian,Taylor & I get back into the SUV. John get's into his car and pull's out first. Taylor pull's out next, then Sawyer follow's.

CHAPTER 60: FINISHING PACKING AND STORAGE:

Ana & I, along with Sawyer & Taylor pull upto Ana's & Kate's apartment,so she can load up her furniture into the U-Haul and we can put it in storage. Ana has already gotten all of her clothes,toiletries,book's,music,photo's and other small things that we on,and in her desk and book shelf, now she just needs to get the furniture out of there with Elliott's,Taylor's,Sawyer's and my help,plus we have to clean the apartment in order for kate's dad to show it to either sell it or rent it out again. We'll walk into the apartment for the last time and we get busy working. Kate also helps too. After we get Ana's bed apart,we then put wrapping over it to protect it in the storage locker. Ana also wraps her mattress and her desk up for us to load. Kate then helps Ana cover her book shelf and when she does,Ana start to fall down on the floor crying. I hear her and run into her room thinking she hurt herself. Kate stop's me and says in a low voice, "Ray built that shelf unit for her. My mouth drops to the floor and then I look at my girl sobbing. I walk over to her,sit down on the floor and pick her up and put her onto my lap. I hold her tight and comfort her with one hand wrapped around her back and the other holding onto her head. I hold her until she calms down from crying. Taylor,Sawyer and Elliott all walk in and I mouth it's o.k. Kate tell's Elliott what she told me. They all including kate walk's out of Ana's room to give us privacy. "Shh, baby..it's going to be o.k. I know it'll take you a lot longer to grieve over him cause he was your one and only provider,care taker and true parent,even though you weren't from the same blood, I say as she nods her head and still is crying. Her cry's have calmed from sobs to just sniffles as I continue to rub her back.

Finally she stops and I look at her with my palms on her face. I wipe her face with my hands and brush her hair off that has stuck to her wet face. I reach inside my pocket and pull out my hanky for her to blow her red nose and dab her eyes. I then kiss her lips. "Your lip's are so soft after you've been crying, I say in a slow soft voice. Ana gives me a smirk,then she let's out a long breath after she's calmed down. Ana then get's off of my lap and stands up. She then reaches out her hands and helps me up from the floor. Elliott,Taylor and I lift and carry her shelf unit and Kate opens the door for us. We three put it in the truck with the rest of her furniture. Taylor,Sawyer,Elliott and I all go with Elliott following us in the U-Haul to the storage place to load her furniture in the same unit that has Kate's furniture. Ana & Kate start cleaning the apartment while we're gone.

While the guys are gone with the truck to take my furniture, Kate and I get started cleaning up the apartment. We're halfway done when the guys show back up. They help finish cleaning with us. (I can't believe I just broke down again like that and cried for Ray. Christian's right,it's going to take a lot longer for me to grieve over him as he was the one who mainly took care of me and helped me overcome steven. That shelf unit along with the two boxes of his personal thing's that I chose to keep are the only things that I have left of him) We'll finish cleaning and we're all tired,dirty,sweaty and hungry. Kate's dad comes in and we give him the keys. We'll take one last look at our apartment before walking out and locks it up. Kate,Elliott, ,Christian and I all say goodnight and we get into our cars. Elliott & Kate get into his truck. Christian,Taylor and I get in one of the SUV's, Sawyer get's in the other one and get's into his car. We'll pull away from the apartment. I watch the place until it's a tiny speck. Taylor takes us to my new apartment that I share with Christian. It's 11:09 when Taylor pulls into the garage of Escala and we'll go up the elevator's. Gail has left us a note saying that there's grilled chicken salad and Mac n'cheese in the fridge when Christian,Taylor,Sawyer and I walk into the kitchen. I reheat the Mac n'cheese and there's enough salad and Mac n'cheese for everyone. I plate four plates of food and hand Taylor and Sawyer a plate. They nod thank you and we'll sit down to eat after I hand Christian his plate and sit mine down at my seat. We eat and just relax after a long day. "You two can go shower and call it a night and be refreshed in the morning,Christian says to Taylor & Sawyer. "Thank you sir, Christian, Taylor & Sawyer both say. We finish eating and they both nod at me again. "Goodnight Christian,Ana, Taylor & Sawyer both say as they're walking away towards there quarter's. "Goodnight,Christian & I both say. Christian helps me clean up and then we turn out the lights as we're walking down the hall going towards our bedroom and bathroom. We both strip out of our clothes and I run the shower water while we wash our faces,brush our teeth. Christian & I then get into the shower to start washing up. We stand under the rain shower head and let the water soak into our bodies to relax us.

Ana & I let the water relax our bodies and bones before we start to lather our bodies and wash our sweaty dirty hair. We both grab our bodywash and a loofah to wash our own bodies, then we rinse off and then grab our shampoo. We wash and scrub our hair and then rinse and condition it,then rinse and get out to dry off. Ana's the first one to dry her hair with the hair dryer and I wait while she's drying her hair. After she's done,she then roll's the ends and I dry my hair with her hair dryer. We both walk out of the bathroom together and get on our sleep clothes. Ana puts on a big v-neck t-shirt with bikini panties and I put on light weight sleep pants. We both get into bed and I pull her close to me as we're laying down. We overlap our legs and she wraps her arm around me across my stomach. I wrap my arm around her and rub her back until she falls asleep. She lays her head on my chest and we both close our eyes to sleep. I then open them and I hear her little whimper,then her breathing even's out and I know's she's dreaming. I look at the time and see it's 1:40 a.m. I then go to sleep.

CHAPTER 61:WEDNESDAY JUNE 15,2011:

Christian's alarm clock has gone off and I groan as he finally shut it off after getting me out of a deep sleep and a wonderful dream. I know I need to get up,so we're not late again, like yesturday. "Baby, The alarm went off a bit ago. You need to get up,so we're not late again today, Christian says to me as he's trying his way of waking me up that I love so much. (He start's giving feather like kisses all down my arm and back to wake me up slowly,then he start's nibbling my neck before he then start's working on my breast's. When he get's to that point,both of us are lost and need eachother) I moan cause I was having a good dream and now it's gone. I slowly open my eyes and see his grey eyes looking at me. "Good Morning baby, Christian says. "Morning to you too baby, I say as now I'm awake. We both get out of bed and walk into the bathroom to start our morning routine. We both stretch when we're at the sink. After both of us have finished with our morning routine, I've decided to let my hair go loose today in a pony tail and not pinned up,except for the sides to not get into my face while working. We both walk out of the bathroom and go into the closet to get dressed. (I'm glad that Christian has a his and her's closet. Before he had all his clothes in both closet's. He has so much clothes,he's like kate in a way) I decide to wear a red & black lace bra and thong panty set. The bra is a push-up bra. I also put on my sleeveless mid-thigh straight cut red dress that I bought. It has a v-neck that just shows a speck of cleavage. I pair it with a black wide leather black belt with black pump shoes. Christian's wearing all black except for the white shirt. We both go put on cologne and perfume before grabbing our cell phones and my purse. Our briefcases are already on the bar in the kitchen. We then walk out of the bedroom and walk into the kitchen and sit down at the bar while Gail's fixing our breakfast.

(HOT DAMN..Ana look's good. Her hair pinned up with a red dress and those black pump shoe's with her long leg's and those thigh high's with a v-neck that just show's a speck of cleavage. She's also has a black wide belt that make's her body look smoking hot. It really show's off her figure. I am a lucky man) Gail turn's around to see us. "Good Morning Ana,Christian,Gail say's. Gail sit's my egg white omelet down in front of me with a side of bacon with fruit. She then get's my coffee and Ana's tea. Gail then plates Ana's breakfast for her so we can start eating. Gail then walk's away to start her work while Ana & I eat our breakfast. Ana's eating the same thing,but had tomato's in her omelet. I see Taylor wink at Gail as they pass eachother. Ana catches it and then look's at me. "Aww, Ana says to me and to them. Taylor then comes into the kitchen to fix toast and coffee. Ana & I finish and she takes the dishes to the sink. Taylor then walks to where Sawyer is and they both get into the service elevator along with Benson. Ana & I go into our private elevator and we'll go down to the SUV's. It's 8:40 a.m.

We get down to the parking garage and get into the cars. Taylor pull's out of the parking garage and Sawyer follow's. We'll head to G.E.H and it's 9:12 a.m. (Today Britney's coming in. Taylor had asked her to come in today instead of tomorrow. She's going to come when Ana has her break at 3:30 so that way Ana's schedule won't get messed up. I'll be in her office then and we'll all meet Britney) Taylor parks the car in my spot and Sawyer parks next to us. We'll get out and go up the elevator to the top floor. "Ana, You look good baby, I say to her ear in a whispered,sexy husky voice. "Thank you. You look good too, Ana says. (She's looking me up and down and she's even winking at me..is she eye f-ing me..I think she is, DAMN,I'M ONE LUCKY MAN)

(I think he's eye f-ing me. He's looking me up and down and giving me that panty dropping smile that makes me all mush) The elevator arrives at our work floor and we'll get out. Taylor,Sawyer and Benson walk to the security office to begin work. Christian & I walk towards Andrea's desk. "Baby, today your new CPO will be coming in today. Taylor will introduce you to her and I'll too be in your office then on your break time to meet her. Her name is Britney, Christian says. I nod before we've reached Andrea's desk. "Morning , Miss Steele, Andrea says to us. "Morning Andrea, Christian & I both say. Andrea hands us our drink's,a coffee for him and coke for me, then she hands us our mail and messages. Christian and I both nod thanks to her before we both give our wink code and walk to our offices to start work. Andrea grabs her scheduling book and follows Christian into his office. I walk into my office and sit my briefcase down and get my things out before I sit down. I then boot up my desk computer and grab about 30 files in a stack beside my keyboard and wait until I click the app to open the files and start working on more file transfers. I go through my mail and throw away the trash, then I sit aside my messages to deal with later and then I begin my work. (I'm on my 8th box of files. It's my second week and I am halfway done with my intern training,unless Roz has me do something else after the client transfer's. I just want to do a good job and not screw up these business deals for Christian, for G.E.H cause it's a lot of money bringing in)

(I'm sitting in my desk chair listening to Andrea tell me my day and it's not a very busy day. I've only three conference call's, Barney's coming in with some new technology and I have to go pick up Mia at the airport and take her home. She went to stay for a week with a friend of hers at her parents house. The girls parents live out of town and invited mia to stay with her for a week. Mom asked me in a text message to pick her up at 4:30,so I'll be picking her up with Taylor. Sawyer & Benson will take Ana home to our apartment. I'll then go home after taking Mia home) I know right now Ana's busy doing files. Andrea walks out and then comes back with two files for me to prep and review for the meetings. It's going on 9:42 a.m. and my first meeting is at 10:15 a.m, that gives me 33 minute's to review and make changes to these contract and files before my meeting. I hear Andrea over the intercom,telling me that my conference call is on line 1. I thank Andrea and then pick the phone up and hit one to connect me to . We're on the phone for about 45 minute's before I end the call with him and then I look over and make changes to the second deal. Andrea comes over the intercom again and I connect to from Oregon. and I are on the phone for about 1 hr before I end the call with her. Both calls we've made plans to meet in person. I see that it's 12:12 and I get up and walk around the corner and into Ana's office where I see her shutting down her computer and beginning to walk towards me. "Ready for lunch? I ask her.

"Sure, I'm starving, I say to him. I grab my purse and we walk to the elevator. Taylor,Benson and Sawyer are already waiting for us. "Christian, I say and he turns to look at me. "Yes, Christian says. We'll walk into the elevator and it takes us down to the parking garage. "I was thinking,could you hire another assistant and that way to help Andrea with doing things and make it easier on her? I ask him. "I guess so, Andrea does look like she's having a hard time keeping everything straight,I mean with my stuff,Roz's stuff and now your stuff, Christian says. "Yeah, she needs some time just to take a breather, I say. Christian chuckles. "O.K. I'll ask her to call the agency and bring in some assistant's, Christian says. "Could I help her with the hiring of the assistant? I ask him. "I guess you can be in on the interviewing process,but Andrea and myself has to be the one who tells them they're hired, Christian says. "O.K, I say. We're in the car on our way somewhere for lunch.

"Thank you, I say. "You don't need to thank me baby. I'm glad that you've pointed it out to me, Christian says. "Where to? Taylor ask's us. "The cafe, I say and Christian nods in agreement. Taylor nod's and drives. We're close to there as we're already on the road towards there. It's 12:33 p.m. "How's the filing coming along? Christian ask's me. "It's going good. I'm almost finished with the 8th box and then I'll be on the 9th. I have three more boxes of the employees files before I can get started on the client boxes, I say. "That's really good baby, you're making good progress. The other interns took forever to complete them from a few yrs back, but that was when we had different employee's. Those employees are now working in other G.E.H building's in other states, Christian says. "Wow, how many G.E.H building's do you have? I ask him as we're walking into the cafe and are deciding what to order to eat. "About eight or ten building's, Christian says. "So are they in any of the 6 places on this work trip? I ask him. "Yes, I have one in New York, one in Chicago and one in New Orleans and the rest are spread out over everywhere else, Christian says. "How do you keep them all managed and under control? I ask. We tell the girl what we want to eat and then we go sit down and wait for her to call our number when our food is ready. "I have several ppl that I've put in charge of each building and they keep them running. Also they look over the employee's there also and if there's an issue they either handle it or if they can't they call either Roz or me to fix, Christian says. The girl calls our number and Taylor and Christian go get our food along with there's. They place Benson's and my food down on the table and then they sit down and we'll eat. "Must be stressful,knowing you're responsible for all those ppl in all the different area's and your employee's here, I say. "Yeah, but I've some good,smart and dependable trust worthy ppl, Christian says. We continue to eat our lunch and just relax before having to go back to work.

We finish our food and he takes all the dishes and trays back to the counter before we get refill's on our drink's and then we walk out and get back into the cars to go back to work. As Ana and I get back into the car, mom texted me saying she'll pick Mia up. I really wanted to see Mia. I've missed my baby sister. Oh well, now I can go home with Ana after work and we can relax and maybe go over the contract and make it to what we want) Taylor hands Ana the photo's from her graduation and she shows me. She also has the newspaper showing us together in it. (I know with Britney on board there will be no way some weirdo or nut job try and do something, unlike jack hyde or tucker who we already are watching and listening in on and know what they're up to) "Baby, with Britney being added to our security,there won't be anyone trying anything to harm you,me or even any of my family, I say to her. "I hope you're right cause of what tucker did to me,steven morton and now jack hyde, I'm done, Ana says in a stressful voice that sounds also scared. "I know baby, but those three won't hurt you again. Steven is dead and as for Tucker and Jack Hyde,Taylor and Welch are keeping tabs on them in jail and if they're trying to do something or planning,then Taylor will make it to where tucker is sent somewhere else right when his three months are done and jack hyde won't get out either, I say to her.

(I guess I'm just a little scared and leery of what Jack Hyde and Tucker will do once they've there hands on these pictures from my graduation and the pictures from the charity fundraiser at the grey's house. I know they're already conspiring to do something as Christian has already told me from what Taylor and Welch have heard and saw from the video camera's. Taylor's trying to get a plan in place in case there's someone outside the jail that is helping them try to hurt me or christian. Tucker's got three months left and I know he won't do anything until he get's out. He's smart and doesn't want to make his time longer. Hopefully when he get's out,christian & I won't be here then and we'll be somewhere on one of our 6 week trip's. I just need to relax and let the security team,welch and taylor do there job. We've reached the top floor of G.E.H and are now walking out to go back into our offices to work) Christian has walked with me into my office as I've been quiet the whole time since leaving the cafe. "Baby, you've been awfully quiet, Christian says as we're sitting in my office. "I've just been thinking about the pictures that Taylor gave me of my graduation and of the fundraiser. Also of the photographer that wants us to pose for a picture outside of G.E. stopped us when we left for lunch the other day, I say. "Baby, if you've changed your mind and don't want him to take it,it's fine. I'll call the newspaper or magazine place where he works and I'll tell him that you're not comfortable with getting your picture taken and that you're a very private person, Christian says. "Let me think about it and i'll get back to you on it, I say. "O.K. I've got work to do,plus I've to go now to see Barney about the new tech device. I'll be back and come check in before I go to my office to work, Christian says. "O.K. I'll be here doing file transfer's, I say as he get's up and walks two steps over to me and bends down and kisses me on the lips before he walks out of my office to the elevator to go see Barney. Sawyer and Benson are working in the security room while I'm working on files. It's almost 2 as that's the time that Barney had asked for Christian to go see him. are with me as they're in there office two door's away. I go boot up my computer to start my work again.

(I just knew that mentioning the picture taking from Taylor would get Ana all worked up and now she's worried and talking in her head going over every scenario and problem. I get that she's leery and scared, I would be too with all that she's been through. Hopefully Taylor and Welch will put a stop to any plans that they've conspired. I just hope that they haven't got someone on the outside doing there dirty work and trying to harm Ana. She's one of the people in my life that I love and it will kill me if something happened to her. They know by now that she's with me and they'll try anything to hurt me by getting to her and vice-versa. It will kill her if they got me and harmed me Ana know's that Taylor's looking out for her and he know's he wouldn't let anything happen to her or to me or anyone that we both love) I'm meeting Barney now as he's showing me this new technology and talking about it in great length explaining everything about it and answering any questions that I am asking him. (My head really isn't in it,but I'm showing him respect and still asking question's as this technology is for the company) I know once he's got it all complete,he'll present it again in front of me and Roz. Barney is a hard,trustworthy,dependable guy and he takes his job seriously. I should give him a raise. He finishes talking and I nod thanks to him and then I head to the elevator to go back up to my floor and to Ana.

On the way back up, I turn to Taylor. "Has there been any movement or talk from Jack Hyde or Tucker? I ask him. "Yes and No sir, Taylor says. "What do you mean yes and no? I ask him. "Yes, we've seen more meetings between the two,but my friend hasn't heard any talk between them. It's like they're either whispering or else using code words to mean what they're really saying, Taylor says. The elevator arrives and we walk out. Taylor goes to the security room and I walk into Ana's office to check on her. I shut the door and go sit down in the chair in front of her. Ana look's up from the file that she's working on. "Hey, how was Barney? Ana ask's in a chipper much less worried tone of voice. "He's great. He's almost done with the new technology and when he's got all the kink's out,he'll present it to Roz and myself, I say. "Good, so do you have any meeting's or phone conferences that need taken care of?Ana ask's me. I chuckle. "No, Are you trying to get rid of me? I ask her still chuckling. "No, I just need to get this work done. I love having you here keeping me company, but if you have work to do, Ana says. "I have something to type up, and have Andrea fax it over,but that's it, I say. Ana nods. "Is it o.k if I do it here? I ask her not wanting to bother her,but she did say she likes me in here with her. Ana nods yes. "O.K. I'll go get my stuff and be right back, I tell her. Ana nods again and I get up and walk around the corner into my office to grab my things. I come back and sit down with my laptop,files and put them on my lap to start working. Ana moves some of her stuff and motions with her chin for me to scoot my chair up and use the part of her desk to sit my laptop on and do my work.

"Thank you, I say to her as she goes back to work and I type out the contract's for Andrea to fax over to these business's. We both look up and see Taylor,Benson,Sawyer and the new girl Britney all standing in Ana's office. "Miss Steele, this is Britney and she'll be your new CPO when Benson, and Reynold's are taking a break. Benson will be with her since she's still new and she'll learn from her and us until she knows everything, then when Benson isn't with you and Reynold's can't,then Britney will be your security, Taylor says. We'll shake hands with Britney. "Welcome aboard, I say to her. "Thank you sir, and Miss Steele, Britney says. "Call me Christian and her Ana, I tell her. Britney nods and then they'll walk out of Ana's office and go do the rounds to get her familiar with thing's. Ana and I decide to go get a snicker's and a coke from the vending machine as it's her break time. It's 3:36 p.m. We go get our snack and go back to Ana's office to eat,drink our snack and then get back to work. I finish the contract's and send them to Andrea to print out and fax. Ana finishes with the box of files. It's 3:53 p.m. "Phew,done with box number 9, Ana say's. I look up and give her my panty dropping smile with a wink. Ana get's up and goes to take the box over to Roz's office and then get's the 10th box. Ana walk's back in 8 minute's later and sit's down to start in on those files. It's now 3:58 p.m. as Ana get's started on box number 10.

I see Christian still typing out the contracts. He said he has a few to type out and then send to Andrea for her to print out in order for her to fax them over to the clients. I keep busy and don't want to stop until it's time to leave. I'm now 25 files into my 10th box and it's 4:33 p.m. "Phew, Christian says as I look up and see him putting his files and laptop back into his briefcase. Next he get's his phone and is now playing a game on it. He's hitting button's on it. "Baby, could you go get me a bottled water? I ask him. "Sure, anything else? Christian ask's me. "No, just the water, I say. He sits his phone down and walks out and goes to the vending machine to get the water and whatever else he wants.

Christian walk's back in and sits my water down before he sits down. He opens his water and eats a energy bar. He munches on it while I continue to do files. I then notice it's 4:55 p.m. so I stop after I finish the file that I've been working on. I then finish and boot down my computer and put the files that I've done in my desk so I won't get them mixed up with the ones that I haven't done,then I put things in my briefcase and grab my purse. Christian grabs his briefcase and then we walk out of my office and walk to the elevator where Britney,Benson,Sawyer and Taylor are all waiting on the elevator to arrive. The elevator arrives and we'll get in and go down to the cars. We get into the cars and Taylor drives us home.

CHAPTER 62: KINKY SEX NIGHT AT OUR APARTMENT:

"Baby, What's so funny? I ask her. "I was just thinking about when we get back to our apartment, that I was planning on putting something sexy on after we eat for you. I was also wanting the security to take the night off and we can be alone. I also wanted the camera's and audio turned off around the apartment, I say in a whisper th last part on the way home. "I also was wanting to christen the apartment in several room's,since it's my official first night living with you, Ana whisper's the last part to me. "O. , I say as I turn and look at Taylor and Benson. "Taylor,Benson, Ana and I would like to be alone tonight at the apartment. Please pass on this information to Britney and Sawyer. Also we would like to have the camera's and the audio turned off around the apartment, I say to him. "O.K. , Taylor says. Benson calls Sawyer's phone and tell's him and Britney my order's. Taylor pull's into the parking garage and park's the car. Taylor,Benson,Sawyer and Britney all go up the service elevator while Ana and I take our private elevator up. Taylor,Sawyer,Benson,and Britney are all in the CCTV room as Ana and I walk out of the elevator and are standing in the foyer entrance when Taylor turns off all the camera's and the audio.(I don't want them seeing or hearing Ana and I in mid sex or seeing her or me naked) They all four got to there quarter's to pack for the night to leave to go wherever. Ana and I nod goodnight to them as they get back into the elevator to go down. Gail's just finishing dinner and has started plating it for Ana and me. We go freshen up before we go back into the kitchen to sit down and eat dinner.

Christian & I are in our bedroom/bathroom quickly changing out of our work clothes and washing our faces,then we'll walk back into the kitchen and sit at the bar and eat our dinner and relax for the evening,along with having some kinky sex fun that I've planned along with wearing something really naughty. We sit down to eat what Gail has fixed,which is chicken stir fry with rice and veggies and apply pie for dessert. Christian and I eat with some music on. He's wearing faded blue jeans and a v-neck grey t-shirt. I'm wearing elastic grey short's with a light grey mid-drift t-shirt. We finish eating and then we go relax in his office. He takes out the contract and we discuss everything and make changes to a lot of stuff. After we have went over everything,there's one more piece to add. "Baby, I want to add another safeword to the other's, I say. "O.K. What would you like? Christian ask's me. "Well, we have yellow for when I'm at my limit and red to stop, but I want it to be switched. I want yellow to mean keep going and green that I'm at my limit and that I'm ready for sex. Red for stop,but I also want to have purple for when I'm not sure,meaning I'm scared but not wanting to throw out the toy and to try it again, I say. "O.K. I think we could do that, so when I do the cat or the whip and you say purple,its not to say no to them anymore,but to try another time? Christian ask's me. "Yes, I say. "O.K. Christian says and then he writes it down and then we both sign it and we're done. He puts the contract back into his desk and we walk out of his office. We walk across the livingroom and go down the hall into our bedroom. "I'm going to change into something really sexy for you, I say seductively. Christian goes and props himself on the bed and leans against the headboard while I go inside my closet and shut the closet door's. It's just a little after 7:40 and Gail has just left for the evening. We're totally alone.

I take off my clothes and change into one of the pieces of lingerie that christian bought me.(Yeah,I'd open the boxes finally and I was shocked by all of what he had bought me,he had bought me teddies,corset's,body suit corset's,top corset's,thong's,crotchless panties, see through negligee's, baby doll's,also see through fish nets cover up's,also a leather strap body suit that has the breast's,vagina and ass showing. I was speechless and almost soaked when I also seen lotions,oil's,lubes and more sex toys included) I'm putting on white sheer thigh highs with white 2 inch heel's shoes with a pale pink baby doll that is sheer and ties with a little bow at the top of my breast's. The rest of the baby doll is open and shows my whole torso. The panties are a pale pink crotchless that I've chosen to wear with it. I fluff my hair a bit before I open the closet doors to reveal my lingerie to him. I open the door's and I walk out a ways leaning against the closet door's. I see Christian sitting up,leaning against the headboard on some pillow's propped up. He's wearing navy blue short silk boxer's. I look at him and roam my eyes down his sexy,hot chiseled,muscular body. I catch his eyes doing the same. I also hear a low feral growl coming out of his mouth from his chest. I moan in response. I walk out and I see Christian already on the bed sitting up,leaning against pillow's and he's naked,except for just his navy blue silk boxer's. I look at him and roam my eyes down his body and I catch his eyes doing the same. I hear a low feral growl and I moan in response.

I spin my index finger around to ask her to do a little spin,so I can look at her. Ana does what I've asked and I let out several growl's as I am seeing Ana in the pale pink baby doll that is short to her navel and is sheer,so sheer that I can just rip it to shreds. It has a little pink bow tied at the crests of her breast's and the rest is open and I can see everything. I also see her white sheer thigh highs with pink bows at the tops to match. I then see that she has paired it with a crotchless pale pink thong which I really like. HOT DAMN. Her ass is completely bare and I can see everything including her wetness between her leg's. Her leg's are long as she's wearing two inch white heel's which makes her leg's go on and on) I get up from the bed after I've growled again from seeing her. Ana is now facing me again as I walk upto her,but then she holds her hand out to halt me in my tracks. She start's to walk out of our bedroom and is walking backwards with her finger's curled going towards her calling me to come follow her in a come hither way. She stops once she has approached the dining table that is on the other side of the kitchen. Ana then sits down on the table and then does her come hither with both her hands.

(OH BABY..YOU WANT TO DO IT ON THE DINING TABLE..I'LL DRIVE YOU WILD) Ana spreads her leg's for me to stand between them and then she grabs my by the neck and pulls me into her,crashing our mouths together in a very intense,hungry and deep devouring ravishing kiss. After the long,intense and deep ravishing kiss, I then trail down my mouth onto her jaw-line and then her ear. "OH B-A-B-Y...YOU ARE ON FIRE AND SEXY AS HELL..WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SOME FUN TONIGHT AND TOMORROW MORNING, I DON'T CARE IF WE GO INTO WORK LIKE ZOMBIES,WE'RE GOING TO HAVE HRS AND HRS OF WILD,KINKY,HOT,SO INTENSE ANIMAL SEX THAT'LL LEAVE US EXHAUSTED AND SORE, I whisper in her ear in a breathy,sexy husky voice. Ana pull's me down as she's going down onto the table on her back. I untie the little bow and then I push down my boxer's and slowly devour every inch of her body. I'm also grinding on her as we're both getting really hot fast. The baby doll has completely opened from me undoing the tie. Her breast's and nipples are perky and pink as I'm suckling one and kneading the other as I work my way down. I can also smell her intoxicating scent as I go down her body. Ana's moaning,panting,squirming and clawing my back along with pushing my ass into her with her heel's of her shoes. This fuels me and makes me turn animal on her and I rip not only her crotchless panties,but I rip off and tear down her baby doll. "I'll (Pant) buy (Groan) You (Breath) another one, I say to her as I get ready to enter her. I slowly go in,then out, but the second time going in, I slam into her making her body jolt up on the table. Ana leans up a little and wraps her leg's around me and pushing me further inside of her. Now I'm balls deep inside of her.

Christian & I are on the dining table and he's slamming into me. He has just ripped off and tore into shreds the baby doll and my crotchless panties. We're both really hot,lustful and wanting eachother as we're ravishingly,devouring and animalistically going on eachother. We're all lip's,teeth,tongues and saliva along with hands,finger's and every body part that we can move. We're roaming eachother's bodies furiously all over. My nail's scratch,claw and roam all up and down his back,neck and ass,while our mouthes go down eachother's jaw lines,ear's,neck's and further down eachother's body. "Your skin is so soft,silky and sweet, Christian says as he's nipping,kissing and licking all down my breast's and then back up my neck and shoulder's. His hands are also palming and kneading my breast and my hip. I'm squirming and withering as he is too. (I can feel his grunting as he's thrusting in and out of me. I lift my leg and he bends it at the crease on his elbow as he feel's be at my tailbone. "HARDER BABY, I say to him as he is moving me up and down on the table with his hard long thrusts. I'm meeting him thrust for thrust and he hits my G-spot making me have orgasm after orgasm. I call out his name several times and then he follows me in his own orgasm. We both are holding eachother as I've now sat up and we're going thru the after shocks of our orgasm's. After we've calmed our breathing,we then move onto the low part of the bar and we go again. After the bar, we go and have sex on the livingroom couch and I ride him as he's getting tired,but not sleepy,so I take over and ride him hard. He screams out my name two times as I've brought him to orgasm and I do the same as he has brought me to mine. After we've rested on the couch,we then decide to take a spray wash standing shower and wash our sweaty,sticky bodies,then put on sleep clothes and go to bed. "Tomorrow,I'm going to take you in my office,not at work unless you want to change our rule and have office sex, but my home office is where I was to have you, Christian says as we're in bed and I'm laying my head down on his chest ready to go to sleep.

"I would like both. We have already changed the rules when I faked a headache and we had office/bedroom sex. I liked doing that any being naughty,so let's keep the changed rule,but not do it a lot, not until I'm done with my training and being an intern, Ana says to me. "O.K. I think we could do that, I say with a wink. "Good Night baby, and thank you for our little or a lot of AMAZING SEX we just had, I say before we close our eyes. "You're welcome and don't forget you own me a baby doll and panties, Ana says. "I'll remember, I say. "Good Night Baby, Ana says. I look at the time and it's 3 a.m.

CHAPTER 63: THURSDAY JUNE 16,2011:

Christian and I wake up and we've over slept thru the alarm, but we're not way,way late. It's 7:50 a.m. as we both jump out of bed and take a quick shower,rinse,dry off and fix our hair. I braid it and add a little make-up. We both go into our closet's and get dressed. It's casual thursday and friday as I put on a dark blue sqort, and a blue and white striped blouse and dark blue flats to wear. Christian wear's black slacks and a white shirt no jacket or tie. We go sit down at the bar and eat omelet's and waffles. Taylor,Sawyer,Benson and Britney are also wearing casual clothes which is khaki pants and polo's or button down shirts. We finish our breakfast and go do and get into the cars. Christian & I take his Spyder R 8. Taylor & Benson are following us with Sawyer and Britney in one SUV. We drive to work and get there right at 9:50 a.m. Andrea hands Christian and I our mail,messages and a drink and then she just hands Christian his schedule instead of following him as he has just requested this. We both wink and go into our offices to work. I start on the 11th box of files and then by 11:27 I'm finished with it and I do the last box. I'm into the 12th file when my cell rings and it's Grace. "Hi Grace, I say. "Hello dear, did I catch you in a bad time? Grace ask's. "No, I was taking a little break when you called, I say as I just type while I'm talking with her. "Good, I was calling to tell you that Christian's birthday is coming up and I don't know if he told you,but I'm throwing him a dinner party and I would love it if you were to come,plus I also need your help in finishing the decorating outside for the party? Grace ask's. "Christian hasn't mentioned his birthday to me,but I'll be there and I would love to help finish with the decorating for the party, I say. "Great, I'll see you two tonight around 6,we can have dinner then finish with the decorations, Grace says. "O.K. I'll tell Christian and we'll see you at 6, I say. "Great,see you soon dear, Grace says. Bye,I say and we both hang up.(I wonder why he hasn't mentioned his birthday..) I go back to doing file transfer's and then I see it's almost time for lunch,so I shut down my computer and grab my purse. I round the corner and go into Christian's office for a change. "This is a nice surprise, Christian says as he was just about to come get me. "I was just coming to get you, Christian says.

"I just got off the phone with your mother. She called me inviting me to your birthday party that will be a dinner party that your parent's are throwing for you. She also asked me to help her finish with the decoration's and also have dinner with them tonight at 6 p.m. I told her we'll be there. Why didn't you tell me it's your birthday this Sunday? I ask him. "I don't like celebrating my birthday. I haven't since you know what has happened, Christian says as we're already in his car going to lunch at this italian place he likes. "Well, I like to celebrate your birthday. You only get to be 28 once and I want to be there with you to celebrate it, I say. "O.K. since you're in my life,it won't be so bad to celebrate my birthday, Christian says. "Good, I say and kiss his cheek. He parks his car and we go in. There's a sign that says seat yourself, and we do. A little boy walks over and hands us water's and menus. We tell him ice tea and cokes for all of us as our security ppl are here also. He leaves to get our drink's and then comes back and places them onto the tables. We then tell him what we would like to eat and he leaves to take our order to the kitchen. It's 12:33 p.m. and when we get our food,it's 12:42 p.m. We eat and then get back into the car. It's 1:40 p.m. and when we get back to G.E.H and our offices,it's 2:27 p.m. We work until 4:30 as Christian has a session with Flynn and he wants me there with him. We get there and when we finish,we then go to his parents house for dinner.

CHAPTER 64:DINNER AND DECORATING AT THE GREY'S HOUSE:

Christian pull's into his parent's curcular drive-way with Taylor & Sawyer in the SUV behind us. Taylor dropped off Benson and Britney at our apartment while Christian was in session with Flynn. We're early,but we thought we could come straight here after Christian's session and get started with the decorations before dinner instead of after. (Christian and I have more christening to do in our apartment..hint hint..I can't wait, next room's will be his office and then the media room,followed by the bathroom and then ending with in bed if we're not too tired by then..I wonder what I'll wear for him tonight..Hmm,decisions,decisions. Oh well, I got time to think) "Hey you two,you're early, Grace says as we see her and Carrick in the living room sitting down relaxing. "I thought we would come straight from Christian's session to help decorate before we eat instead of after. Christian & I have plans, I say not revealing or letting on what we actually have planned. Grace look's at Christian. "It's true mom, Ana and I have something planned and we want to do, Christian says with giving me the look,but not to obvious so his mom or dad won't catch on. She then look's back at me and then nods. "O.K dear, follow me to the back, Grace says and Christian & I follow Grace along with Carrick. We'll go out back and see what has been done so far. There's light's in the tree's,shrubs and along the patio. "I don't see where you need my help,the light's are all hung, I say to her. Grace points to the tables with chairs to be set up. "Ahh, you want me to help set up the tables,chairs and put the table clothes on with napkins and the centerpieces? I ask her. "Yes,tomorrow the people are bringing the tents to set up just in case it rains and I want everything to be ready and then Sunday day,the ppl are bringing in the food,music and the cake, Grace says. "O.K. Christian & I will help get the tables,chairs and set them up for you, I say. "Good,Grace says. "I'll help too dear,Carrick says as we'll grab the tables and set them up,then once all the tables are set,then we grab the chairs and put them around the tables. We'll set the long tables around the round tables for the food,cake and the grey family,kate and me to sit while the other guest's sit at the round tables. After we've all the tables set,then we place and tie the chair cover's and then lay out the table clothes and napkins. "Phew, that's done, Grace,Christian and I all say and we walk back into the house and fix a drink and rest a bit before we go to the dining room to eat dinner. It's now 6:20 p.m. as we've been here now for 40 minute's now.

We're all sitting in the livingroom resting a bit before we'll go into the diningroom to eat dinner. (I can't wait until Ana & I get back to our apartment and we have some more fun with christening our place. I've already told her that we're going to start with my office and then who know's where next. Even though we both didn't get much sleep last night or this morning,we want to do more kinky fuckery,sex and make love in our place to celebrate still her moving in with me) "How about we go get some food, dad says as we'll walk into the dining room and I pull out Ana's chair and scoot her upto the table and dad does the same with mom. "It look's good mom, I say. "Mmm, yes it does, Ana says as I plate her plate for her. "Thank you, Grace says as we'll dig in and eat after I have plated my plate. After dinner,we have dessert,which is a scoop of chocolate ice-cream. After dessert,we then say goodnight and hug and kiss them. They walk us to the entrance where Taylor and Sawyer are already waiting in the car. (I've already texted orders to them to let them both know that after they've taken Ana and I home,that all four of them do the same as last night and also turn off the camera's and give us privacy. They both nodded instead of texting back there answer's) Ana and I are back in the car as we're waving at my parent's as Taylor drives out of the drive-way. We're now going back home and it's 8 p.m.

(Taylor & Sawyer are now taking Christian & I back to our apartment. Christian told me during dinner that he had texted order's to Taylor & Sawyer and told them to not disturb us again and to leave like last night with the camera's being turned off again. Also he told them to tell the other two the same thing. Taylor & Sawyer both nodded to Christian telling him they understand...I have thought about what to wear for Christian tonight and I think I'll wear just the corset top with a bikini black lace thong to go with it,with thigh highs and my knee high zip leather boot's that he loves. That'll drive him wild. I giggle knowing how it'll make him nuts,so nuts that he won't know what to do) "What are you giggling about now? Christian turns to look at me. "Oh nothing, I say.

(OH SH-SHE'S GOT THAT LUST KINKY SNEAKY LOOK IN HER EYES..I WONDER WHAT SHE'S GOT PLANNED FOR ME TONIGHT AND WHAT SHE'S GOING TO WEAR FOR ME TONIGHT) We're sitting back in the back seat as Taylor's driving us home. "Tonight is going to be good baby, Ana says to me seductively. "Yeah, remember we're starting in my office,then whereever else you want to go, I say to her. "I think I want to go to the media room next,then the bathroom,then if we're not to tired then our bed last, Ana says.(DAMN WOMAN'S TRYING TO WEAR ME OUT..WELL I WON'T BE THE ONLY ONE) "Sounds like a plan, I say with a wink. Taylor pull's into the garage and we'll get out and go up in the elevator's to our apartment. Taylor,Sawyer beat us to the entrance and have already turned off all camera's and are now telling the order's to Benson and Britney and they all go to there quarter's to pack for another night somewhere else. Ana & I go get changed and do our nightly routine in the bathroom before we go into my home office to start to play. I decide to go to the playroom to get some ankle and handcuffs as I have a surprise for her that I know will turn her on and drive her wild. I go get the cuffs and walk back into our bedroom. Ana's standing in the middle of the bedroom and I almost lose it.(HOT DAMN..SHE'S WEARING JUST A CORSET TOP WITH BIKINI THONG LACE PANTIES,THIGH HIGHS AND HER ZIP LEATHER KNEE BOOTS THAT I LOVE..THE CORSET PLUMPS HER BREAST'S MORE AND WHEN SHE TURNS TO FACE ME,I ALMOST COME IN MY BOXER'S) "BABY, You, you're a sexy vixen. You're a goddess..a naughty goddess, a tempting,tantalizing goddess, I say very sexy. I walk over to her hoping she doesn't stop me this time, and she doesn't. Ana eyes the cuffs. "I have something in mind when we get to my office, I say. "Oh..O.K. Ana says as I lead her down the hall,across the livingroom and into my home office. I sit her down in my office chair and I grab her one ankle and cuff it to the leg of my chair, then I cuff the other one to the other leg. I then ask Ana her if it's fine as I don't want to hurt her. Ana nods and then I look at her. "Remember your safe words, I say to her. "I do, Ana says. "I'm not going to cuff your wrist's,but I want you to sit on your hands and spread those sexy legs of yours, I say as I move the chair out from the desk and turn it sideways. Ana does what I've asked her to do. (This is going to be wild and fun) I kneel up onto my knees and am eye level with her as I'm kneeling close to her between her leg's. "I don't want you to touch me,not until I say when, I say to her. "O.K. I like how we're bringing this little game to intensity, Ana says.

"I do to, that's the fun part of starting every scene, or roll playing, I say. (I can already smell her intoxicating scent and hear her breathing pick up) I lean in and start to kiss,lick and nibble on her lips, I then trail my mouth down her jaw-line,to her ear where I suckle on her earlobe before I release it between my teeth. "I'm going to drive you so,so wild, I whisper in a husky voice. "Oooh, Ana says and then moans. "Then I'm going to fuck you until you scream and wither beneath me, I then say to her face seeing her blue eyes. (Ana's tongues swipes along her teeth to tantalize me again. My pupils have really turned lustful and my eyes have also turned smoking grey with wanting to just uncuff her and fuck her senseless) I then trail my mouth down her collar bone,then down and across the crests of her breast's. I take my time there before jumping down to her panty covered sex. After suckling her crest's of her breast's, I then lower my body and now am sitting on my heel's with my head in between her leg's smelling her scent and licking the apex of her thighs. I enter a finger inside of her and she's drenched.I then rip her panties off,hearing them tear and snap from her skin. I pull them off of her and throw then down on the floor. I then take my hands and push her thighs apart more and then I show her my tongue. She moans more and then screams once my tongue touches her wet outer folds as my thumbs are making circles on her thighs to make her wither. I suckle,eat,lick,kiss,nip all over her sex,her lips and her little nub that is now swollen wanting me inside of her. "CHRISTIAN,Ana says slowly achingly slowly cause she wants me bad. I finally take pity on her and uncuff her,then I lift her up onto my desk at the end. I unclasp the corset and free her breasts from the hold and I gently lower her body down onto my desk. I get myself centered to enter her as she has her leg's spread apart for me. After I have entered her fully,then I pull out and then slamming back into her making her jar her body back on my desk. We meet eachother's hard,long thrust's. I groan and she moans while we're in kinky fuckery. Ana start's to tighten up and I know she's close to her orgasm. "Come for me baby, I say to her and she does. Ana call's out my name and I come right behind her calling her name. I then collapse onto her as we try and slow our breathing. Ana threads her finger's in my hair and also lightly scratch my back as we're slowing our breathing. I look up into her eyes and she giggles. "That was fun, Ana says with a glisten in her eyes. "Yeah, first place for the evening done,now moving onto the media room, I say as I get up from her body and I pull out of her.

I wince from him pulling out of me,not from being sore,but just being empty now from him. "It won't be long baby, then I'll be back inside of you again, so you won't be missing me, Christian says as we're picking up our clothes and the handcuffs and walking out of his office. We walk across the living room,and go down the hall and go in the room that's across from our bedroom. We turn on the dimmer lights and we find a comfortable reclining chair and we start to make out again getting ourselves all hot and bothered again, then he enter's me and we're not going slow this time,he's at a medium speed as we're making it us have several orgasm's each. We then lay beside eachother after our releases to calm our beating racing heart's and then we walk out and go into our bathroom to take a bubble bath. It's already 12:40 as I see the time as we've past by the clock going into the bathroom. We get into the tub and we soak in the warm water and bubbles before we start bathing. After we've soaked and relaxed, I see he's almost asleep and I know we won't be doing anymore kinky fuckery. I then start to bathe him and he bathes me. "Can I take a raincheck on our kinky fuckery. I'm just too tired and we've had a busy day and we didn't get much sleep this morning,Christian say's. "Sure baby, I understand, I say as we're getting out and drying off. Christian puts on a clean pair of boxer's and I put on a camisole and panties and we get into bed and do our ritual of getting all snuggly close and I lay my head down on his chest. We both fall asleep.

Please review,but no negative comments. The next book is Book Three and is titled, THE NEXT STEP, I've made this book much shorter and have already put Ana moving in with Christian,but in book 3 there will be the continuation of her and Christian living together,plus her finishing her internship and then going on the six week work trip. I hope you enjoy and continue too, thank's Mandy.


End file.
